Mamma Mia!: Twilight does ABBA!
by lady arcadia
Summary: This is a story about a slightly nerdy Bella and the popular player Edward who places a bet on the new girl and falls in love with her. Typical high school cliche' but set to ABBA songs from the musical movie Mamma Mia!all human!R&R plzz!
1. Prologue: I have a dream

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

_**I Have A Dream**_

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**I love twilight and Abba and I thought it be really cool if I mixed the two! Please Read and Review.**_

_**A lot of it is going according to Mamma Mia! The movie and Bella isn't like her original self. And yeah you might see snippets from Never been kissed. Gah! It's a cliché fic! I love them~ **_

_**Soundtrack: I have a dream**_

The lace curtains billowed with the gentle wind that blew in from the beach. It flirted with the moonlight that silvered the room where a girl lay sleeping on the bed.

The wind danced past the framed pictures of her parents on the small dresser, moving past the books that cuddled together on the bookshelf.

It teased and curled around the girl who lay quietly sleeping, playing with her soft brown curls, whispering in her ear. It caught on her white pajamas before lightly tweaking her nose.

The said nose twitched lightly before settling back into its gentle rhythm. But the wind was insistent, blowing her hair across her face again and again.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up." She grumbled softly, knocking over her glasses as she pushed herself off the bed. Her bare feet padded across the wooden floor as she walked over to the open window.

The window gave way to the marble balcony. Renee, her mother, had made it in perfect Juliet style with the flowing flower vines and blooming roses, much to a blushing Bella's protests.

But now, in the secret of the night, Bella had to admit that the beautiful balcony pleased a romantic part of her heart. She lifted her face to the wind, enjoying the breeze blowing through her long brown hair.

She placed her hands carefully on the marble balcony; cautious of the thorns her mother had thoughtfully provided to deter any over zealous Romeos. Not that there were any, Bella thought with a wry humor.

"Maybe now that I'm going to go live with dad, I'll meet somebody right?" she asked the small heart shaped pendant that lay around her neck.

"It's a dream but sometimes dreams do come true. And I hope my dream does." She saw the stars twinkling away in the night sky and wished, "_I have a dream, a song to sing. To help me cope with anything. If you see the wonder of a fairytale, you can take the future even if you fail..."_

"Alright, this is it then," she said as she saw the sun rise up. "Time for the last few lines - _I'll cross the stream…I have a dream."_

Taking a deep breath, she gazed once more into the velvety darkness. It's going to be alright, she promised herself.

She turned and walked into her bedroom, shutting the window behind her, climbing into bed after blowing Robert Pattinson's poster a kiss.

Time to dream…

_**Author's note: ok that was the prologue. I hope you liked it. If you didn't like it and found it boring, please atleast read the first chapter. i promise the story gets much I'm going to write the actual song lyrics in italics. Please review and tell me you liked it!**_


	2. Money Money Money

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

_**Money, Money, Money!**_

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**I love twilight and Abba and I thought it be really cool if I mixed the two! Please Read and Review.**_

_**Soundtrack: Money, Money, Money**_

_Flashback_

"Oh God! How am I going to pay all these bills?"

Bella crept into the living room, wary of her mother's mood. But then all her mornings always started like this. Her mom had a tough time raising Bella, facing the usual difficulties of a single mom.

She hated the fact that her mom had to work three jobs just to pay for their house on the beach, Bella's clothes and most importantly, Bella's singing lessons.

"Honey, you have the voice of an angel. What's money for if it won't be used?" her mother always said whenever Bella protested about the cost.

But they didn't have the money. Though her mother didn't show it, Bella could see the strain in the worry lines on her face and the worry in her eyes.

Still, she never let it affect Bella. In front of her, her mother always showered her with love and affection and brushed of all money complains. And Bella never said anything because she knew it made her mother unhappy.

So they lived together the best they could, with Bella working part time to help her mother. They brightened up the big old house with odd bits from here and there. The house was left to them from her maternal grandmother and had been in the family for ages. And there was no way her mother would get rid of it, not even when it would help pay for a smaller house which required less work.

Bella quietly stepped into the kitchen, not alerting her mother to her presence as she poured herself some orange juice.

Glass in hand, she walked over to her mother, wishing her good morning with a soft kiss on the cheek before she looped her arms around her mother.

Her mother leaned back and smiled at Bella, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she looked at the stack of bills in front on her.

"Tell me about it mom." Bella said quietly, moving away to make some toast and coffee. Her mother gratefully accepted a cup before laying her face on her folded hands and saying, "_I work all night, I work all day and pay the bills I have to pay" _tossing the bills.

"_Ain't it sad." _Bella sympathized, leaning back against the counter with her cup in her hands.

"_And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me"_ Renee got up, moving to stand near Bella.

"_That's too bad." _Bella replied, giving her mother a one armed hug.

Renee then placed her cup in the sink before gathering them up for washing, a far away look in her eyes, "_ In my dreams, I have a plan. If I got me a wealthy man, I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball…"_

"That would be nice" Bella winked at Renee who shrugged philosophically, "_Money, money, money, must be funny in a rich man's world. Money, money, money, Always sunny in a rich man's world."_

"_It's a rich man's world."_ Bella agreed, picking up her satchel, before heading for the door.

"Just think, _all the thing I could do" _Renee put in dreamily before Bella joined, "_If I had a little money."_

"But you know what they say," Bella kissed her mother goodbye on the cheek, "_It's a rich man's world."_

Renee just smiled sadly and waved her off to school, before hurrying off for her own job.

_End of Flashback_

That was a month ago. Now, just a mere thirty days later, everything had changed.

Renee had met Phil, a baseball player who treated her like a queen and Bella had gotten a call from a school in California. There had been a talent show in school and Bella had taken part in it, winning it even with her favorite song, I have a dream.

The talent scout had gotten her a scholarship to a fancy performing arts school which even had a special section for sports.

Renee had nearly collapsed with joy and Bella still couldn't believe that it really had happened. All her dreams had come true, especially the one of spending time with her dad. She had phoned Charlie rather reluctantly about the news but he had been overjoyed to hear from her.

So overjoyed that he had invited her to stay with him for the next year. Bella wasn't so enthusiastic about the last part. She barely knew her father and this seemed like a great opportunity but _one whole year! _And joining in the middle of the school session! Things were definitely not going to be easy for her.

She didn't want to worry her mom who was still so overjoyed that finally things were on track for them. Bella had to hand it to Phil though, he had certainly put the stars back in her mother's eyes and the two of them looked so in love that Bella felt a little out of place.

Which was another reason for her leaving. Phil was living in the house with Renee till they got married, and Bella knew they would want some privacy. Not that her mother would ever dream of telling her this.

"Good morning Mom" Bella murmured sleepily before adding a hasty, "Oops! I'll come back later" as she stepped back out of the kitchen and catching her mom in Phil's hug.

She leaned back against the door, praying for the embarrassment to go away and thanking her lucky stars that she was leaving today.

"Bella, come in, come in." Her mother sang out, and Bella rubbed her hands on her hot cheeks before entering the kitchen a little hesitantly.

"Sorry about that." Phil muttered, giving her a sheepish smile that showed he was even more embarrassed than she was.

"Lets just pretend it didn't happen" Bella shuffled towards her chair, sharing an awkward smile with Phil.

"So honey, all set for today?" Renee placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Bella before settling herself next to Phil.

I'm glad I'm leaving today. They really need their privacy, Bella thought, bittersweet feelings coursing through her.

"Yeah, I'm Ok. I've got everything I need." Bella didn't want her mother to see how scared she really was. But some of her nervousness must have shown through in her voice because Renee reached across the table and patted her hand.

"It'll be just fine. You'll have fun, meeting new people, making new friends and joining that wonderful academy. And this is a wonderful opportunity to know your father. Besides, you'll be back for winter hols, there's no way I'm letting the maid of honor miss the wedding." Her mother joked, earning a weak smile from Bella.

Later, Renee sniffled and hugged a slightly misty Bella while Phil awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. "Take care of you," Renee was on the verge of serious sobbing now, "Don't fall in love with any famous actors who will steal you away from us ok?"

"Yeah right!" Bella scoffed at the possibility of that happening.

"No seriously honey, it'll be fine" Renee consoled, more for herself than her daughter. Bella just nodded because she knew her adventurous mother would never understand her worry.

Yup, Bella thought later as the taxi pulled away from home, leaving behind everything she knew and trusted, it better be fine. This was her dream after all.

**Author's note: thank you so much to all those who read it. Hey guys, ive changed the details a bit cuz I needed some changes in the time frame for the latter half of the story. Sorry for the inconvenience. I really really appreciate it and a very special thanks to my first reviewer LJ'sgotanewpenname, the story continues because of you and spunksgirl08**


	3. Gimme Gimme Gimme!

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. And reader13lovesbooks thank you so so much! I love you!**_

_**Soundtrack: Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A man after midnight)**_

Bella took in a deep breath as the hostess announced that the plane was about to land. This is it, she thought, peering outside the window as the runway flew past her.

"Alright. I can do this. I can so do this." She chanted under her breath, waiting for everyone to get off the plane before she firmly placed her glasses back up her nose. The hostess gave her a cheerful smile full of sunshine to which Bella responded shyly.

At least there was someone who was happy to see her, she thought, before a cynical voice popped into her head, oh wait! She's paid to do that.

Shaking her head at herself, Bella moved out of the door. The sun was blinding, hitting her right in the eyes as she got down the steps. Luckily, there was an airbus only a few meters away and soon Bella hopped on to it, grateful for the delay before she met her father.

He had remarried after Renee had left him and Bella knew she had a half sister. What was her name again? Bella wondered, something like Anna, no Alicia, no wait! Alice. Strangely enough they had never met nor talked to each other. Renee wanted no connection with her past life with Charlie but still, that didn't mean that she couldn't have told Bella a little more about her…_other_ family.

A final check in the airport glass showed her that she was looking alright. Bella picked up her luggage and moved towards the arrival lounge when suddenly someone screamed, "ISABELLA! ISABELLA SWAN!"

Oh no! Bella groaned, hot color rushing into her cheeks. But it was too late. Everybody had already turned to see which famous personality was getting so much attention. Instead they just found plain ole me, she thought wryly before searching for the source of the scream.

At first, she couldn't see anybody. But then a small figure darted through the crowd and raced towards her. Bella had just about time to put down her luggage before she was engulfed in a tight perfumed welcome.

Whoa! People sure are friendly over here! Was the only thought her bemused brain could come up with. Then she was thrust back just as suddenly and Bella could finally see the face of the person who assaulted her so lovingly. "H-hi." Came out Bella's mumbled reply as she took in the petite dark haired girl in front of her.

Her small face was full of animation and happiness, her brown eyes positively sparkling. Her pixie like features were dainty and perfect for her face but Bella could tell that their was a lot of strength and character in its lovely lines too.

What happened to me? Why did the good-looks fairy go on leave just when I had to be born? Bella thought with resignation, dismissing her own prettiness as ordinary.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Bella realized that the girl had been speaking continuously since the moment she hugged Bella.

But the pixie didn't take offence. She laughed it off and said, "Yeah, people tend to space out a lot when I'm around. I think it's because I keep on talking. Anyway, dad was so excited about you coming. I've been dying to meet you ever since he told me about you, although I was pretty angry when I found out that he kept my sister from me for twelve years! Anyway-"

"Y-You're Alice?" Bella stuttered, her brain unable to process the fact that this lovely creature was related to her.

"Who did you think it was? Unless random people come up to you and hug you at airports. Now that would be interesting. Imagine-"Alice danced along with her, easily hefting a suitcase in one hand.

"I'm sorry but just one sec. Did you say that you didn't know about me for twelve years? Is that how old you are?"

"No Silly! I'm sixteen! I know I look twelve" Alice laughed, giving her small frame a disparaging look, "But it's not true. Thank God!"

They had reached the parking lot by now. Bella followed Alice as she walked towards a hot red Mercedes Convertible which had a beautiful blonde girl in it.

Now what's going on? Bella wondered, completely bewildered and perplexed by the events of the whole morning. Alice dumped her luggage in the boot before stopping and giving Bella a deep look, something which Bella could tell was uncharacteristic even in the short time she knew her. "You really don't know anything about dad do you?"

Bella wondered how to answer such a question. But before she could say anything, Alice just leaned in and hugged her tightly, this time Bella reciprocating too. "That's ok. I'll fill you in on everything. But there's one thing you should know."

Bella leaned back slightly, asking warily, "And what is that?"

"That I'm so incredibly glad that you came here. I know we're going to be best of friends, if not sisters." Alice responded, flashing her a brilliant smile. Bella couldn't help but smile back in return. In that one moment, Alice had dissolved a lot of Bella's doubts.

"Come on. Let's get in the car before Rose drives off without us. She's a little…finicky about stuff like that." Alice winked, jumping into the front seat next to this Rose.

"Hey! I heard that!" Complained a smooth voice from the front seat. Bella got in a little awkwardly at the back, settling herself in when the beautiful blonde in front turned and extended her hand towards Bella. "Hi, I'm Rosalie. But call me Rose. I'm this chipmunk's best friend."

"Hey! What's with the insults? Besides, Bella can tell you its better than being a Barbie! Right Bella?" Alice protested, winking at Bella.

"Uh-"Bella inserted, completely out of her depth. Luckily, Rosalie cut in just then

"Please. I'm much prettier than Barbie. Right Bella?" But once again, Bella didn't know what to say as two pairs of sparkling eyes looked at her expectantly.

"Uh…I think you're both right!" She replied, receiving a flash of inspiration. Both Alice and Rosalie laughed, Bella finally relaxing.

"I knew she was our type." Alice laughed, Rosalie nodding her head in agreement just as she roared out of the parking lot, causing Bella to clutch on to her glasses for dear life.

X-X-X

Bella was still holding on to her glasses the next day as Rosalie zoomed out of their house. Meeting Charlie and Tanya, Alice's mom, wasn't half as awkward as it should have been.

That's probably because all of them were so nice, Bella thought. Why didn't mom ever tell me about them? Renee had a lot of answering to do, she decided, thinking she would question her mom the next time she met her.

"So what do you like best about California, Bella?" Alice piped up from in front, her brown hair flying around her.

"I know what I like!" Rosalie answered in a mischievous voice, as a couple of surfers wolf whistled when they whizzed past.

"You have a one-track mind Rose. But seriously Bella, what do you like best?" Alice shushed her friend.

"Well, I kinda like everything. It's so gorgeous here, everything including all the people." Was the best Bella could come up with, enjoying the ride while trying to take in everything.

"Mm-mm. Well there is that." Rose commented, as they passed a particularly gorgeous male specimen.

Bella just rolled her eyes at Alice who winked back at her. "So do you have a boyfriend, Bells?" Alice piped up again, twisting in her seat.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Alice. No wait, you're talking about boyfriends? I want to know too." Rosalie cut in, taking a particularly sharp curve.

"N-no. I'm single." Bella gasped, trying to get her breath back. "What about you guys?" she was pretty sure that both Alice and Rosalie would be taken.

"We-ll, Alice here has a solid crush on my brother, Jasper." Rosalie nudged Alice in ribs.

"I do not! I just think he's cute and adorable, and gorgeous, and sweet, and funny and- yes I have a crush on him. But there's no point to it." Alice sighed dramatically, causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"Oh? Why is that? If you don't mind me asking, that is." Bella added hastily, not wanting to sound too pushy

"Please! She's been angling for that the whole time!" Rosalie's words earned her a smack on the head from Alice.

"Well, Bella, seeing that you're my sister and all I guess I can tell you-"Alice began.

"Oh please! You tell anyone who listens. The truth is-"Rosalie spoke, beadily eyeing a sales ahead sign.

"The truth is that Jasper already has a girlfriend. Her name is-"

"Jessica Stanley!" Alice and Rosalie spat out in unison.

"Let me guess. You don't like her." Bella said wryly.

"Nobody likes her! Nor her stupid best friend Lauren Mallory." Rosalie said in a disgusted voice. They finally pulled into a beautiful beach and both the girls in front hopped out, already pulling their T-Shirts off.

"I hate to sound repetitive but why?" Bella walked behind them at a more sedate pace. She wore a one piece bottle green costume while Rose and Alice had stripped off into red and yellow bikinis respectively.

"Because they're the meanest, stupidest, and bitchiest-"Alice started off in her rant.

"Ah! The popular girls." Bella said in a wise voice.

"Speaking of whom, I hate to point out, I can see right now." Rosalie muttered under her breath while Alice cursed not so quietly.

Bella looked in the direction they were pointing and saw a group of boys and girls dancing and laughing some distance away. Out of the group, she could make out a small dark haired brunette and a tall blonde, both of them wearing the tiniest bikinis she had ever seen. There were also three guys that were laughing around with them, a blonde, a muscular brunette and a guy with bronze colored hair and the best body Bella had ever seen.

"Yup, those two wannabes are Jessica, the brunette, and Lauren the blonde girl. The terrors of Perilion School of Arts."

"The Perilion School of Arts? That's where I have to go!" Bella cried out, dismayed by these turn of events.

"Well that's where Alice and I go too" Rosalie said in an obvious voice. "You didn't tell her Alice?"

"Never got the chance." Alice replied sheepishly before plopping down next to Bella and Rose in the sand. "Anyway, Jasper, the blonde guy over there" Alice blushed, "And Emmett, the muscular dark haired guy," this time Rosalie's face turned an odd color. Bella looked at her curiously but Rose didn't expand. "Go there too." Alice finished.

"And what about that bronze haired guy?" Bella asked in a deliberately nonchalant voice. Alice shifted a little and then said in a knowing voice, "Oh! That's Edward. I didn't see him earlier. He goes to P.S.A too. But he's a player, if you know what I mean." She and Rosalie exchanged looks while mental alarms went off in Bella's head. That meant he was off-limits, especially for her.

Bella, a friendly word of advice; don't get taken on by him. It'll break your heart." Rosalie finished a wealth of sympathy woven into her voice which told Bella how much she must have seen all this before.

"Oh crap! Rose, they're coming here. Hide!" Alice suddenly cried out and Rose stiffened automatically. Bella just looked around herself dazedly and groaned out aloud when she saw the group walking towards them.

"Sit still Alice. Jasper probably has something to say to me. And don't rise to Jessica and Lauren's insults. They'll go away fast enough. Bella, lie down with this cap on your face and pretend to go to sleep."

Bella did as she was told, impressed by the authority in Rosalie's voice and having no particular desire to meet the cool crowd.

Maybe they'll go away; Bella hoped but was proved wrong when suddenly a bright voice chirped up, "Hey Alice! Hey Rosalie! Both of you are looking as nice as usual!"

"Who's the mummy?" A smoother voice pitched in a distinctly nasty tone. That must be the famous Lauren, Bella decided, grateful for Rosalie's previous advice.

"She's a friend of ours." Alice cut in shortly, surprising Bella with her unfriendliness.

"Say, is she the new girl from Florida?" A deeper male voice cut in and Bella could just about make out from the side of her cap that it was Jasper.

"Isn't she your half- sister Alice? Tanya told me she was coming soon." Bella wondered which guy it was that knew so much about her.

"Thank you so much Emmett for making a public announcement." Alice shot back in a sugary sweet voice that didn't fool anybody.

"Hey! We're all friends. There's nothing to hide from us." _Or is there?_ Was implied in her tone when Lauren cut in.

"No, but since you aren't our friends I guess it isn't necessary to tell you anything." Rose replied cuttingly and Bella gasped at her coldness.

Luckily, no one heard the sound because Jasper angrily said, "Rose! Cut it out ok?"

"Yeah, take it easy Rose." Emmett drawled. Bella knew that something was up between the two of them but if he was hanging out with Lauren and Jessica, it wasn't going to be good.

"Shut up Emmett. She's telling the truth anyway." Alice fired back.

"Look, we're just trying to be nice." Jessica simpered to which Rosalie retorted, "Why don't you complete that sentence- we're just trying to be nice­_- in front of the guys."_

Bella did a sharp intake of breath and hoped that no body noticed. Everyone else was to busy gasping at what Rose had just said.

"Come on lets go. It's not worth it" Jasper muttered disgustedly. "Just tell Mom, I'll be late coming home ok?" he threw at Rose to which she replied angrily, "Tell her yourself!"

"Rose! Why are you-"Jasper was replying back, equally angry now. But just then somebody dropped down right next to Bella.

Bella couldn't breathe as a face came into her view. She found herself looking into a pair of amused emerald green eyes that belonged to the most beautiful face she had ever seen. Bronze colored hair fell in a gorgeous disarray across a golden forehead which preceded a straight nose, razor sharp cheekbones and the sexiest pair of lips Bella had ever seen.

"If you want to look more convincing, try breathing." A velvety voice whispered so softly that Bella was sure she had imagined it. Except for the fact that the beautiful god-like creature winked at her before getting up.

"Edward?" Emmett drawled and Bella felt the air escape her lungs with a whoosh as Edward answered, "Nothing. Just checking something out."

"You coming?" Jasper said curtly and Bella finally relaxed as Edward left with a gentle, "Bye ladies". A couple of minutes had passed but to Bella it felt like eternity.

"Bella its safe now. You can get up." Rosalie muttered and Bella eagerly picked off the baseball cap from her face. Alice and Rosalie were already standing. They quickly got into the car and were a little distance away from the beach with Alice driving when Bella felt it was safe enough to ask, "What's going on?"

Alice shot Rosalie a look. Rosalie just nodded before looking out of the window. "See, Jessica and Lauren used to be our best friends except they became a part of the popular group. You know how it happens?" Bella just nodded. She had lost her own friends to a similar situation.

"Anyway, they were really mean to us and everything but never to our face. Then Jessica started dating Jasper and became super sweet to us. But behind our backs she filled his ears with lies about us. Rose and Emmett..." she shot Rose a worried look before continuing, "Well they were going around when one day Rose went home and saw Lauren making out with Emmett."

"Oh no!" Bella gasped, her eyes darting towards Rosalie who looked like she was about to cry. "Yeah," Alice said quietly before continuing, "When Rosalie confronted Emmett-"

"The scumbag didn't even deny it!" Rosalie cried out, tears falling down her face. "He stared at me like I was the one who was in the wrong!"

"Maybe she came onto him and he couldn't do anything." Bella replied, but it sounded lame to even her ears.

"Right! Like he couldn't overpower her!" Rose said derisively.

Bella didn't have anything to say to that so she just kept quiet. But something that Emmett said was bothering her.

"Alice, how did Emmett know so much about me?" Bella inquired, flashing a look at a quiet Rosalie who was staring out of the car.

"Bella, Emmett is my cousin brother. On my mother's side." Alice explained, "And he's over a lot at our place. So we'll be running in to him all the time."

"And Edward? Who is he dating?" Bella asked, making her voice deliberately careless. But it didn't fool anybody and Rosalie and Alice exchanged looks before Alice answered, "Well, he and Lauren are a sort of a thing. She sure as hell claws out the eyes of any other girl who dares to look at him"

The meeting with Emmett and the retelling of their sad story must have scraped at old wounds, Bella thought. Rose still was in love with him. But she didn't want to upset Rosalie any further so Bella didn't ask any more questions about that group.

"So you think I might meet some cute guy here?" Bella asked lightly, changing the topic.

"Of course you can! I mean I can't believe you don't have a boyfriend!" Alice jumped in, relieved that they were off the topic.

"Never had one in my life." Bella muttered embarrassed to death and wondering why on earth she was revealing this to Alice and Rose. But she felt comfortable with them. And that was very unusual for her.

"Wow! The boys must be blind!" Rosalie said and Bella was glad to see that she had perked up.

"So how did this sad situation come to be?" Alice asked, her ears almost bending towards Bella.

"Well, my mom is pretty protective especially since she's at work a lot. And besides, I don't think any guy found me interesting." Bella mumbled.

"What! Now I know they're blind." Rosalie cried out indignantly while Alice nodded in complete agreement and Bella laughed.

She felt herself being swept into the mood of the moment and confessed, "I hope things change here. I mean you do have some fine specimens!" After which she blushed crazily, "I must be drunk on ice-tea! I can't believe I just said that!"

"Why not? It's completely true!" Alice pointed out.

"The thing is that most nights I sit at home," Emboldened, Bella said, "At _half past twelve, and I'm watching a late show in my flat all alone, how I hate to spend the evenings on my own!"_

"I would too" Rosalie murmured sympathetically. Bella was now sitting on the top of the back seat, enjoying the feel of the wind blowing through her hair as the car whipped through the streets.

"That's not all," Bella continued, "_autumn winds, blowing outside the window as I look around the room, and it makes me so depressed to see the room!"_

Rosalie nodded and stood up in her own seat, bracing her hands on the windscreen, agreeing with a, "_There's not a soul out there!"_

"_No one to hear my prayer!"_ Alice chipped in, swerving the car around a turn as they nearly knocked over a trash can.

Bella just shook her head at Alice's driving. Just then they passed a couple of cute guys who wolf whistled and waved to them. All three girls perked up and Alice and Rosalie waved back calling out to some of the guys who they knew from school.

"Wow! That was nice" Bella replied, having the time of her life, "I really need someone to _gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight!"_

"_Won't someone help me chase the shadows away?" _Rosalie threw her hands up in the air and waved to an old man who replied, "Honey, I'm available!"

"_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight!"_ Bella sang again, earning some shocked looks from a gaggle of old ladies.

"To_ take me through the darkness to the break of the day!" _Alice agreed, the twilight sky deepening over them.

"Alice the car!" Bella squeaked as Alice threw her hands up in the air too. Alice swung the car just in time, missing the curb by scarce inches.

"That's it! I'm never letting you touch my baby again!" Rosalie threatened, once they all got their breath back.

"You say that every time!" Alice stuck out her tongue at Rose.

"Well, this time I mean it." Rosalie frowned at Alice who looked unperturbed.

"You said that last time too." Alice replied cheerfully as they swung into the Swan driveway. Both of them turned around to find Bella looking at them with a very thoughtful expression.

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" Alice chirped up, jumping lightly out of the car while Rosalie got out gracefully.

"I know this sounds sort of strange so early," Bella said slowly while Alice and Rosalie looked at her concernedly.

"But I think you guys are the best friends I ever had. Ever." Bella finished, hoping she didn't sound like a leech. Her apprehension grew as Alice and Rosalie stared at her startled, exchanged unreadable looks.

Then they jumped on her, hugging Bella so tightly she couldn't breathe. "Do I take it; this means you like me too?"

"Girl! We love you!" Alice cried out, Rosalie nodding her head too. Bella looked at both of them happily and then by mutual but unspoken consent, they jumped in and hugged each other tightly.

_**Author's note: I know this chapter is extra long but then I think that's just how I write. Some chapters are super long while others are pretty short. I loved writing this chapter. Please tell me if you liked it too.**_


	4. The Name Of The Game

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

The Name Of The Game

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. And reader13lovesbooks thank you so so much! I love you! Thanx to ASitthunders and Aggirl101 for your reviews!  
**_

_**Soundtrack: The Name of The Game**_

"You're going to do just fine. So stop worrying!" Alice hugged a scared Bella tightly.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the new kid." Bella muttered, clutching her satchel tightly as they walked down the corridor.

"Look, I bet no one will notice you're even here." Alice reassured her, dancing along next to her in her tights and leotard.

"Gee thanks Alice." Bella muttered sarcastically, paling even further as they approached her class room.

"Anytime." Alice grinned back and Bella groaned mentally, scanning the crowds for someone. A tall, gorgeous, bronze haired someone, a small voice whispered in her head. Bella firmly ignored it.

"So where's Rose?" Bella asked, trying to block out the voice in her head which was currently screaming,_ where's Edward?_

"Oh! Her acting class started early." Alice muttered distractedly. Bella looked down at her and found her flushed and fidgety. Frowning slightly, she looked in the direction that Alice was staring at. And paled completely herself.

There, striding down the corridor, were Emmett, Jasper and…Edward. Bella couldn't pull her eyes away from how great he looked in his white T-shirt and blue jeans. Apparently, nor could the rest of the girls because they were openly gawking at him.

"Doesn't he look adorable?" Alice whispered, and Bella immediately responded. "Incredibly."

The air filled with sighs and hope as the boys came closer, waving and smiling at the lucky people they knew.

"Hi Jasper!" Alice cried out brightly, and Jasper turned to see who had called his name. When he saw Alice, he smiled warmly. Alice immediately flushed brighter and cursed herself for it. But just then, Jessica pushed past Alice and threw herself in Jasper's arms.

Alice's heart sank as she realized he had been smiling at Jessica, not her. To cover her mortification, she turned away to talk to Bella, trying to ignore the way Jessica was all over Jasper.

But Bella was too busy staring at Edward. Oh no Bella! Alice thought in despair. But it was no good. Bella was like in a trance.

If Bella could have thought rationally she would have completely agreed with Alice. But from the moment she had laid eyes on Edward, her thinking stopped. All she could see was him, the way his eyes sparkled and his beautiful smile. And then he had turned and smiled at her and Bella feared she was going to have a melt down.

But then a jarring, "Edward! Baby!" and Lauren's leap straight into Edward's lap, snapped Bella out of her reverie. She hastily collected herself and literally dragged Alice away from there.

"Let's go." Bella said curtly and Alice followed without a protest. She didn't see the pair of amused green eyes that followed her. She didn't know where she was going just that she had to get away from…them! Alice took her to the girl's loo. And it was only after they reached, did Bella realize how upset Alice was.

"Hey! What happened?" Bella asked worriedly, quickly taking some tissues from the container. Alice took them gratefully, dabbing at her runaway mascara.

"Nothing happened. It's just that I made a fool of myself…again!" Alice shrugged, a teary smile on her face.

"Tell me about it." Bella said quietly. She plopped down next to Alice and handed her a bottle of water.

"Oh I don't know. You know I like Jasper right?" Bella nodded. "Well, I called out to him and he smiled. Smiled!" Alice sighed. Bella couldn't suppress the grin that spread on her lips.

"And then…then" Alice voice's broke, "Jessica ran out from behind me and they started kissing." Bella winced imagining the way the horrible situation would have hurt Alice.

"And I realized, he was smiling at her. At her!" Alice's voice became indignant now. "He sees right through me like I just don't exist! Like I'm nobody!"

"That's because you _are_ nobody!" Alice's head flew up in shock and Bella cursed herself for not noticing Jessica and Lauren enter. There was another girl with them, a very pretty red head.

It was she who had spoken. She sauntered towards them, tossing her hair back like a supermodel. Bella thought she just looked plain silly.

"Alice, I don't even know what you're crying about. I mean, I know you're dumb but how could you still not get that Jasper doesn't even know you exist. You are nobody to him. Face it!"

Bella gasped in outrage at the redhead's cruel words. She tried to jump up and say something but Alice held her back. Bella was never prouder than her that moment when she got up and squarely faced the girl. "I think I prefer being a nobody to Jasper rather than stale leftovers."

The redhead's face began to match the shade of her hair. She looked like she was about to slap Alice when Lauren slinked in. "Easy Victoria. Don't you know how jealous she is of all of us? Especially Jessica." Lauren smirked as Alice paled. Jessica and Victoria exchanged high fives.

Bella had been standing quietly all this time but now she felt it was time for her to speak up. "Jealous? Of what? The fact that she has a brain and you don't? Or that she doesn't need to wear skirts that barely cover her butt to attract boys? Or jealous because she's prettier than all of you put together?"

"Why you!" Lauren narrowed her eyes.

"How original. I take it back. I think you do have a brain, one the size of a pea but at least its there. Though I can't say the same for your minions." Bella retorted, Alice beginning to shake with laughter next to her.

"Who the heck are you? Alice's personal bodyguard?" Victoria retorted lamely while Jessica whispered to Lauren, "What's a minion?"

How dumb can people be? Bella wondered looking at the trio in front of her. Too much silicon in their brains probably.

"What's this? It's the Let's Bitch About The Wannabes fest and no one invited me?" Bella barely suppressed a grin as Rosalie sailed into the loo, her walk a rival for any supermodel. Genuinely.

"Oh great! It's the return of the Barbie! How's Emmett, Rose?" Lauren sneered, though Bella could make out that she was genuinely a little scared of Rose.

"I don't know Lauren. You're the one who's draped all over him. Or wait was that Edward?" Rosalie snapped back, standing next to Alice and Bella.

"You're just jealous. Jealous that Emmett wanted me more than he wanted you!" Lauren retorted, reinforced by Victoria and Jessica's "Yeah!"

"Right. And when did that happen? Before he dropped you like a hot potato or after?" Rosalie coolly blew at her nails.

"Why you little!" Lauren began to rant but was cut off by Alice's bored, "Boy! She's repetitive! Maybe they should all come back when they actually have some good comebacks."

"Buts that the problem." Bella pretended to be thinking seriously, tapping her finger against her brain, "You can't buy brains at the nearest mall. Unlike certain other parts of your anatomy."

"Ooh!" Alice and Rosalie chorused. Jessica, Lauren and Victoria just gaped at them with their mouth open before Lauren strode away, followed by Jessica and Victoria.

Rosalie carefully shut the door behind them, before collapsing against it in laughter. Alice and Bella had to hold on to each other for dear life. They were shaking so hard.

"Did you-_gasp- _ see her-_gasp-_ face?" Rosalie gasped out through spurts of laughter.

"Priceless man, priceless. Who knew our Bella had such a sharp tongue?" Alice wiped the tears away from her eyes, clutching Bella to her side.

"Our little girl is all grown up!" Rosalie sobbed, causing another hysterical fit of laughter.

"But no seriously, I would never have guessed you could lash out like that." Alice placed a hand on Bella's arm.

Bella just shrugged and said, "Normally, I hate to say anything to people. But the way those three were carrying on! I lost my top!"

"Well," Rosalie paused in front of Bella hugging her tightly, "I for one am glad that you did. But this does mean that now you're going to be in their torture list too."

"I don't care," Bella replied. "Nobody gets away with hurting my friends like that." They had just about reached Bella's class when she stopped Rosalie and asked, "Say, what did you do to Lauren that's she's so scared of you?"

Rosalie and Alice exchanged mischievous glances before Rose coolly said, "Oh nothing. When I found her with Emmett, I ran after her with a garden shears and chopped all her hair off. After which Alice and I dyed it blue. She had to wear a cap for a month after that."

She peered up from her inspections of her nails and winked at a shocked Bella. After a second of staring at each other's face, they broke into mad laughter again getting weird looks from passersbys.

"I love you guys!" Bella finally gasped out, before waving them away and stepping into class, still shaking with laughter.

X-X-X

But when she stepped inside the room and shut the door behind her, she was amazed to find the class empty.

Empty except for Edward.

Oh shit! Bella thought, planning to back out quietly before he looked up from his notes and caught her staring at him.

But she must have made some sound because he looked up suddenly with a startled expression on his face. It quickly became a smile when he saw it was her.

"Hey," he asked in that gorgeous voice of his, "You're the new girl right?"

Bella clutched her bag tighter and opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out. So she just settled for nodding eagerly.

Argh! Could I be any lamer? She wondered. But Edward just smiled at her and invited her to sit in the chair next to him. He's probably used to this reaction all the time, she thought sourly and went and perched on the seat next to his.

"Hi, I'm Edward." He proffered her his hand and Bella stared at it, temporarily mesmerized by they way the sunlight made his skin seem more golden and how lovely and long his fingers were.

"H-hi I'm the New Gir- I mean I'm Bella. Bella Swan." She placed her hand gingerly in his and was surprised by how soft it was and the instant electricity that shot through her arm.

She quickly removed her hand from his and looked around the room, desperate to find something she could talk about. "You, um, sing?"

"I _am_ sitting in the singing room." He replied, inclining his head towards hers.

"Of- of course. Yeah! The singing room." Bella muttered, thinking all the time, _ don't stare! Don't stare! Ohmigod! His eyes are so gorgeous. They look like emeralds. And they're as deep as the-_

"I'm sorry what?" Bella asked, realizing he was waiting for her to answer some question.

"I was saying, you're Alice's sister right? From Florida?" Bella swore he was laughing at her though there was no sign of amusement on his face except for his eyes.

"Yeah, that's me." Bella shifted awkwardly, fidgeting with her notebook.

"And you were the one who was pretending to be asleep on the beach. May I ask why?"

Bella nearly fell off her chair in shock. She didn't know he was going to bring it up so soon.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She looked around herself desperately for an escape but all there was the door that was shut and the window. Except that they were on the third floor. Nice, I'm trapped, Bella thought dejectedly.

"Are you always this nervous with people you don't know or is it just me?" He flashed his adorable smile again and this time Bella could see he had a dimple in one cheek too!

"Don't answer a question with a question." She retorted, a tad lamely.

"Why not? It's what you're doing." Bella stared as he leaned back in his chair and stretched.

Time to leave. Now. So she picked up her bag and sprang up from her seat, "Look, I gotta go. Could you tell the teacher that I've got a…a….stomach ache!" she finished with a burst of inspiration.

"You're running away." He suddenly sprang from his seat and caught hold of her wrist. It happened so fast that Bella had no time to evade his grasp. "I wonder why?"

"Let me go!" Bella hissed, groaning as she heard footsteps outside the room. But Edward once again reclined in his chair, still holding on to her wrist with a relaxed but strong grip.

"Nope. Not until you promise to meet me for coffee." Bella stared at him in shock, unable to believe what was going on.

"I can't. Besides, won't Lauren object to it?" She said nastily, caught in this surreal tug of war with Edward. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that coming to California would have her making two instantaneous best friends, three equally instantaneous enemies and the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen in her life hold her hostage until she agreed to go on a date with him.

"Lauren? Why would she object?" Edward narrowed his eyes at her, all the amusement vanished from his green gaze.

"Because- LET GO!" Bella panicked, hearing the door being opened.

"I'll let go. But you know what you have to do." Just say yes Bella, she urged herself, otherwise you'll have rumors spreading before you know it!

"Fine! Fine I'll go with you! Now will you let go?" The door was beginning to open and Bella's eyes widened with panic as she a bunch of people rushing in.

She nervously shoved her glasses up her nose and picked up her bag and moved to the back of the class. It was only after she sat down that she realized her hand was free.

Edward was talking to a bunch of people in front but Bella could see he was smirking at her. What have I just done? She wondered.

But before she could angst anymore, the teacher walked in. "Good morning. Good morning. Aah! We have a new student in class today!" she clapped her hands together delightedly. "Miss Swan would you please wave to the class?"

Oh no! Bella felt her cheeks redden as she stood up and awkwardly waved to the class. The torture sessions had yet to begin.

X-X-X

The class couldn't get over soon enough for Bella. Miss Aria, the music teacher, was a horror if there ever was one. She didn't know how she could tolerate her for the next two years!

Just as Bella was contemplating the distance between the door and her seat, she was smacked by a paper ball. "Ow! What the-"

"Yes, Miss Swan is there a problem?" Miss Aria swept up to her. Bella quickly stuffed the paper ball in her bag.

"N-nthing at all." Bella stuttered, mortified because the whole class was staring at her.

"How are you here dear?" Miss Aria peered at her over the rims of her spectacles making Bella feel like she was a three year old caught stealing a cookie.

"O-on scholarship." Bella replied, blushing even redder.

"I thought so." Miss Aria sniffed dismissively and walked past. Bella was left standing there with her mouth open.

But then something else happened that made her jaw drop even further, "Miss Aria, did you know that the scholarship programme is a very prestigious one. My grandfather, one of the founders was particularly proud of it."

Miss Aria turned a dull shade of red herself before saying effusively, "Of course Mr. Edward. You're absolutely correct! I believe a lot in scholarships myself you know. Its such a wonderful concept-"

Luckily, the bell rang just then, interrupting Miss Aria's rattling. Bella ran out of class, one of the first to leave. She ran and sat in one of the several hidden alcoves in the school.

She hurried opened the paper ball, smoothening the paper hurriedly. She knew it was from Edward the moment she read:

_A promise is a promise._

_I'll pick you up in the evening at 6._

_Don't disappoint me._

Bella leaned back against the wall, not sure whether to be angry or ecstatic. She settled for being dazed.

X-X-X

"I need to thank you." Bella smiled, enjoying the feel of the ocean under her feet. Her white cotton summer dress was floating around her ankles and the sea breeze was tugging at her hair. She had never enjoyed the beach so much before.

Edward had been true to his word and picked her up at 6, much to Alice's shock. And Bella's.

They had taken their coffee and headed to the beach. They sat their talking for a long time. Bella never remembered laughing so much on any other date. Not that there had been that many. But it felt very natural with Edward. It was when they had finished with their coffees and started walking along the beach, did Bella remember to thank him.

"For what?" Edward asked, looking absolutely gorgeous in his rolled up pants and with his sleeves shoved up to his elbows.

"For what you did in the class today. With Miss Aria I mean." Bella happily munched on the cotton candy Edward had brought her, careful not to look at him.

"Nah, it was the least I could do. I mean, she was being really rude" he reached over to take a piece of cotton candy from her, stealing the whole thing when she tried to hide it from him.

"No, I mean you didn't have to." Bella replied seriously, turning towards him.

"No I had to. I don't like to see you get hurt." He replied, equally seriously. Bella felt herself drowning as she stared into his eyes, the picture of him etched against the dying sun forever engraved in her mind.

"Thank you." Bella said simply. Edward linked his hand in hers and Bella didn't pull away.

They continued down the beach in silence.

X-X-X

The next day dawned with a lot of sunshine and promise. Bella woke up with a dreamy smile on her face before she realized what it was that caused it.

After their walk, Edward had dropped her at home and hadn't kissed her or anything. Bella wondered if he was being the perfect gentleman or whether he had only a friendly interest in her.

"Edward doesn't have a friendly interest in girls, Bella." Alice pointed out when Bella was sharing the details of the previous evening with Rose and her during lunch break.

"And nor do they have it in him." Rosalie said, cutting into her steak. "What? It's true!" she said when Alice hit her on the arm.

But when she saw the pained expression on Bella's face, she immediately apologized. "I'm sorry Bells, but it's true. Edward is a fantastic guy but he's notorious for his reputation with girls. I just don't want to see him break your heart."

"He won't break my heart." Bella replied firmly, hoping desperately that she believed it herself.

"Don't bet on it." Rosalie muttered. Alice just shook her head in dismay. "It's just that we don't want to see you get hurt. Edward's a player and leopards don't change their spots overnight."

"Speaking of players, guess whose here." Rosalie murmured, tilting her head towards the left. Alice groaned out aloud when she saw Jasper, Emmett and Edward coming towards them. Oh crap! Bella thought, totally unprepared for dealing with Edward right now.

"Hey Rose." Emmett drawled as they came and stopped right next to their table.

"What do you want Emmett? And are you really that ill mannered that you can't see there are other people sitting on the table as well?" Rosalie snapped at him.

Bella watched in fascination as Emmett paled a little before regaining his relaxed posture. "Hey imp, Hey new girl!" Bella nodded politely while Alice rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Her name is Bella." Once again, it was Rose who snapped back.

"Rose what's your problem babe?" Emmett replied, getting angry now.

"Don't-call-me-babe YOU GREAT OAF!" Rose yelled, dumping her glass on water on him before running out of the cafeteria. Emmett mopped his face with the tissue Bella had given him, muttering a curt "thanks". Edward whispered something in his ear and Emmett nodded before running out of the cafeteria in the same direction as Rose.

"I hope you know what you're doing man. Cause if he hurts her again-"Jasper whispered but was cut off by Edward's "Chill dude. He won't"

Then Edward turned towards Alice and Bella with a big smile and said, "So ladies, what's up?"

Bella's breath caught in her throat as Edward casually slipped into the chair next to her. From the corner of her eye, she could see Alice go pale as Jasper slid in next to her.

"Should I go after her?" Alice asked Bella but it was Edward who answered, "No. They've needed to sort this out for a long time. Let them be."

Alice subsided in her chair and nodded. Bella felt really happy for her friend when Jasper turned to Alice and started talking about something in class. Bella seized the opportunity to ask Edward, "What did you say to him?"

"Emmett?" Edward asked. Bella was surprised to see how serious he had become. "Yeah"

"I told him to go after her. He'll be a fool if he lets her get away again."

"That's, that's really nice of you." Bella could feel her heart melt. It practically dissolved when he smiled back at her.

"So you want to go out for coffee this Saturday?" Edward asked, before leaning in, and whispering, "I promise I won't steal your cotton candy."

"She can't!" Alice cried out suddenly, startling the whole table. She went red as she clarified, "We have a family barbeque this Saturday and Bella can't really miss it. It's her first one."

"Oh." Edward sighed and Bella gave him a regretful smile. But then he perked up and said, "Well how about Sund-"

"Bella can I speak to you please?" Alice cut in once more, "In private?"

Bella nodded reluctantly, following Alice outside the cafeteria. "What is your problem?" She hissed at Alice.

"Look. Don't do this. Please." Alice pleaded but Bella was feeling too angry to listen to her. "Alice, you're my best friend. But that doesn't give you any right to make my decisions. so back off!"

Alice recoiled as if Bella had slapped her. Bella immediately felt bad. She said in a much softer voice "Look, I'm sorry. But I'm really sick of being warned off. And anyway, it's just a date. It's not like I'm going to marry him! I know you're worried about me. But I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Alice reluctantly accepted Bella's hug. "As long as you remember that." The bell rang just then and she danced off to her class. Bella took in a deep breath before turning around to head back into the cafeteria.

But then she saw that Edward and Jasper were talking to Victoria, Jessica and…Lauren. The latter had draped herself all over Edward's lap. And he didn't seem too keen to get her off.

"What am I doing to myself?" Bella sighed, resting her forehead against the pillar. Memories of last evening flooding her brain. It was the first time in her life that Bella genuinely felt her heart ache.

Looking at Edward, she could see the way he had laughed and joked with her on the beach and the way he had stared into her eyes. "_I've seen you twice, in a short time. Only a day since we started."_

She moved restlessly away from the cafeteria, heading for the school gardens. She needed some privacy to think. "_It seems to me, for every time, I'm getting more open hearted."_

She had told him things that she had never told anyone else, even Renee. The memory of his face against the sunset sky shone brightly in her mind's eye. "_Your smile and the sound of your voice, and the way you see through me. Got a feeling you give me no choice and it means a lot to me…"_

She really wanted to know where they stood. Was it just friendship or was it something deeper? And what about Lauren? He had seemed genuinely surprised when Bella had said that she would object to their going out for coffee. What game was he playing?

"_So I want to know, what's the name of the game? Does it mean anything to you? What's the name of the game? Can you feel it the way I do?" _ She ran her hand gently along the roses as she walked.

"_Tell me please…cause I have to know. I'm a curious child, beginning to grow. And you make me talk, and you make me feel, and you make show what I'm trying to conceal."_

She remembered how easily he could make her spill her secrets. But something inside her trusted him. She wondered if he felt the same way.

"_I trust in you. Would you let me down? Would you laugh at me, if I said I cared for you?"_ Boy! She really wanted to know the answer to the last question.

"_Would you feel the same way too? I want to know! The name of the game."_

Bella sighed as she walked back to class. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe she should think about it more.

Or Maybe for once in her life, she could go with what her heart was saying. Coming to California had changed her life forever! Bella thought as she headed for class, in more ways than one. She wasn't beginning to recognize herself.

_**Author's note: well guys, I hope you like it! The next chapter is Our last Summer. And thank you for reading!**_


	5. Our Last Summer

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

Our Last Summer

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews! I feel as if Im in heaven!**_

_**Soundtrack: Our Last Summer**_

"Easy dad! You don't want to overdo the sausages!" Alice chirped as she whizzed around with a stack of plates in her hand, laying the table.

"I'll have you know that I've been grilling sausages since before you were born!" Charlie growled, prodding the admittedly dark sausages.

"That's why they're looking a little charred around the edges hon." Tanya kissed Charlie on the cheek before placing the coleslaw on the table.

She winked at Bella who was just taking in the scene. It was so warm and loving and so…so complete. And the best part was that she felt she belonged here. Renee shouldn't have kept her from her family but if she was honest enough, even Bella hadn't been completely overwhelmed to find out about her dad.

But she did now. She wanted to know how her parents met, their life stories, their love story! She wanted to know how Charlie met Tanya and Alice. She wanted to know more about herself and now with the peaceful evening getting comfortable around them, Bella gathered her courage to ask her father.

"Bells, do you want me to answer that?" Charlie said, startling Bella. Had she spoken her thoughts out aloud? She really really hoped not!

The doorbell rang again, its persistent peeling breaking the silence of the sunset. "Bella? Honey? Do you want to answer the doorbell or should I?" Charlie asked in a slightly exasperated voice.

"Oh the doorbell! You want me to answer the doorbell?" Bella repeated, relieved.

"Yes, if it's not a problem." Charlie looked at her concernedly, "Honey, are you feeling alright?"

"No, I mean, yes, I'm perfectly fine. I'll get that doorbell." Bella literally ran out of the backyard, leaving a puzzled Charlie behind her.

She hurried past Alice and Tanya who were laughing about something in the kitchen and nearly knocked over a big vase on the foyer table. Phew! She breathed as she thought about how she had nearly blurted out all her questions to Charlie. She had to ask but in a more…diplomatic way.

The doorbell was ringing again and again till someone had their finger pressed completely against it.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! What's your hurry?" Bella called out, swinging open the big oak door. And nearly fainting when she saw who it was outside.

"Hey Bella. Sorry about the doorbell but we have a little emergency here." Edward smiled at her, leaning against the doorframe.

Calm down my nearly beating me to death heart! Bella ordered herself before stuttering, "E-emergency?" What had happened? Had he gotten robbed? Mauled? But he looked perfectly alright. Bella had to bite her tongue to hold back the flood of the concerned questions.

Luckily Edward didn't notice it or he ignored it but he kept smiling at her and then pointed his thumb behind him, "Yeah! The Big Guy here needs something to eat. Desperately!"

"Oh!" Bella tore her eyes of Edward to peer behind him and saw Emmett and Jasper laughing about something hysterically.

"Um, he doesn't look too desperate." Bella raised her eyebrows at Edward who had the most angelic look on his face.

"Watch this!" Edward whispered, leaning closer to Bella whose heart rate sky rocketed. He turned around and called out in a theatrical voice, "Ooh! I smell…HOTDOGS!"

It was almost as if a national calamity had happened. Emmett and Jasper stopped laughing, Jasper backing off suddenly and Edward pressing himself against the side of the door pulling Bella to him.

Emmett sniffed the air like a wolf, his nose twitching before he shouted, "HOTDOGS!" and charged into the house.

The wind kicked up by his departure blew at Bella's hair. But she was too dazed to notice. All she was aware of was Edward's arms holding her tightly as she looked into his green eyes. The moment became intense and Bella felt the blood pool in her cheeks as Edward's eyes became darker and he started dipping his head towards her.

"EMMETT YOU OAF! YOU NEARLY KNOCKED ME DOWN!"

Bella jumped guilty, almost falling backwards as she hastily moved out of Edward's arms. She must have imagined his arms tightening around her for a second before he let her go because when she looked at him, he was busy brushing his clothes.

"Bella! I'm so sorry that that mutt had to turn up with his asinine friends- Oh Hi Jasper!" Everyone watched in fascination as Alice turned a deep shade of red.

"Alice. Nice to see you too." Jasper drawled, flashing his famous smile at her. Alice could feel her feet lifting off the floor.

"Um…Why don't...Um… Why don't you guys...uh" Alice stuttered and Bella winced mentally as her friend turned a deeper shade of red.

"Hey Alice, Emmett was saying that there were going to be hotdogs. Why don't we move inside before he finishes them off?" Edward cut in smoothly, putting his arm around a flustered Alice. "That is, if you're alright with us asinine people?"

"No, No! You know I didn't mean it like that! I just thought that Jessica and the others had come too" Alice could have bitten her tongue as she saw Jasper stiffen. "Not that that would have been a problem." She hastily added, looking pleadingly at a helpless Bella.

"Of course it wouldn't have been." Edward smoothly cut in again, "But they were busy."

"Yeah! Shopping!" Jasper snorted.

"Oh! Shopping…yeah I completely hate it!" Alice eagerly agreed, ignoring Bella who was miming slicing her hand against her throat.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to Charlie who goes nearly bankrupt paying your bills." Bella glanced away from Edward to see Emmett leaning against the doorway that led to the backyard, a stack of hot dogs in front of him.

"Emmett!" Alice hissed, getting completely embarrassed as this time even Edward couldn't save her. Not that he had a problem till now; Bella thought sourly, he and Alice seemed really comfortable!

Emmett just laughed at Alice and then abruptly turned his attention towards Bella, "So you're the new girl, right?"

"Her name is Bella, Emmett." Edward said in a tired voice.

"Yeah, you would know. You keep saying it often enough!" Emmett drawled, and the room went absolutely silent. This time Bella looked like she was praying for the earth to collapse from under her feet. Edward looked like he wanted to kill Emmett in a thousand different ways. Jasper looked amused while Alice had a worried look in her eyes. Emmett was the only one who seemed completely relaxed and normal as he happily munched on his hot dogs.

Just then the doorbell rang and Bella ran to open it, thankful for the reprieve from the situation.

Only it turned out to be even more volatile as Rosalie happily stepped in and hugged Bella tightly. "Hey!" She smiled brightly, walking towards the backyard innocently. But she kept on talking without pause so Bella couldn't warn her. She only prayed that the massacre would be over soon.

"Alice told me you guys were having a barbeque and I just couldn't miss it." Rose continued, "I hope you don't mind me- WHAT IS HE DOING OVER HERE!"

"Nice to see you too Rose." Emmett stood up straight suddenly, unknowingly repeating Jasper's words from ten minutes before.

"Alice!" Rose turned on a cowering Alice with flashing eyes, "You never told me that HE! Was going to be here!" she stabbed her finger in Emmett's direction.

"Cut the drama Rose." Jasper coldly put in, his own temper rising to meet his sister's.

"You shut up!" Rose snapped back, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Uh…Rose, maybe we should- " Bella started to say but Edward held her back with a gentle hand on her arm. "Don't get into it."

"But!" Bella protested. Edward placed a finger on her lips and Bella's eyes widened as leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Trust me."

Bella couldn't speak, so she just pushed her glasses up her nose with one hand and nodded. "Good." Edward whispered and for a moment Bella's eyes narrowed. That last comment made her feel like an obedient dog who just adoringly agreed to what her master said. Well it wasn't going to happen! Bella drew herself up to snap at Edward. She wasn't going to be one of those idiotic girls who slavishly followed every command he gave!

But before she could say anything else, Tanya stepped in and quickly taking in the situation in one glance, defused it effortlessly.

"Rose! Jasper! Edward! It's so nice to have you here! Charlie cooked way too much as usual and now all that nice food won't go to waste. Why don't you sit come sit down?" She linked one arm through Jasper's and another through Rose's and led them outside.

"Wow." Bella said awestruck while Alice just nodded as the entire procession except them followed Tanya as meekly as lambs.

"Yeah, she's something else." Alice said in a light voice but Bella could sense the pride woven into her voice. Tanya and Alice were a lot alike, Bella realized, both of them appeared very fragile but were very strong.

"Charlie, I mean Dad, is a lucky guy. How did he meet her?" Bella suddenly asked, all her questions returning to her in a flood.

"You don't know?" Alice asked, surprised.

"Well, Um, Renee never…she never talked about him much." Bella stuttered, feeling horribly ignorant and guilty.

She shuffled towards the door but Alice caught up with her and slipped an arm around her waist. "Hey, sorry about that. Look, why don't you ask Charlie? Its one of his favorite stories and he'll be really happy that someone's genuinely interested in hearing it. We've all heard it so many time that we can recite in our sleep. I know Emmett can."

She winked at Bella, who smiled back at her. Things were alright now, Bella thought, relief flooding through her.

She sat down between Alice and Emmett, a little distance away from Edward. He noticed her choice and smirked in amusement because there had been an empty seat right next to him.

Bella just ignored him. She had fallen over him enough. Rosalie was sitting next to Jasper, on Alice's other side. They were talking seriously about something but Bella was glad to see that they had stopped fighting. Things still weren't resolved between Rose and Emmett though, the latter giving her puppy dog looks while Rose just glared at him with daggers in her eyes.

Love sucks, Bella thought morbidly. I mean, look what it did to Emmett and Rose and the funny thing was that they still loved each other. It was there in the way they kept stealing looks at each other.

Or then again, maybe it doesn't, Bella thought when Tanya walked past them to sit down next to Charlie, gently kissing him on the lips while he strummed the guitar.

"Bella wants to know how you to met." Alice piped up, her voice followed by a cacophony of groans from everyone else except Charlie and Tanya and Bella of course.

"Jeez, I bet even Edward and Jasper know it by heart now! I remember Edward humming something sounding like "Our Last Summer" while we were in the shower after gym." Emmett muttered, hanging his head between his hands.

"The question is Emmett" Edward threw a piece of cheese at him while Alice smacked him on the head, "Why were you so concerned about what I was doing in the shower?"

"Oh God! Save me!" Rosalie cried out dramatically as Jasper hooted and Emmett threw the cheese back at Edward. Bella and Alice were clutching each other and laughing at Emmett's red face while Tanya and Charlie looked on indulgently.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Charlie said, in his typical growl.

"Yes Please." Bella said eagerly, pushing her windblown hair behind her ears.

Bella's announcement was followed by another set of groans and moans which Charlie ended by saying, "the lady said yes, so shut up."

They all shushed up after a minute when Charlie started to strum his guitar. "Tanya and I were sweethearts in college. We ran away to Paris and spent our time their hanging out with the arty crowd and motorbiking all the time. It was the best time of our life."

"It certainly was." Tanya tucked her hand into Charlie's in a simple motion that made Bella sigh. She didn't even realize that Edward had come and sat down behind her until he placed his hand on her shoulder. Bella didn't shrug it off.

The guitar strummed quietly as the stars filled the sky as Charlie told them about the adventures Tanya and he had. Their eyes drowning with memories of past years, Charlie sang in a deep smoky voice, "_I can still recall, our last summer. I still see it all…"_

"_Walks along the seine, laughing in the rain, our last summer, memories that we made..."_ Tanya joined in a beautiful clear voice.

"_We made our way along the river and we sat down on the grass by the Eiffel tower…"_

"_I was so happy that we had met," _Charlie kissed Tanya's hand, "_It was the age of no regret."_

"_Oh yes!" _They both sang

"_Those crazy years were the time of the flower power" _Tanya told them, laughing at her own memories as a hippie.

"_But underneath," _Charlie's voice deepened with intensity, "_we had a fear of flying."_

"_Of growing old,"_ Tanya agreed, "_A fear of slowly dying…"_

"_So we took a chance," _they sang together, their voices melding in perfect harmony, staring deep into each other's eyes, "_like we were dancing our last dance!"_

Everybody joined in now, swaying to the music, "_I can recall, our last summer, I still see it all…"_

"_In the Tourist jams, around the Notre dame" _Charlie and Tanya laughed

"_Our last summer," _all the kids chorused, because those were the only lines they really knew.

"_walking hand in hand,"_ everyone laughed as Charlie swung Tanya and his clasped hand's as if they were walking.

"_Paris Restaurants!"_ Alice chirped.

"_Our last summer…"_

"_Morning croissants!" _ Emmett patted his stomach, causing another round of laughs.

"_Living for the day, worries far away, our last summer, we could laugh and play." _ Bella leaned back against Edward unconsciously and he slipped his arms around her, his hand sliding into hers. How she wished she could find a love like Tanya and Charlie's.

"_And now you're working in as a policeman?"_ Bella sang in her beautiful clear voice.

Charlie nodded regretfully.

"_Family man…" _She winked at him and he roared laughingly, "Damn right!"

"_Football fan?"_ Rosalie piped up from next to her.

"Only American." And the boys hooted and whistled in support.

"_And your name is Charlie…" _ Emmett sang in a high pitched voice causing a moment's silence as everyone stared at him before bursting into laughter.

"That's Uncle to you kid" Tanya smacked him on the head.

Charlie sighed as he rested his hands on the guitar and looked into the bonfire they had made. "_How dull it seems…"_

"_But you're the hero of my dreams…"_ Tanya reassured him, the audience giving them catcalls as Charlie swept her into a tight hug.

"_I can still recall our last summer, I still see it all…our last summer, memories that we made."_

"And then I went away to police academy and Tanya went onto art school. And life happened." Charlie finished, Tanya moving away to clear up the stuff, Bella, Alice and Rosalie getting up to help her but she shushed them away."

"So how did you meet again?" Bella couldn't resist asking.

"Well…ten years later, I see that the new lady in town had parked her car illegally." Charlie laughed as he remembered, "And I walked over to write her a ticket when I see the car is empty. And a little distance away from me, I see this beautiful lady helping an old woman cross the street. She hurried over to her car once they crossed."

"I was so angry at you for cutting me that ticket" Tanya laughed reminiscently, "And you were glaring at me so ferociously!

"I was trying hard not to let my feelings show. I fell totally in love with you again as you stood there screaming at me in front of the whole town and I couldn't care less who saw."

"So then what happened?" Bella asked eagerly.

"Then she drove away and I was left there standing with my heart on my sleeve."

"Pah! I didn't even know you loved me. It took you six months to propose!" Tanya scoffed, but Bella could see that her eyes were sparkling.

"And when I did, it was with a live band and a truck full of roses!" Charlie exclaimed.

Bella almost sighed with happiness over the beautiful story. She was glad that both her parents had found someone to love. How she wished that there was someone like that for her too.

"Try me." Edward whispered in her ear and Bella jumped. "Wh-what?"

"You looked like you had some heavy duty stuff on your mind. Tell me about it. I heard I'm a good listener."

Bella let out a mental groan of relief and looked around herself, surprised to see everyone else gone.

"They're all inside. I promised Tanya I would convince you to come in before you caught a chill." He leaned back against the wooden table.

They sat quietly for a few moments, enjoying each other's company. The wind blew again, and Bella raised her hand to tuck away a strand of hair behind her ear but Edward was faster and did it for her. Bella stared at him, unable to tear her eyes away from his as they were pulled into another one of their moments.

Edward leaned in closer, his head blocking out the light. It looked to Bella like he was rimmed with gold. But soon he came so close that she couldn't think, her eyes shutting as his lips stopped a scant second away from hers. Bella felt her heart pump fast, but after a moment or two nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see Edward leaning back against the table, a smirk on his face and…a hotdog in his hands. It had been lying behind her.

Bella stood up abruptly, anger radiating off her in waves. She made a move to stomp past Edward who quickly caught hold of her hand. "Bella, Sorry! Sorry! I was just messing with you!"

"Well I don't like it! So just…just go to He-Mphhhhh" Bella couldn't complete her rant because Edward had suddenly pulled her down and placed his lips on hers.

Oh wow! Bella thought as her eyes shut dreamily, when after a moment of struggling, she leaned back in Edward's arms and enjoyed the kiss. And what a kiss! Bella felt like she was drowning in a sea of gold and she never wanted to get out! He was sliding his lips against hers; sipping at them gently and Bella's hands clutched his shirt tightly.

Bella forgot all about her family inside, as her hands made their way into Edward's hair. She loved the feel of his thick hair against her hands, and the way he slanted his mouth over hers again and again till they had to break apart for breath. Both of them were panting, their lips swollen with the rigorous kissing.

Edward rested his forehead's against Bella's, his strong hands gently clasping her cheeks. Bella felt her heart melt as he gently stroked his thumbs against her cheekbones. When had he taken of her glasses Bella didn't know. And she didn't really care. What she did care about what had happened.

"Edward, what abo-" Bella began but was cut off by the finger Edward placed against her lips. "Ssh. No questions. I apologize for teasing you earlier but I'm Not going to apologize for that!"

"Do you hear me asking for one?" Bella asked dryly, Edward grinning at her with that adorable dimple in his cheek. "C'mon, let's go inside before my dad comes out with his shotgun."

"One he's completely authorized to use." Edward said equally dryly but he got up with Bella, and they moved inside, still holding hands.

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. I've put Rosalie and Emmett in Cullen Family Love Legacy on hold, at least till I finish this story, so please forgive me for that. The next song is Honey Honey.**_


	6. Dancing Queen

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

Dancing Queen

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews! I feel as if Im in heaven! I know I said ill write on Honey Honey but this just flowed. ive been a little busy and haven't written for some time.**_

_**Soundtrack: Dancing Queen**_

"You what!" Alice screamed, jumping on Bella's bed while Rose looked gracefully perched on the end of Bella's bed.

"Edward and I kissed. Well, he kissed me." Bella clarified, blushing as she remembered what happened that evening.

"And where were we?" Rosalie asked, painting her nails.

She was spending the night over at their place and Bella knew there was no better time to break it to them. She knew they weren't going to take it well but she was beginning to get annoyed with Alice's forecasts of doom.

"Uh, you had all gone inside to watch TV or something." Bella replied vaguely, trying to bat away Alice's hands as she tried new hairstyles on Bella.

"You were squabbling with Emmett, Rose." Alice said pointedly but Rose gave it back to her with a, "While you were mooning over Jasper?"

"Ouch!" Bella winced and both of them turned on her, "What?"

"Nothing. Alice just gave my hair a tight tug." Bella looked at them with wide eyes. "Guys what's going on? You two have been taking snipes at each other all evening."

"Ask her!" Alice cried, "She's the one snapping at Emmett all the time. I know that they've had a tough time and it must be painful but they keep fighting with each other and I'm sick of it!"

"What's it to you?" Rosalie snapped, "No one is saying anything to you at all."

"Emmett is my brother!" Bella winced as Alice gave her hair a particularly vicious tug.

"So? Jasper is mine! Do you see me get upset when you're cursing him and slobbering all over him-"

"SLOBBERING? How could you say that Rose? You're just like the rest of them, cold and cruel and mean and-"Alice protested, tears slipping down her face.

"Hey, hey hey! What's all this about other people saying stuff to you?" Bella asked concernedly, mentally kicking herself for not realizing what was going on with Alice.

She had been very quiet for the last few days and Bella had been meaning to ask her what was wrong. In fact, she had been acting uncharacteristically since the day they had lunch with Edward and Jasper in the canteen.

At the barbeque as well, Bella could see that she would slip into periods of silence though she laughed along with the others. Obviously, it was related to Jasper, but what on earth was going on? Bella wondered.

A glance at Rosalie showed that she too was startled by Alice's sudden outburst. Normally, the two of them would have stormy rages but they would get over soon and both of them would be laughing and hugging in a matter of minutes.

But this must have been unusual for Alice, because Rose was looking at Bella helplessly. Bella just shrugged and walked over to Alice.

The latter was looking moodily out of the window, suspiciously sniffing every few minutes, now and then.

"What happened Alice?" Bella asked softly, placing one hand comfortingly on Alice's shoulder. She was surprised that Alice automatically stiffened before shrugging it off, "Nothing."

"Well, it doesn't look like nothing to me. So speak up and stop acting like a prima donna." Rose commented from her perch on the bed.

"Rose!" Bella hissed, but was cut off by Alice's hurt "let it be Bella. She wouldn't understand, she's more interested in doing her nails."

"Oh come on, honey," Rose protested, "You know it isn't true. I'm not good with stuff like this. You know that."

She too had come and stood by the window, on Alice's other side. She flashed a winning smile at Alice who just gave her a disbelieving look and said, "You're not good at this? So that excuses you being insensitive and spineless?"

"Hey!" Both Bella and Rose exclaimed, surprised by the venom in Alice's voice.

"Just what is wrong with you?" Rose demanded, spinning Alice around to face her. She was beginning to get angry now and Bella was worried that this was the making of World War 3.

"What's wrong is the fact that Lauren, Jessica and Victoria called me a sexless twit in front of Jasper and they were all laughing! They said that I was so ugly, it was no wonder that no boy was interested in me and that I should face facts and realize that Jasper was never ever going to be interested in a weirdo nothing like me!"

By the time Alice had finished, tears were pouring down her face. Her shoulders were shaking as she tried to drag in deep breaths between sobs.

"I'm going to-" Rosalie growled, racing towards the door with her fists clenched. Bella hauled her back by the collar of her jacket and nearly got hit herself.

"Stop acting stupidly. Alice needs us _now_!" Bella hissed, watching with angry pleasure as Rosalie's face flushed a dull shade. Finally, the blonde ducked her head and said in an ashamed voice, "You're right. I have been stupid. And selfish. I was so involved in all my problems that I didn't care what was happening in her life."

"Yeah that's true." Bella agreed truthfully and just shrugged when Rosalie gave her a hurt look. "So what you need to do is stop acting stupidly and make it up to Alice."

"You're right." Rosalie agreed once again and flashed Bella a grateful grin. Both of them walked up to Alice and put an arm around her but she just shrugged them off and walked over to the window, staring out of it blindly.

"Alice-" Bella began but this time Rosalie stopped her.

"I know just what to do. It always works." Rosalie winked at a bewildered Bella and leaned against the window casually and started whistling the tune of a famous song.

"Oh no! No way!" Alice muttered, wiping away her tears as she shook her head in disbelief.

Rosalie pulled Alice's hands away from her ears. "Oh yes!"

She and Bella quickly adopted a pose with imaginary mikes in the room and pointed them at an embarrassed Alice as they sang, "_You can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life! See that girl! Watch that scene! Digging the Dancing Queen!"_

"Oh gosh! I cannot believe this is happening!" Alice muttered, but a smile was breaking through all the tears and encouraged, Bella picked up a feather duster and circled her, crooning in a low voice, "_Friday nights and the lights are low…"_

"Actually its Saturday." Alice corrected, shaking her head once more as Rosalie dimmed the lights in the room. But Bella ignored her as she sang, "_Looking for a place to go…"_

"Yeah! Away from you!" Alice slipped in, but she let Bella ditch the feather duster and lead her into a dance.

"_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing, you come to look for king!"_ Rosalie put in, cracking up Bella and Alice as she curled her upper lip and twisted her body like Elvis.

"_Anybody could be that guy…"_ Bella crooned into Alice's ear, smacking the latter when she sighed, "But I just want Jasper!"

"_Night is young and the music's high, With a bit of rock music,  
Everything is fine" _Alice ducked her head when Rosalie tried to place a tiara on it. "_You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance" _

Bella and Rose swung into Alice into a dance, spinning till finally she put her hands up and said loudly, "Stop!" Bella And Rose just stared at her, feeling disappointed until she smiled at them…and sang, "_You are the dancing queen!"_

And then she pulled the two of them into a tight hug that nearly crushed them of their breath and said, "I love you guys!" "We love you too!" Bella replied seriously, all three of them laughing when Rose put in rather militantly, "And we still have to kill the three of them. Nobody, and I mean, Nobody, can get away with dissing my best friends!"

"And I don't think Jasper would ever laugh at you." Bella said loyally. Alice nodded, but a dark shadow of disbelief crossed her face for a second. But she just shook her head as if to clear it and said, "We still have to complete my song! Positions everybody!"

"Now I know she's ok!" Rose grumbled good naturedly but did as Alice asked, jumping onto bed next to Alice. "Alright then, one, two, three…" Alice counted and they all pointed to the mirror on the wall and shrieked at the top of their voices, "_ You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life! See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Their voices reached a high pitch till Charlie swung the door open and glared at them from under bushy eyebrows, but with sparkling eyes. "You can dance but you _can't_ sing! So shut up! My ears are bleeding now!"

This cracked up the girls and they collapsed on the bed laughing. "We love you too!" Alice gasped, but the bewildered look on Charlie's face set them off again. They clutched each other and kept on laughing really hard. "Crazy girls." Charlie grumbled, shutting the door behind him quickly so that they couldn't see the smile on his face.

"Well that was fun!" Bella said on a whoosh of breath, tucking a pillow under her chin.

"Yeah! But what were we talking about before Alice got upset?" Rose pulled the blanket closer around herself, absently playing with a charm bracelet around her wrist. She always had it on, Bella realized. Rose caught Bella staring at her bracelet and smiled, "Emmett gave it to me. On the day he asked me to go steady with him." "those were the good times."Alice sighed,

"What!" She said, when Bella and Rose just stared at her.

"Shouldn't that be Rose's line?" Bella asked. "Well Bella, that one was mine too." Rose put in, and then withdrew and said, "Wait a minute. What were we talking about?"

"About what Bella said before you and I fought." Alice supplied helpfully. "So what _did_ you say, Bella?"

Bella drew back a little as she was faced with two pairs of curious eyes, "Uh…" was the best Bella could come up with. Alice just rolled her eyes and said, "Something about kissing someone." And then as if realizing what she had just said, she clapped her hands on her mouth in shock and clambered to her knees, "YOU GOT KISSED?" "And you never even told us?" Rose asked in an outraged voice. "Well, technically I did. But you guys-" But Bella was cut off by Alice's dismissive wave as she scuttled closer to Bella and asked eagerly, "So who did you kiss? Must be some guy in school?"

"Mike Newton" Rose supplied. There was a moment of silence before all the girls made disgusted gagging sounds and Bella said, "I can't believe you just said that."

"So who _did _you kiss?" Rose crawled closer to Bella too. "Actually, I kissed Edward." Bella felt like she was going to be attacked as Rose and Alice went red in the face. "Well, technically, he kissed me." Bella corrected herself, but if she thought that would help the situation, she was sadly mistaken.

Alice and Rose clutched each other in horror and then at Bella. Bella crossed her arms across her chest defensively, reassuring herself that she had done nothing wrong. "Edward- kissed- you?" Rose spaced out each word, as if talking to a slow child.

"Yes- he- did." Bella replied in the same tone of voice, beginning to get angry now. "this is not good. This is so not good." Alice muttered, shaking her head from side to side.

"Well, it happened. Alice likes Jasper. So what's the problem?" Bella snapped, unable to understand her friends' behavior.

"The problem is that Jasper never kissed Alice- "

"Hey! Stop rubbing it in!" Alice squeaked but Rose continued on as if she was uninterrupted. "- And Alice was tangling with Jessica. When you mess around with Edward, you can be sure that Lauren can mess you up."

"But you messed with Lauren. So what's the big deal anyway?" Bella was still not able to understand what was so wrong in kissing Edward even when it felt so good. Especially when it felt so good.

"The big deal is that Lauren's daddy is in charge of the scholarships. And you're sort of still on probation." Alice explained.

Bella shrugged, "So?" "So Lauren is daddy's little girl and Daddy does whatever Lauren tells him too. And there has been one incident-" Rosalie broke off, sharing uneasy glances with Alice.

"What incident?" Bella said impatiently, wanting to cut through the drama.

"Well, Lauren found out that one girl, Angela, was madly in love with Edward. And she saw her making a play at him and he smiled at her and she went bonkers."

Rose continued from there, "And then the next day, the girl's scholarship was revoked because she wasn't able to fulfill the terms or some other crap."

And that's when Bella actually felt uneasy." This Lauren girl seems a little psycho."

"A little?" Alice scoffed, "Between her crazy mom and her, they rule the school."

"Her mom?" Bella felt the alarm bells sky rocket in her brain.

"Yeah, didn't you know? She teaches you, I think. I keep forgetting her name. Something to do with music." Rose scratched her hair absentmindedly.

"M-me?" This was getting a little too freaky. It couldn't be! But it had to! "Yeah. I got it!" Rose snapped her fingers, "Her name is Miss. Aria. reverted to it after she divorced Mr. Mallory. They hate each other so you'll be alright I think. But you don't know Lauren…

" But the rest of Rosalie's words didn't register in Bella's head as she tried to absorb that Miss. Aria who made her life a living hell was actually Lauren's mother. And she must have known that Lauren hated her! Oh God! her face drained of color as another horrible thought struck her. Miss Aria would never pass her! They would revoke her scholarship! She would have to go home then! How could she? Leave Alice and Rose? Charlie and Tanya? And…Edward?

"BELLA!" Bella snapped out of her trance as Rose and Alice shook her. "Where did you space off to?"

" Nothing. Just thinking." She didn't want them to know how scared she was. Edward would have to be left as a dream, a beautiful but impossible dream.

"Well, I was just telling Alice that we should go shopping for the beach bonfire."

"When's that?" Bella inquired politely, not really caring as the depression of abandoning Edward set into her.

"Oh next week." Rose replied airly, switching off the lights before climbing into bed. she asked softly, "Bella, I'm sorry. But you know it wasn't going to happen between you and Edward right?"

"No. I didn't expect it to." Bella lied, ruthlessly crushing all her hopes in that one second.

"But Rose is right. It's got to hurt." Alice cut in and Bella winced._ If you only knew_, Bella thought silently, pretending to be asleep. "Shut up Alice!" Rosalie hissed. There was a few more minutes of silence, the darkness making itself comfortable when Alice once more piped up, "So Bella, what is good?"

"SHUT UP ALICE!" Bella and Rose said together. Finally, they all fell asleep. Bella didn't even notice the tears slipping down her cheeks.


	7. SOS!

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

SOS!

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews! I feel as if I'm in heaven! I know I said ill write on Honey Honey but this just flowed. I've been a little busy and haven't written for some time.**_

_**Soundtrack: SOS!**_

Pancakes. She could smell their delicious scent wafting past her nose, tantalizing her, calling to her, calling her name…_Bella! Wake up now Bella! Wake up…_

"Wake up Bella!"

"Huh? What?" Bella sputtered, jarred out of her sleep by a shrill voice. Where were the pancakes? Where? Where? Where!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Right here. Wake up sleepyhead before Rose finishes all the pancakes!"

That's it! Bella decided, she had tried to ignore the chirping voice but it was just not going away. She had to take things in her own hands now!

"Bella! Guess who's- whoa!" the voice squeaked again and Bella growled in frustration as she realized she missed her target.

"You would probably do better with your eyes open." Drawled an amused voice, so beautiful and velvety, Bella knew it couldn't belong to anyone else.

Why me? She groaned, her previously sleep sealed eyes springing open as she quickly sat up, vainly trying to fix her hair.

Her blurry gaze showed two figures, one sitting on her bed while the other one was standing at the foot of it.

She groped blindly for her glasses but only succeeded in knocking over the glass of water that was lying on her bedside. Inhaling deeply, she prayed for patience.

"Here." Edward calmly handed her the glasses and Bella nearly snatched them in her haste. She put them on quickly and nearly melted with relief as the world blurred into order again.

And focused on Edward's sparkling green eyes. The sunlight from the window next to her was reflecting in his eyes and to Bella they looked like beautiful secret wells of water.

"Bella? Bellaaaaaa? Hello!" The annoying voice cut into Bella's daze again. She struggled between strangling Alice and screaming at her to leave Edward and her alone in peace.

"Yes Alice. What were you saying?" Bella sighed and gave Alice a hurry-up-and-leave look. Alice just ignored it and thrust a plate of pancakes under her nose.

"Pancakes! They're real!" Bella lunged for them but Alice twirled out of reach and shook her finger tauntingly at her.

"Come downstairs and get your own. These were just your wake up call."

Bella nearly groaned as Alice finished one in front of her eyes slowly. Finally, she gave in and muttered, "Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming. Just let me wash up a bit."

Alice nodded with satisfaction and Bella could almost see the mission accomplished sign flash in her head. "Edward?" Alice paused at the door but Edward just shook his head. "I'll come down in a bit. I have to talk to Bella about something."

Bella mentally prayed for Alice to get the hint and she even sent pleading glances in her friend's direction. Alice narrowed her eyes suspiciously and shifted her gaze between the two of them and turned around and left, but not before giving a little shake of her head as if to say she couldn't believe Bella was doing this after all they had told her last night.

Actually, Bella couldn't believe it either. But she was determined to confront Edward about the kiss and what he really wanted from her. Her palms were already sweating.

"Wh-what did you want to talk to me about?" Bella nervously played with her blanket, painfully aware that she was wearing only a think tank top and cotton shorts.

"I'm sure the blanket wishes it could answer that question. But if you're talking to me, look at me." There was a hint of underlying steel in Edward's velvety voice and Bella's head shot up, only to find her gaze catching in his.

And to find him that his face was bare inches from hers.

"What did you want to talk to me about? You know, what you just said to Alice." She clarified as a confused look entered his eyes. Bella felt her fingers itch to smooth back the lock of hair that had fallen onto his forehead.

"Oh that!" Edward grinned and Bella's pulse sky rocketed, "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Oh." Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. No guy had ever shown such interest in her, and definitely never as one handsome and wonderful as Edward.

"But I can leave if you want." Bella's head shot up for the second time and she lunged for the hand that was lying on the bed, "No!"

"I mean, please don't go." She said in a calmer voice, embarrassment heating up her cheeks.

"I wasn't planning to." Edward smiled cheekily, crossing his legs in Indian style. He had made himself comfortable on her bed with an ease Bella envied. Just like he had sown himself into the fabric of her life. He was becoming too important to her.

"Edward? Can- Can I ask you something?" She waited till Edward stopped glancing at the photo on her bedside and had his complete attention on her. He smile said go- ahead and gathering her courage Bella asked, "Why did you kiss me last night?"

She peeked up at him from under thick lashes, dismayed to see that the smile had left his face. He was still leaning comfortably on his elbows, his T-shirt pulled taut against his flat stomach.

"What do you want to hear Bella? How do you expect me to answer a stupid question like that?"

"The truth. All I want to know is why you do it and please don't insult me by calling it a stupid question. I won't ask if I didn't have a good reason." Bella was goaded into snapping back. She hated the fact that she had caused that frown to crease Edward's forehead or his lips tighten but she had to know.

"So what exactly is this 'good reason'?" Edward sarcastically punctuated the words.

"None of your business." She wasn't going to tell him more than that but Edward wasn't having it.

"What d'you mean none of my business? This stupid thing is why you're asking me dumb questions in the first place!" He growled back.

Bella could feel her own temper rising and dismayed at how her emotions were always at extremes with Edward. Nothing was at the slow medium pace she liked and was used to.

"Edward, please. Answer my question and then I'll answer yours. Please." She laid a hand on his arm in beseech, her breath unconsciously held in her throat.

Edward took his own sweet time, his gaze fixed on the hand lying so gently on his arm before it swung to look at her directly in the eyes.

"Fine. I kissed you because I wanted to. There's nothing more to it."

Bella felt her heart sink. Somewhere she knew it was too good to be true. Too impossible for Edward to develop feelings for her like she had for him. So alright. She would pretend like it wasn't such a big deal for her either.

"Thanks." She said shortly before pushing herself from the bed, "I better get ready now."

_Please leave,_ her mind was screaming, _leave before I break down._

But Edward wasn't in the mood to listen. He jumped up from bed with a speed that amazed Bella. Grasping her arm, he swung her around till she faced him.

"Not so fast. You have to 'fess up too. Why did you ask me this question?" He stared searchingly into her eyes. Bella tried to move her arm from his grasp but his hold only tightened further. It looked like she would have to brazen this out too. She came up with the most ridiculous reason she could imagine.

"Oh no reason particularly. Just a female thing." She replied with an air of false nonchalance, rolling her eyes.

"Bullshit." Bella couldn't believe her ears. A quick look at Edward's face showed that she had heard correctly. _And_ that he was determined to get the real answer from her.

"E-Excuse me?" Bella stuttered, for lack of anything else to say.

"You heard me. I think what you're saying is total crap. So stop pretending to be an airhead bimbo because I know you're not."

"I suppose that's because you spend all your time with them?" Bella could have bitten her tongue but it was too late. She prayed that Edward would not notice the jealousy in her words.

But for the second time, her prayers went unanswered. "Jealous, are we?"

"Jealous? Of what?" Bella spluttered incredulously, her cheeks burning a deep red. "The plastic Barbies who keep hanging onto your every word as if it's the last thing they'll ever hear in their life!" By the time she finished, Bella felt smoke coming out of her ears. Her chest was heaving with the deep breaths she was taking.

She had expected Edward to get angry. After her last comment, any guy would run in the opposite direction from a clingy possessive idiot like her! What had she done! She had made a complete fool of herself!

She gathered all her courage to peer up at Edward, finding him- laughing! Huh? What just happened again? Bella wondered.

"P-P-Plastic B-Barbies?" Edward spluttered, laughing so hard that his shoulders were shaking. "Bella, you're priceless. Just priceless!" he wiped tears from his eyes.

"I am?" Bella asked before she could help herself. Once again, her breath caught in her throat as Edward stopped laughing and pulled her into his arms.

"Yes you are." He whispered, his green gaze boring a hole into hers. Bella felt herself comparing them to fire; because that's the way they were burning right now, Intense and bright.

Her arms slipped around his neck on their own accord and Bella swore she could feel the air around them sigh. It felt like everything thing had turned soft and silky, her senses spinning out of control.

Edward finally completed the distance between their lips, his arms grasping her tightly. One hand slid into her hair to hold her head in place while the other stroked her back, up and down, up and down.

It felt like magic to Bella as Edward's lips slid against hers, moving softly and tenderly. Their breath mingled and exchanged, Bella parting her lips for Edward to deepen the kiss. She felt like she was drowning, and quite happily so.

The kiss would have gone on and on if they hadn't had to break apart for air. Edward rested his forehead against hers, holding her tightly. Both of them were content to stay there like that forever but reality intruded. The sounds from the kitchen became louder and Edward groaned as he realized he would have to let go. Bella made a soft sound of protest before cuddling deeper into Edward.

He kissed her gently on the lips before settling her firmly apart from him. "Aren't you going to ask me why we kissed?"

But his voice was teasing so Bella didn't take any offence. Instead she just wrapped her arms around him and answered, smiling up at him, "No. I know why."

"Oh really?" Edward grinned back, his arms locked behind Bella's back in a loose grasp.

"Uh- huh." Bella smiled teasingly, her own behavior shocking her. But she didn't really care. Edward was too important to her to waste time on inhibitions.

Realizing he was still waiting for an answer, she moved closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Because I wanted to."

And then she gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving into the bathroom.

Edward stood there for a moment, absolutely stunned. Then he just shook his head slightly and walked down the steps…whistling.

X-X-X

Bella knew why she was taking extra care with her appearance. But sue her! She wanted to look good for Edward. What happened in her room was probably a one-off, well a two-off considering yesterday evening, but when the time came for them to go to school, Bella knew Edward would forget about her.

So she was going to enjoy the time she had with him. She loved laughing, talking…alright! Kissing him. The last one particularly sent a shiver down her spine. But it also left a feeling of guilt in her heart.

Lauren might not be the nicest person but nobody deserved to get cheated on. A few kisses might not mean anything to some people, but if she were in Lauren's place, she would have felt completely destroyed!

So what kind of person did that make Edward? Bella wondered as she walked down the steps.

Just then, the man stepped out of her thoughts and materialized in front of her. She nearly fell down as her foot slipped on the last step but luckily Edward caught her quickly.

Boy! Bella thought wryly, we spend more time like this than they do in the movies.

Apparently, Edward was thinking the same thing because he grinned and said, "Freaky, isn't it?"

Bella was just thinking of a reply to that when Edward suddenly dipped his head and sniffed at her throat. "Hmmm…You smell good."

Her heart nearly beat out of her chest when she heard that remark. She just thanked God he wasn't a vampire or he would have totally eaten her up by now!

Luckily, she was saved from replying when an angry voice was heard coming from the kitchen, "Emmett Please! I don't want to talk about this!"

Bella raised her eyebrows at Edward who just shrugged. His next words were cut off by Emmett's who spoke in such a devastated voice that Bella nearly didn't recognize it. "Rose, listen to me babe. We can't go on like this! Just-"

"No! I can't do this! Just leave. Please just leave me alone."

"I can't Rose. I never could." Bella's heart broke when she heard Emmett's reply and she rushed towards the kitchen to help them sort it out.

But Edward caught her just outside the kitchen door. When she looked at him questioningly, he shook his head. "They need to sort it out themselves. Its been coming for a long time. Look."

Bella felt ridiculous peering around the kitchen door like a inept spy in a B-grade suspense movie but Edward's words had truth in them. So she just shut up and listened to him. For once.

Inside the kitchen, it was the picture of heartbreak. Rose was resting her hands on the counter, staring rigidly out of the window. Emmett was standing behind her, talking to her in a softer voice. Bella could see how he yearned to touch her, his hand almost reaching out once but he pulled it back quickly. She also noticed how Rose made no move to put more space between the two of them. It was quite obvious that they loved and each other and even more obvious that the two of them were too stubborn to ever admit it.

"You want to talk, fine talk. Give me your story, you sat and made it with so much hard work. It would be a waste if someone didn't hear it." Rose bit out, her fingers clenched tightly around the counter.

"It's not a story Rose!" Emmett cried out, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Alright. Alright. I'll tell you my side of it. But you have to listen to me."

"I said I would, didn't I?" Rose snapped back. Bella felt like groaning. This situation would be hopeless. She looked at Edward who was frowning too but when he caught her gaze, he shook his head once more and placed a finger on his lips. Bella sighed deeply and went back to listening.

"It was our third anniversary." Emmett began but was cut off by Rose's waspish, "I know what date it was. It makes it even more painful that you would betray-

"Shut up." Emmett cut her off and Bella nodded her head in approval. He was taking the right method with her. She had always known that there was something wrong with the situation and after seeing Rose and Emmett together, she knew that he could never had betrayed Rose.

"You sent me a message through Jasper to wait for you at your place-"

This time it was Rose who cut him off. "I never said anything to Jasper! I would have told Alice if I was going to tell anybody."

"Listen." Emmett continued patiently, "Jasper didn't hear it directly from you. Jessica told him that Lauren told her that she overheard you telling Alice to tell me to meet you at home."

"What!" Rosalie cried out incredulously and Bella completely agreed with her. How could any man be so stupid as to believe those…those bimbos! Especially when Emmett should have known how much Lauren hated Rosalie.

Edward poked Bella at the ribs and whispered, "What's wrong with what he said?"

Bella couldn't believe that Edward could be so smart in some matters and so dumb in others. But she had to tell him carefully because at best Lauren was a friend of his and at worst…Bella didn't want to think about it.

"Forget it." She whispered. "You wouldn't understand."

Edward looked like he was going to argue with that when they heard Rose's voice rising suddenly. "Of all the idiotic, moronic, cockamamie things to do! You idiot! How could you not see that Lauren would never do me a good turn! She hated me because I won the lead role in Romeo and Juliet and she wanted it!"

"Rose that's just stupid. I know that you and Lauren don't like each other-"

"We HATE each other! How could you not know that?" Rose looked like she was about to strangle Emmett.

"Well I didn't! Sue me, ok?" Emmett was beginning to get irritated now. But he controlled himself and took a deep breath before answering, "Look, hear me out completely…please."

Rose stared at him for a moment before finally nodding her head.

"I thought you had set up a surprise for me or something and I used my football prize money to buy you this gigantic bouquet of-

"Let me guess, Roses?" Bella muttered, earning an elbow in the ribs from Edward.

"- red Lilies." Bella felt like wiping off the smirk that graced Edward's face.

"You bought me lilies?" Rose asked in a soft voice but then quickly checked herself and asked in a more businesslike manner, "and then what happened?"

"And then I raced home to your place, only to find it empty."

"So how did you come in? I mean the door should have been locked." Rose said in a puzzled voice, moving to sit in one of the chairs by the table.

"Well it wasn't. I thought you were going to be inside and were like playing a game with me. Like you did the last anniversary. Remember?" Emmett smiled boyishly, a dimple denting his cheek.

"I remember. And then you chased me throughout the house-"

"Oh brother!" Edward groaned, this time earning the elbow in the ribs, "What! Its embarrassing for all the males worldwide."

"Shut up." Was the only reply that came from Bella. She found it sweet that Rose and Emmett had such lovely memories.

"Anyway," Emmett said rather abruptly, "I searched the whole house but you weren't there. So I headed for your room, because it was the only room left."

Oh no! Bella groaned mentally. She could almost predict what was going to happen next.

"And I opened the door and there was Lauren lounging on your bed. She grabbed hold of me by surprise and we both fell onto the bed and the next thing I knew-"

"I walked in and found the two of you." Rose finished in a dead voice. "That explains a lot. But it still doesn't tell me one thing."

"What? What's left now?" Emmett pleaded, squatting next to Rose's chair.

"When –when I confronted you, why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you deny my accusation? How could you just stand there silently? How? How?"

Bella could almost see the pain dripping from Rose's bewildered voice. And the anguished expression on Emmett's face was almost too much for her to bear. As if he read her mind, Edward placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Bella placed hers over it gratefully.

"Why should I deny it Rose? What good would it have done? I didn't deny it because there was nothing to deny. You came in screaming without giving me a chance to explain. I was so shocked and hurt that you could believe that I was unfaithful to you that I couldn't say anything. I went numb."

"And what happened to you after that? Have you been numb for the past year?" Rose spat out bitterly, tears rolling freely down her face now.

"No Rose. I've been trying to tell you all this time. A guy wouldn't go chasing after a girl for one whole year, begging her to listen to him, to talk to him, if he didn't care for her."

"You could be doing it because you feel guilty and regretted what you did."

"Why are you so suspicious Rose? I don't think any guy would feel so guilty or regretful that he would chase after a girl for a year, especially when the girl hurled abuses at him whenever she saw him."

"I'm suspicious Emmett because I know you were going to break up with me soon."

"What!" Emmett shouted incredulously, gripping Rose hard by the shoulders. "That's a lie! Who told you that?"

"No one told me that. I know it. You were so distant for those last few months and you never…never-"Rose broke off, turning her head away from Emmett's.

But Emmett was having none of that. He grasped Rosalie by the chin and turned her around to face him. "Never what?"

"You never told me you loved me." Rosalie whispered.

The look on Emmett's face was so shocked that it was ridiculous. "Never…loved…you?" then suddenly life returned to his body and he grabbed hold of Rosalie's shoulders and then shook them hard. "You crazy female! I always loved you! How could you not know that!"

"You never told me you moron!" Rosalie screamed back, before she was suddenly whisked into Emmett's tight embrace. "I've always loved you Rose. Loved you for so long. Those last few months, we drifted away because I got so involved in my football and you got caught up in your acting. That's why I was so excited about the anniversary! Do you know how much red lilies cost?"

"No. How much?" Rose asked in a dazed voice, still clutching to Emmett's shirt.

"Nothing compared to you." Emmett whispered, lowering his head towards Rosalie's. But at the last second she pushed him away. "I'm sorry Emmett but I can't do this."

"Why Rose?" Emmett's voice cracked, his eyes filled with pain.

"because every time I shut my eyes, I see the two of you together. And every single time it tears me apart. I'm sorry but I can't!" And she ran towards the door, tears running wildly down her face.

"Go after her you fool!" Bella whispered fiercely, her grip on Edward's hand tightening.

"Looks like he's listening to you." Edward said under his breath. And he was right, because just as Rose was leaving, Emmett caught hold of her at the door.

"Emmett please. Just let me go." Rosalie begged but Emmett had caught hold of her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"_Where are those happy day? They seem so hard to find."_ He tried to wipe away the tears from her face but Rose turned her face from his. "_I tried to reach for you but you have closed your mind." _ Emmett sighed.

Rosalie tried to move away from him but he pulled her back. "_Whatever happened to our love? I wish I understood. It used to be so nice; it used to be so good."_

But Rosalie pulled away again and moved to the window where she had stood previously. Emmett came up behind her and said, "_So when you near me darling, can't you hear me, SOS! The love you gave me, nothing else can save me, SOS!"_

He spun Rosalie around to face him and Bella nearly wept herself at the tender expression on his face. "_When you're gone, how can I even try to go on? When you're gone, though I try how can I carry on?"_

Rosalie brought her hand to rest against his cheek and hope filled Emmett's eyes. But at the last second, she couldn't bring herself to do it. And then the hope dissolved, leaving Emmett's face totally defeated.

He dropped his own hands from her face and moved towards the door.

"Rosalie don't do this. Don't let him go away." Bella chanted softly. Edward shushed her but she ignored him and mentally urged Rosalie on.

"_You seem so far away, though you are standing near."_ Rosalie said softly and Emmett paused at the door, turning around warily.

"_You made me feel alive but something died I fear. I really tried to make it out, I wish I understood."_

She took a step towards Emmett, and then another and then finally ran to him. She stood just short off him, "_So when you're near me darling, can't you hear me SOS! The love you gave me, nothing else can save me SOS!"_

And then suddenly, they were back in each other's arms, happily cuddled against each other. "_When you're gone, how can I even try to go on?" _ They sang together, "_When you're gone, though I try, how can I carry on?"_

"I love you Emmett." Rosalie sighed, holding on to him tightly. "I love you too babe." That was all Emmett said before sweeping her into a kiss that elicited a wolf- whistle from Edward.

Bella wiped away the tears from her eyes blindly and turned around to hug Edward. Unfortunately, both of her legs had fallen asleep and because she was clutching onto Edward, the two of them tripped and fell onto the kitchen floor.

Bella swore she saw stars and not the pretty kind. Besides, Edward was crushing the breath out of her.

"We were wondering when you two would show yourself." Rosalie smirked from Emmett's embrace.

"Y-you knew? For how long?" Bella whooshed out, when Edward pushed himself off her only to slip his foot on the slippery tiled floor and fall back down on her again.

"Since we heard the wolf-whistle." Emmett grinned cheekily. "it serves you right for eavesdropping."

"Ooh! Big word Emmett!" Edward muttered sarcastically, "Now how about helping your pal up."

"Nope. Rose and I have things to do. Call us when you get up." Rose gave them a jaunty wave as Emmett scooped her up and both of them left the house.

"Well that was fun" Bella rolled her eyes as she tried to push Edward off her but he wouldn't budge. Instead he just leaned down and said, "no this is." And shut her up with a kiss.


	8. Lay All Your Love On Me

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

Lay all your love on me

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews! I feel as if I'm in heaven! This is one of my favorite Mamma Mia songs and I loved the video in the movie. Im trying to keep it like that. Please Read and Review.**_

_**Soundtrack: Lay all your love on me**_

"Did someone ask you out for the bonfire?" Alice jumped up behind them as Rose and Bella were moving to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Um…no. I didn't realize it was that sort of thing." Bella muttered, her heart sinking to her toes. Edward would probably be going to with Lauren. And she didn't want to go with anyone else.

"Well, it's not actually." Rosalie hurried on to complete her sentence when Alice frowned at her, "I mean it didn't used to be. But the attack of the Mannequins made it into a couple thing."

"Mannequins?" Bella asked confusedly. Rose sighed resignedly, tilting her head in Lauren, Jessica and Victoria's direction.

"Oh!!" The light dawned on Bella. Rose and Alice just shook their heads in mock disgust.

"What are we going to do with this girl?" Rose muttered, finally settling on a table near the window.

"You could start with telling me what this whole bonfire thing is about?" Bella bit into her apple, her gaze roving the cafeteria for a bronze haired boy. Well a particularly hot gorgeous sweet bronze haired boy.

Alice and Rose noticed and exchanged worried looks but settled for saying nothing.

"Well the bonfire thing was started so everyone could have fun with their friends. Its got like someone playing the guitar and everything."

Rose picked up from where Alice had left off. "And then Lauren and all changed it into ask someone to it kind of thing. And now it's become such a big deal."

"Yeah! It's about as mushy as Valentine's Day." Alice spat out in disgust.

"Oh." Bella said in a small voice, wondering who on earth was going to ask her. She was new and the bonfire was tomorrow! And she didn't want to go up to Edward and ask him. She hadn't seen him since Sunday except in class.

After Rosalie and Emmett had left, he had continued kissing her. Bella blushed as she remembered his deep long kisses and on the _kitchen floor_! And she didn't even care.

She had never responded like that to any other guy she had kissed and there were very very few. But still, she almost groaned as she remembered how…enthusiastically she had returned his kisses.

Luckily, Edward had heard Charlie, Tanya and Alice returning. Bella shuddered to think what would have happened if her father had caught her on the kitchen floor with Edward.

Edward had hurriedly pulled her up and they had just about fixed their hair and clothing when the rest of the family walked in. They found a trying very hard to look innocent but failing miserably Bella and a totally at ease Edward having breakfast.

Charlie and Tanya had not noticed anything amiss but Alice had stared at Bella suspiciously. But again luck was on Bella's side and Alice didn't say anything. Edward went away after breakfast and Bella had seen nor hide nor hair from him.

She only got occasional flashes of him in classes but he wouldn't talk to her like he normally did. Bella was getting this nasty suspicion that she was being avoided and she didn't like it one bit. And to top it all off, every time she saw Lauren she felt guilty even though the other girl didn't even deserve a second thought.

"Edward! Of course I'll go to the bonfire with you!" Lauren's high pitched voice cut across the cafeteria and right into Bella's heart. She didn't have to turn around to know that Lauren had done this public announcement deliberately.

The look of horror and disgust on Alice and Rose's face said it all. She didn't know what it would achieve other than hurting her deeply but she turned around anywhere.

And like she'd known she would, she wished immediately that she hadn't. She was just in time to see Lauren do a flying jump into Edward's arms and smother his face with kisses.

"Bella?" Alice and Rose tried to come in front of her but Bella pushed them apart. Her eyes were fixed on the sight in front of her and her heart was sinking to her shoes.

Lauren and Edward were kissing now, in the middle of the cafeteria and Bella didn't see Edward pushing Lauren off. She felt like such a fool! What was she thinking? Believing Edward when he said there was no reason to be jealous!

Why would he ditch someone as beautiful and popular as Lauren for a plain nobody like her? Her face flushed with embarrassment when she thought of how amused he must be by her kisses!

And then suddenly her eyes connected with a green gaze across the floor. The same green gaze she had felt she was drowning in was looking at her with unreadable expression.

Just when Bella thought things couldn't get worse, Lauren turned around and smirked at her. Bella couldn't take anymore. She just had to get out of there!

"Let's go." Bella muttered, her eyes beginning to blur. Alice and Rosalie didn't say anything but followed her out quietly.

Bella didn't stop till she reached the rose gardens. It was her favorite spot in the whole school and she instinctively headed for it.

Once she reached there, she just dropped her bag and collapsed near the fountain. Alice and Rosalie rushed to comfort her, Alice stroking Bella's hair gently while Rosalie searched her bag for tissues.

Bella felt inconsolable. She didn't know she would feel like her heart would break into small little jagged pieces when she got up in the morning that day.

It wasn't just the fact that Edward and Lauren were going to the stupid bonfire. It was because Bella finally realized that she had been living in a dream world and it was time to get back to reality. Still, it hurt.

"Bella we're sorry. We really are. We should have taken you away from-" Rose began in a concerned voice but Bella waved her words away.

"Alice, Rose, please it's not your fault. It's high time I saw things as they really were."

"Bella, maybe-" Alice said in a tentative voice but Bella cut her off again, a little more violently.

"Maybe what Alice? Maybe it was all a big dream and I'm waking up now? Maybe Edward wasn't lying to me?" and then something dawned on Bella that made her eyes go dark with pain. "But that's just it. He never promised me anything. So it's my fault really."

Her comment drew instant outbursts from her friends.

"BELLA!" Alice shrieked in outraged while Rose protested more smoothly, "Bella how could you even blame yourself for something like this?"

"Its Edward's fault!" Alice said forcefully, wiping away the tears from Bella's face.

"Guys, thank you. But I need to be alone." Bella said softly, wishing desperately even then that Edward was there with her. She could never tell her friends this because they would feel betrayed but Bella couldn't help herself. She had never lied to herself and she wasn't going to start now.

Alice looked like she was going to protest but Rosalie understood and dragged her away. She gave Bella a little kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Hey, you know what? We'll go shopping after school for the dresses! I know this fantastic place that's got the prettiest stuff I can swear by!"

"Uh, Rose," Bella knew this was going to cause another violent protest from her friends, "I don't think I'm going to go for the bonfire party."

As expected, Alice burst out into protestations of how this was Bella's first beach party and she couldn't miss it because of some stupid guy and how they were going to have so much of fun together and Bella couldn't do this to them, yada, yada, yada.

But it was what Rose said that finally got Bella to agree to come. "Fine, don't come."

She held up a hand to silence an outraged Alice. "Don't come." She continued, "and mope around at home. Everyone will know exactly what you're doing. Especially Lauren and most of all Edward."

When Bella paled at those blunt words, Rose leaned forward and tucked a strand of hair behind Bella's ear. "See, I know this sounds harsh but it's the truth. I've been through it myself."

Things immediately swung into perspective for Bella. She understood what Rose was saying. She'd be damned if she let Edward knew she was crying over him.

But, "I don't have a date!" Bella weakly protested. She groaned as she saw the triumphant look in Rose's eye that this one wasn't going to work either.

"Leave that to me." The look on Rose's face had Bella really worried.

"So are you coming for class now?" Alice piped up, relieved to have a chance to speak. Bella had to admit, it was the longest that she had seen Alice shut up.

"No, I have singing with Edward. And I can't face him right now, brave strong beautiful woman that I might be. So just ask Anya to cover for me, ok?"

Alice and Rose nodded, moving away after insuring that Bella was perfectly alright. As soon as they left, Bella crumpled with a sigh of relief against the fountain.

She loved her friends but she really really really needed to have some time alone. She rested her back against the fountain and took of her glasses. Closing her eyes, she let the sun warm her face. Hopefully, it would heal her heart too. And for once, there was silence. Bella loved this quiet moments alone and was thankful to have one.

But it wasn't meant to be. An amused masculine voice, huskier than Edward's cut into her peace. "Are you sleeping?"

It startled Bella, who thought that she was alone, and caused her to lose her precarious support against the wall of the fountain. She braced herself for the cold splash of water as her head got dunked into it.

She jerked out of it, sputtering for breath and absolutely furious. But she couldn't see anything and her glasses were God knows where.

"Here, try these." The intruder said, unknowingly echoing Edward's words. Bella felt the memory pierce her like a shard of glass.

She slipped them on gratefully, anger forgotten for the moment and let out a sigh of relief when the world swung into focus again.

"Thanks." Bella muttered, _for nothing. _Her hair was dripping wet, probably all over her clothes because of some random guy who decided to scare her and she didn't even have a date for the bonfire! Life was looking _so_ good…not!

"So what were you doing before you decided to take an afternoon swim?" the stranger asked, casually propping himself up against the tree.

"Funny. Everybody's comedian." Who was this character anyway? Bella wondered, taking in his black leather jacket and torn jeans. He was good looking in a very macho, I eat poor defenseless animals raw for breakfast lunch and dinner types. And he was opposite to Edward in every possible way.

Bella would have liked him instantly for that fact except that he caused her slam dunk in the fountain…using her head as the ball!

"No seriously. I'm sorry if I startled you. I really didn't mean to." He flashed a winning smile and Bella could help feeling a little charmed. Anyway, she was already over her anger.

"So do you forgive me?" He appealingly cocked his head to the side and Bella rolled her eyes and nodded. Which caused water to drip all over her back.

"Here! Take this" He quickly pulled out a towel from his duffel bag and handed it to Bella.

When she looked at it hesitantly, he got angry and his charming smile was replaced immediately with a dark frown. "look, I can promise you it doesn't have lice or anything. Believe it or not, we do have soap on the Reservation!" he snapped.

"Reservation? You live on a reservation?" Bella asked dazedly, wondering how hard she had hit her head.

"Lady, are you trying to play dumb or are you really that stupid?" Bella found it strange that he was getting angrier by the minute.

"I-I'm Sorry. But nothing seems to be making sense right now. W-who are you?" Her nervous stutter was accentuated because of the way she was shivering now.

"For heaven's sake!" Bella watched in fascination as the stranger shrugged off his leather jacket angrily and walked up to her. She would have moved back but the fountain was right behind and she didn't want to fall in completely.

On the other hand, getting wet seemed to be a better option than getting charged by this angry bull! Was he going to attack her? Bella wondered wildly.

He stomped up to her and snatched the towel from her hands and tied it around her hair in a few quick moves. And then he stuffed her arms into his leather jacket and pulled it tight around her.

Bella found herself swimming in the jacket; it was so huge! but luckily it was nice and cozy and she stopped shivering within minutes.

By this time, the stranger, she really had to find out his name, Bella decided, she couldn't keep calling him 'the stranger', had maneuvered them so that they were sitting under the shady tree, he had been leaning against.

"Thank you." Bella said once again, turning her head to look at him. Up close, she could see he was even more handsome, with thick black hair and dark brown eyes and russet skin…russet skin! Reservation! He was a Native American!

"You're a Native American!" Bella said out loud, wondering how she could have been such an idiot!

"Well done genius. You win first prize for that!" He retorted sarcastically, his face flushing with anger.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I'm a little dazed with everything right now." Bella felt mortified and then angry. Her day wasn't the best anyway and she didn't need this!

Luckily, the stranger had the grace to look embarrassed. He shrugged off her apology, "It's alright. I'm just a little sensitive about it. Especially in this school where certain people won't let me forget it!"

He extended his hand towards her, "I'm Jacob, by the way. And you?"

Bella placed her hand in his, surprised to find it warm and dry. "Isabella Swan. But call me Bella."

"uh…I was reaching for my jacket but ok." Jacob grinned his cheeky grin and Bella dropped the jacket from her shoulders like it burnt her, her face flushing a deeper red, "I'm sorry."

"Just kidding. Keep it on." He pulled it tighter around her and Bella looked up at him, noticing again how good looking he waited for her breath to catch and her heart to beat faster but it didn't. She knew it! Edward had ruined other men for her!

"So Bella, what were you so upset about?" Bella flushed again as she realized that he had probably seen her howling.

"Um…oh dash it!" Bella suddenly decided to tell him everything. She was done with hesitating. "I don't have a date for the bonfire tomorrow."

"That's it?" He looked into her eyes with such perception that Bella knew that he guessed she wasn't telling the whole truth. "I don't think so. Now spill."

"The truth is…ok this is going to sound crazy but I hoped that I would go to the bonfire with Edward…oh my god! I can't believe I told you that!" Bella clapped her hands over her mouth but it was too late. The secret was out.

"EDWARD CULLEN?" Jacob asked in an incredulous voice. So great, even he thinks its impossible for me to date Edward, Bella thought resignedly.

"You know what," she said getting up awkwardly, pulling the towel of her head, "thanks for everything but I got to go."

"Hey! Sit down! I didn't mean it like that!" Jacob grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her down before she could resist.

"Oh yeah? What did you mean it like? I know I'm not the prettiest girl or anything but does that mean that a guy like Edward couldn't like me? Not unless I wear mini mini mini skirts and everything baring tops and throw myself all over him!" Bella blushed as she realized that the last part about throwing herself on him was something she had already done.

"Whew! Somebody's got a lot of issues!" Jacob flashed her a cheeky grin as he leaned back against the tree.

"You won't understand." Bella sighed, _and nor do I._

"Oh I understand. Because I know exactly how you feel. You see," he beckoned her closer conspiratorially and whispered, "I like Lauren."

"What!" this time it was Bella's turn to be amazed, "you've got to be kidding me!" She could not believe that Jacob! Would fall for someone like Lauren.

"Hey! Should I get offended now? It's the same thing with you and Edward."

"No it's n- ok fine maybe it is. But then we're both out of luck because both of them have announced that they're going to the bonfire together." _And how_, Bella thought painfully reminded of Lauren's excited, _ public_ acceptance.

"Yeah I know. I saw." Bella saw the sudden flash of pain in Jacob's dark eyes before he quickly resumed his cheeky expression.

"So what should we do now?" Bella asked, wondering if she shouldn't go at all. But then Edward would know why she hadn't come and Bella would not be able to stand his amusement, or worse, his sympathy.

Jacob and Bella stared into space for a few minutes before an idea struck both of them and they turned and said simultaneously, "Do you want to go to the Bonfire with me?"

x-x-x

"So aren't you glad you came?" Alice piped up from Bella's side. She was looking very pretty in her bright yellow sundress, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

On her elbow, was Laurent, a dark boy who seemed pleasant enough except that Bella didn't feel exactly comfortable with him. He gave off a weird vibe. Bella made a mental note to check on Alice.

"Alice, we've just got here. Let the poor girl take a breath." Bella flashed a grateful smile at Rosalie who was looking absolutely beautiful in her red halter and white peasant skirt.

She had come with Emmett who looked cute in his beach trunks and white polo shirt. And the tender look that was in his eyes every time he looked at Rose.

They had finally arrived at the bonfire after a lot of last minute scrambling of the girls, good natured grumbling of the boys and some not so good naturedly grilling by Charlie who warned all the boys to behave themselves or else the police would come after them. In real.

And now they had finally reached and the party was in full swing, the whole beach looking so beautifully festive with colorful lanterns and streamers put up everywhere.

The crowd was dressed in so many colors, people were dancing on the set up dance floor, some were swimming or surfing, others were eating by the buffet. Some people were stretched out on the sand, and soaking up the sun.

Bella took in the whole thing with a rush, feeling excitement welling inside her. She sent a grateful glance at Jacob who smiled back at her happily. After the two had asked the other to be their date, they made a pact to have a lot of fun and not worry about their respective love lives.

And privately hoping that both Lauren and Edward would feel some emotion or jealousy.

Bella lifted a hand to push back an errant strand of brown hair that the wind blew on her face. But before she could do anything, Jacob gently tucked it behind her ear. Her eyes flew up to meet his in surprise and then narrowed suspiciously at the naughty twinkle in his eyes. Her suspicions were strengthened as he tilted his head almost imperceptibly to one side.

Dread filling in her heart, Bella turned towards the entrance. And came face to face with a _very_ cold and very _very _angry Edward.

"Hey Bella. Nice to know you could make it." And then before, she could do anything else much less introduce him to Jacob he had moved aside to talk to Emmett.

"Whoa! I think it's working Bells. But you need to work on your acting skills. Desperately." Jacob whispered in her ear, running his hand lightly down Bella's arm.

"Would you cut it out? I think you're overdoing it!" Bella hissed under her breath, her eyes sparking with anger at Edward's rudeness.

"There is no such thing as overdoing. And you need to work with me here." Jacob whispered back, now playing with a strand of her hair.

Edward was coming back towards them, Bella saw, and looking none to please with the current placement of Jacob's hand.

"I need to talk to you Bella." Edward said curtly, once more ignoring Jacob completely.

Bella couldn't take it anymore. It seemed ridiculous but Jacob had become a good friend of hers in the span of a day; they had bonded over their respective heartbreaks. And no one messed with Bella's friends. Anyway, Edward wasn't particularly popular with her right now as it was.

"Edward," she said in a completely sugary voice, "I'd like you to meet Jacob." And then deliberately placing her hand on Jacob's chest, she completed, "My date."

Anger burned in Edward's eyes as he was forced to acknowledge Jacob. "Cullen." He said abruptly.

"Black. Nice to meet you." Jacob responded easily, thrusting his hand out for Edward to shake.

Edward looked at the proffered hand like it was poisonous but then reluctantly placed his hand in Jacob's.

He wanted to pull it away immediately but Jacob played the devil and held on his hand, saying, "Nice party. I'm lucky Bella invited me to come along."

"Yeah. Really lucky." Edward said sourly, and Bella couldn't help but feel hurt. Now she knew that he didn't really like her.

"Anyway, Jacob and I have to go, so please excuse us." Bella intervened, dragging Jacob with her. She wanted to leave before she started screaming at Edward or worse, started howling like a baby.

"Just a second." Edward caught hold of her elbow as they were brushing past. "I need to talk to you Bella." And then sparing a withering glance at an amused Jacob, "Privately."

Take a deep breath and relax Bella, she told herself. "I'm sorry Edward but please can we do this later. I've barely arrived and I want to see the party." Bella was pleased at her calm voice.

There were a few anxious seconds when the stubborn set of Edward's mouth declared that he wasn't going to let her go. But just then Lauren sidled up to him and Bella really felt her heart sink. Next to her, Jacob paled.

"Well, well, well, look whose here. Enjoying the party?" Lauren almost climbed up Edward, Bella noticed jealously.

"We've just arrived as you can see." Bella cut in, groaning at how prissy she sounded. Jacob's arms tightened on her elbow.

"Oh well, enjoy yourselves. God knows, Edward and I have been working so many nights together to set it up." Lauren said airily, before cooing, "Right baby?"

"Absolutely honey." Edward drawled back. Bella tried to pull Jacob away because she knew what was going to happen next but she couldn't move! Time froze for her as she saw Edward lift Lauren's chin with his thumb and lean down to kiss her. Lauren was all over him in a flat second and Bella felt sick as she watched the two perfect people twine around each other.

"Let's go." Jacob said roughly in her ear, his own voice husky with pain. But Bella had reached her limit. Her own eyes flashing, she pulled Jacob's head towards her and whispered just so a bewildered Jacob could hear, "Let's show them some thing to actually talk about."

And she leaned up and started kissing Jacob. His mouth was nice and warm against hers but she didn't feel on fire like she did with Edward. After a second, Jacob immediately fell into the plan and started kissing her back. He was undoubtedly a good kisser and Bella could see he was enjoying himself. So was she, but in her heart of hearts she knew he couldn't ever compare to Edward. She doubted anyone could, she thought despairingly.

They were getting a little tired of it when a loud applause broke loose and they finally broke apart. Bella turned to triumphantly gloat at Edward. But one look at his hurt green eyes and she felt only empty and oddly guilty.

He was looking at her like she had betrayed him and all the pleasure Bella had felt earlier at getting one over him was lost. He just stood staring at her disbelievingly and Bella couldn't take it anymore. "let's go." She curtly told Jacob and dragged him inside.

She wanted a moment to just process what had happened but Alice and Rosalie caught hold of her and prettily asked Jacob to get them some drinks.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"I don't know. I just don't know ok?" Bella ran her hands through her hair in a weary gesture. Surprisingly, it was Alice who for once didn't say anything but just hugged her and said, "You don't have to explain. I completely understand."

"Thanks, Ali," Bella smiled gratefully. "And don't worry about me Rose, I'm alright." Rose didn't look all that convinced but nodded anyway.

"Guys!" Alice piped up, jumping up and down like her normal self, "Why aren't we dancing?"

And before Bella or Rose could protest, she dragged them onto the dance floor. Before long, all three of them were dancing and having fun. Bella felt grateful to have such wonderful friends.

x-x-x

"You ok?" Jacob came and sat down next to Bella. She had taken a break from the rest of the activities and found a little private corner of the beach.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" she turned to look at Jacob, accepting a coke and hot dog from him.

He was looking quite hot in his surfer shorts and black shirt. He wore a gorgeous shell necklace around his neck and Bella had seen a lot of girls eyeing him all evening. Except her.

"I'm alright. I realized something though." He said seriously, gazing out at the sunset.

"And what's that?" Bella threw her head back and let the wind tug at her hair and her emerald green halter sundress. It came down to her calves so she didn't worry about it getting wet in the ocean.

"That if I cared half as much for Lauren as you did for Edward, I wouldn't ever let her go."

Bella's gaze flew up to meet his. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she saw the knowing look in his eyes, "I don't know what you mean." She muttered, turning abruptly towards the sunset.

"I think you do. But if you choose to ignore it that's also up to you. All I'm saying is that if I was in your place, I would fight hell to get Edward."

"That maybe, but I don't think you're Edward's type." Bella teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

"No, but you are. And I think he would be the biggest fool alive to let you go." Jacob said seriously, stroking her cheek with his finger.

Bella felt tears fill in her eyes and she couldn't resist hugging Jacob. She really had to be very lucky because Edward or no Edward, she had made some wonderful friends in the school.

"Bells, if I knew you were going to cry all over me, I would have worn a raincoat." Jacob teased, before whipping out the ever present male handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"You know the funniest thing? Bella sniffed, wiping away her tears, "I feel like I've known you forever!"

"That's because you have. Or have you forgotten vanilla sundaes with peanut butter and strawberry sauce?" The words hit a note in Bella's had and her hot dog nearly fell from her hands as she remembered.

"Jakey? You're Jakey?" Jacob grimaced at the nickname but nodded anyway, "Oh my God!" Bella shrieked in a very Alice like way and jumped on Jacob for a tight hug.

He caught her and they both hugged tightly, swaying from side to side. "So you finally remembered?"

"You knew? Since when?" Bella asked excitedly. Jacob and she had been best friends when they were little, before Renee moved away and vanilla sundaes with peanut butter and strawberry sauce had been their ice cream. They used to eat it every single day. Bella was heartbroken when she had to move.

"Since you introduced yourself." Jacob groaned as he saw the hotdogs stains on his shirt.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bella still couldn't get over the fact that she had finally met her 'Jakey'. She thought he had moved away a long time back.

"I was hoping you would remember." He ducked his head sheepishly as Bella smacked him on the head. "But I mean what I said Bella. Don't let Edward go."

"And what about you, Jake? What about Lauren?" Bella hoped that he wouldn't notice that she had deflected his advice.

"Aah, that was a passing thing anyway. I met this really beautiful chick right now." Bella rolled her eyes," She's got an attitude from hell but I can get past that."

"Of course you can, you stud you." Bella simpered mockingly, "Anyway how's your dad?"

"Oh he's alright. Was asking about you and told me to remind Charlie that the big game was coming up."

"You guys and your games, is anything more important?" Bella teased, happily munching away on her hot dog.

"Nope." And then he suddenly stood up, "Speaking of games, there's a certain player coming this way. Get it 'player'." And he waggled his eyebrows.

Bella threw her paper plate at him and said, "You're such a dork!" but Jacob knew she was joking. He leaned down and whispered, "Look Bella, don't mess this up ok? Best of luck." And he gave her a tight hug.

"You too." Bella whispered, wanting to beg him to stay. "If I don't come out in 15 minutes come back to rescue me ok?"

"ok. Now I gotta go before he beats me up. He looks mad enough." Jacob had a naughty twinkle in his eye that made Bella feel really wary. He gave her one last kiss on the cheek before running off.

Bella braced herself for Edward's arrival. She stared firmly out at the sea, feeling her heart beat increase with every step he took. She didn't show a single emotion though when he came and plopped down next to her.

"Bella. Bella?" he clicked his fingers in front of her face and she turned her head to face him. Slowly.

"Oh hey Edward. Nice party." She congratulated herself on her calm voice.

"Yeah. You've said that before." Bella could feel herself sinking into that beautiful green gaze again. Today it looked like a troubled sea and she desperately wanted to make everything alright for him again.

"Well it is. After all, you and Lauren have worked so many _nights_ for this." She couldn't resist the last dig.

"Yeah that. Well she did all the work. I just helped with setting the whole thing up." The wind blew his hair against his face and Bella's fingers itched to smoothen it back. Her heart rate increased as she took in how attractive he looked in his beach shorts. And no shirt at all. Bad Bella!

An awkward silence settled between the two of them as they just stared at the ocean. Finally, Edward broke the silence. "So where's um…Black?"

"oh? Oh Jacob. Ah…he's gone to get me a drink." Bella stuttered.

"So are you two serious?" Bella frowned at him but he held a steady gaze and she had to answer him. "oh yeah. Yeah."

"Liar." This brought Bella's head up with a snap. She turned to ask Edward what he meant but the smirk on his face brought her up short.

"And what makes you think that?" Bella felt her cheeks flushing again, this time with a mix of anger and excitement. Edward always made her feel so alive.

"Because he doesn't look at you in that way." Edward was smiling now, leaning back on his elbows in the sand. Bella found herself getting distracted by the golden skin of his torso and the light dusting of hair on it.

"And what way is that?" Bella forced herself to sound sarcastic, dragging her eyes back to the safety of the sunset.

"The way I look at you." Bella brought her head around with a sharp jerk only to find Edward sitting right next to her. His face was very very close to hers. Bella could practically feel his breath on her lips.

They started moving towards each other, the attraction sizzling between them. Their lips were a scant breath away when Bella pulled back.

"I can't do this." Bella stood up abruptly, adjusting her skirt. She tried to walk away from there but suddenly Edward was blocking her way.

"Why?" Edward grabbed hold of her arm as she tried to brush past him. This is beginning to feel like déjà vu, Bella thought dryly.

"Because you belong to Lauren. That's why." She tried to wrench her hand free but Edward swung her back so that both her arms were now in his grip.

"I don't belong to anybody. Got that?" He said through clenched teeth, thrusting his face close to hers.

But Bella refused to be intimidated. She knew Edward wouldn't hurt her. Not physically at least. "Perfectly. Now let me go."

"I can't." He gritted out, looking like he was in pain. "You're mine."

"What! I don't belong to you Edward. Just like you don't belong to me. Now let me go," and to dig the knife a little deeper, "Jacob is waiting for me."

"Well he'll have to keep on waiting. Because I refuse to let you go. Not now not ever. And get this right, Isabella Swan, you're mine. Mine until I don't want you." His eyes almost shooting sparks, he shook her.

His words made Bella pale and then gasp with pain. She lashed out, slapping him hard across the face. Every single doubt she had ever had about him were solidified and cemented. She was just a plaything for him. And Bella knew her pride couldn't take it. The greater truth was that her heart couldn't take it.

"It shames me that I ever let you near me, let alone touch me Edward. Now leave me alone." Tears were filling her eyes and she ran in the opposite direction, unable to see where she was going. She ran away from the party, from Edward, from pain, from everything till she found a secluded spot on the beach.

She threw herself on the beach and let the tears flow. She didn't even see Edward come and sit down next to her or the way his own face was contorted in pain.

He wiped away her tears softly, Bella stiffening under his fingers. But he felt relieved that she didn't push him away. Nor did she resist him when he swung her into his arms and held her against him. They were locked against each other, wanting to never let the other go. Finally Bella moved away, and even then Edward's arms tightened around her, refusing to let go.

"Let's forget we knew each other Edward. Things are too complicated as it is." She whispered, wiping away the still flowing tears.

"No!" Edward shouted vehemently, pulling Bella closer to him, "I'm sorry Bella. I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean what I just said. You have to forgive me. _Please!"_ He cupped his face in his hands, his eyes pleading her desperately.

Bella gently removed his hand from around her face, "I forgive you." Edward's body visibly loosened with relief. "But it doesn't change the fact that Lauren is your girlfriend."

"For the last time, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Edward said so forcefully that Bella nearly fell back. "I only came with her for this stupid thing because she publicly proclaimed it before I could do anything else. I wanted to ask _you_!"

"Why were you avoiding me then?" Bella asked straightforwardly.

"Would you believe I was trying not to crowd you?" Edward smiled ruefully.

"You're crazy. But now what does that make us?" Bella really wanted to get her facts straight now.

"Whatever you want it to be. But just promise me one thing," Edward kissed their joint hands, "Don't ever see Jacob again."

"Edward, we're just friends. I knew him when I was a baby." Bella reassure him, excitement and happiness zinging through her at how much he cared for her.

"Then why were you kissing him?" he asked jealously, a frown on his face now.

"Because you kissed Lauren." Bella could feel her own green eyed monster peek up.

"Ok. But don't ever kiss him or I'll tear him to pieces." Edward growled, pulling Bella to her feet.

"Why Edward," Bella smiled mischievously, "Are you jealous?"

"Are you kidding me? You have turned my world up side down."

He jumped on to a big rock and said,"_ I wasn't jealous before we met but now every man I see is a potential threat."_ He made mock punching gestures before jumping off to land in front of Bella.

"_And as possessive it isn't nice, you heard me say that smoking was my only vice."_ He ran his arms down her arms, while Bella tilted her head and smiled, "I thought it was girls."

Edward stroked her cheek, "_But now it isn't true, now everything is new and all I've learnt has overturned, I beg of you…"_

"You know what to do then." Bella smiled, pulling him to her, "_don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me."_

"That goes for you too," Edward stroked her face, "_Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me."_

Bella pulled away from him but he followed her till she had her back against a rock. Her eyes darkened at the look in his eyes, "_ It was like shooting a sitting duck. A smile, a little small talk and baby I was stuck. I still don't know what you've done to me, a grown up women should never fall so easily"_

"Baby, it was anything but easy. I did all I could."

He lunged for her but she moved again quickly, "_I feel a kind of fear when I don't have you near, I'm satisfied, you saved my pride, I beg you dear…"_

Edward caught her in his embrace swinging her above the ground as they sang together, "_Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion; lay all your love on me."_

"I love you Edward, don't ever leave me." Bella whispered as he brought her down, holding her close to him.

"I won't Bella. I love you too." And then he leaned down to kiss her, and Bella was sure this was what heaven must feel like. His lips were hot against hers and Bella was held so tightly, there was no room for air. She kept running her hands up and down his spine, enjoying the feel of his warm skin under her hands.\

Edward had one hand wrapped tightly in her hair while the other was welded against her lower back, keeping her crushed to him. He dragged his mouth over her cheeks, and eyes lids, blowing gently at her eyelashes. He finally returned to her mouth, kissing her long and deep and oh so tenderly.

Behind them, fireworks exploded to celebrate the setting sun.

x-x-x

_**Author's note: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long Ive been really busy. I made it an extra long chapter just for you guys. If there are any spelling or lyrical mistakes let me know. thank you for reading one of my favorite chapters and please don't forget to review.**_


	9. Voulez Vous

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

Voulez Vous

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews! I feel as if I'm in heaven! But not this week, I barely got any reviews for my last chapter. I feel very upset. But thanks for all those who did review and read. Im trying to keep it like that. Please Read and Review.**_

_**Soundtrack: Voulez Vous**_

After a while, Edward and Bella strolled back to the party, their hands discreetly locked together.

"Where were you guys?" Rosalie grabbed hold of Bella excitedly, the two girls ignorant of the meaningful looks passed between Emmett and Edward.

"Ju-Just a little while away. I wanted some room." Bella stuttered, flushing at her lame excuse but that was the best she could come up with it.

"Uh- hunh" Rosalie drawled, giving Edward a pointed look. Then she remembered why she had jumped on Bella in the first place and got all excited again.

"You will not believe what just happened!" Rosalie practically jumped up and down.

Then she remembered the guys were there and asked them very sweetly to get some drinks. The moment they left, she pounced on Bella and dragged her to a nearby seat.

"Rose, I hope you realize that you're scaring me now." Bella said dryly, her own curiosity pricked now.

"This is going to totally freak you out!" Rose practically clapped her hands together.

"O-Kay," Bella said slowly, thinking that the situation was getting weirder by the moment. "One sec, where's Alice?"

"That's just it!" Rose said excitedly, "This is about Alice! You won't believe where she is right now!"

"Ok where is she?" Bella was beginning to feel dizzy now. What was going on? She hoped Alice was alright.

"Dancing with Jasper!" Rosalie almost jumped up and down with happiness.

"What! And Jessica let her?" Bella was completely dazed not to mention super impressed with Alice.

"Oh my God! You have to hear the whole story. You know that creep Laurent?" Rose barely waited for Bella to nod before plowing on, "Well he tried to get fresh with Alice-"

"He what!" Bella got up in alarm but Rose pulled her back down to the seat. "Yeah well he did and Alice yelled at him and then Jasper came to her rescue."

"Really?" Bella was so happy for Alice finally things were going right for all of them. "Yeah and he broke Laurent's nose! I'm so proud of my brother!"

"So what did Jessica say to all this?" Bella leaned forward eagerly, hoping that Jessica was pea green with envy. She didn't think that Jessica was Jasper's type in the first place. It was so obvious how well Alice and Jasper suited together.

Bella hoped Jessica was in a royal snit. But by the way Rosalie's eyes clouded over, it didn't appear to be so. "No Jessica had to leave early because she wasn't feeling well." Rose answered in a disappointed voice.

"What happened? Did she break a nail?" Bella asked sarcastically. But somewhere she was relieved that Jessica wasn't there. A public fight, and that's what it would be, wasn't wanted right now. And right now Alice had more time to figure out things with Jasper. Bella hoped things worked out for those two too! She really wanted her friends to be as happy as she was!

"Oh my God Rose! I have something totally wonderful to tell you! You're never going to believe it! It's amazing! Completely amazing!" Bella said excitedly, wishing Alice was here to hear her fantastic news too.

"What's fantastic? Did you finally grow a brain and decide to stop throwing those sad pathetic looks at Edward?" A smooth voice nastily cut into the happiness surrounding Bella.

"Oh hurray, it's the return of the Wicked Witch of the West!" Rose drawled sarcastically as Lauren and Victoria strolled up in front of them in minuscule bikinis. "Well whichever of one had a nose job done to cover up that huge conker of hers."

"And her stupid little pet too, apparently." Bella came and stood next to Rose, her voice sweeter than candy.

"Why you ugly little- "Victoria started working herself up in a lather only to be cut by Lauren's "Cool it. Can't you just see how jealous they are?"

"Here we go again." Bella rolled her eyes, "This is beginning to get a little boring now."

"Yeah," Rosalie said in a pseudo- friendly voice, "Word of Advice: Take some time off and get some new lines."

But Lauren wasn't fazed. She must be used to this all the time, Bella thought with pity. That girl has an amazingly thick hide.

"Thanks but no thanks _Rose_" Lauren slurred Rose's name. "But since you're being so nice, let me be nice too. Word of Advice: tighten that leash on that boyfriend of yours so that he doesn't go sniffing around at other females…again."

Bella gasped at the sheer meanness of Lauren's words. Nothing they had said before was ever so cruel or hurtful. Had she been in Rose's place, she would have surely slapped Lauren's smug face by now.

But although Rose had paled, Bella could see by the icy look in her eyes that Lauren had it coming for her. Bella almost pitied her…almost.

"Oh I don't know Lauren. I think it's the _certain_ other females that come sniffing around him. You know, because they're in heat. And poor Emmett, he's so irresistible, so _certain_ other females keep on throwing themselves at him again and again in the pathetic hope that one day he'll look at them. Some of them are so desperate that they actually set up scenes to frame him." Rosalie's diatribe had hit Lauren exactly where it was supposed to …her pride. Bella mentally winced at some of the things said but she felt that Lauren completely deserved them.

"Well well well, someone's showing their claws," Lauren retorted, thrusting her face bare inches away from Rosalie's, " But I'm glad to see you figured it out. And listen to this, I'll do it again and again and each time your pathetic stupid boyfriend will fall for it. And you'll take him back each time….so who's desperate again _Rose?_"

Bella was about to lunge to slap Lauren herself when a very angry masculine voice cut in. "Hey Rose, how about giving your pathetic stupid boyfriend a kiss,"

Rose turned around with a mixture of relief and concern on her face. She knew that Emmett actually considered these snakes friends and she didn't want anything to ever hurt him. But one look at his face showed that he was furious but not shattered or anything.

"Hey honey, are you sure you want to kiss your desperate girlfriend?" Rose replied easily, swinging her arms around his neck. She pulled Bella to her side with one hand and said, "Come away from there Bella. I think the air is contaminated."

Emmett kissed Rose on the nose before giving Lauren a very disgusted and sarcastic look. "I think bleached anorexic blondes who throw themselves at random guys are desperate." Lauren paled at his comment, her eyes narrowing with anger. But Emmett cut her off by smiling cutely at Rose and saying, "But then again, I _am _irresistible!"

"Well I find you irresistible. So I guess she really couldn't help it. I feel sorry for her." It was Rose's chance to smirk now.

"Yeah me too." Emmett said, and Bella was impressed by the protective way he held Rose. Lauren and Victoria were looking like swallowed something disgusting, probably the rest of their comments.

"I agree with you guys. I think its pretty pathetic too." Bella joined in, waiting for Lauren to lay down her wrath on her. But honestly she didn't care. She had Edward.

"Listen Miss know it all. Take this as a warning or a threat; I really don't give a damn. But don't get too cozy with Edward. He'll always be mine and pretty soon you'll find yourself out on your stuck up little butt." And before Bella could say anything else, she and Victoria turned on their heels and stomped off.

"Hey Lauren! I think you left something behind…like your pride!" Emmett couldn't resist calling out. Bella and Rose were sure she heard because of the way she stiffened up and then walked on.

The three of them laughed for the longest time after that. Bella felt a little bad actually and turned to ask Rose, "I hope we haven't made her cry or anything."

Rose waved it off and said, "Lauren doesn't cry about anything or anyone. And if you see her, run in the opposite direction. Jessica and Victoria are pretty harmless but that girl is pure venom."

Bella shivered a little and it wasn't because of the cool beach wind that brushed past her shoulders. "I know." She whispered to herself before hurrying on to catch up with Rose and Emmett.

x-x-x

"Did I ever tell you about this Bella?" Rose shouted in Bella's ear, the loud music making it impossible for her to speak.

"About what?" Bella shouted back, dancing back to back with Alice. The latter was positively glowing and Bella knew that she and Rose would have to be up all night to discuss everything jasper related. She didn't mind, she had Edward to talk about!

"A game." Alice shouted as she and Bella dragged their arms past each other shoulders. Bella pulled in Rose from one arm and Alice from the other.

"What's it about?" Bella asked as she spun them out, careful not to bump into anyone on the over crowded dance floor. "Have you guys seen Edward?" It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't seen him since the time he left to get her a drink.

What if he was with Lauren? The dark thought clouded Bella's happiness but she pushed it away determinedly. Edward was probably hanging out with his guy friends.

"Don't you mean Jacob?" Alice shouted as twirled past Bella and almost collided into someone. Just then Jacob jostled past them, swinging Leah in his arms. He winked at Bella who waggled her fingers at him.

There was a blissful expression on both Leah and his face and Bella was so happy for him! Leah was tough but she was a much better person for him than Lauren. Bella was glad that he had realized that.

"What was all that about?" Rose asked in a bewildered voice, as she twirled Bella.

"What's going on Bells?" Alice asked, as the three girls bopped and bumped to the music. Bella threw her hands up in the air and laughingly said, "I'll tell you everything. I promise! But what's this game about?"

Just then the dance floor went dark. All the lights went off and the music shut off. The whole crowd buzzed with electric excitement and Bella groped around for her friends, feeling completely lost.

"What's going on?" she asked in a panicked voice.

Alice gripped her hand reassuringly just as the DJ suddenly announced, "Hey all you party people! It's officially time for the HFM!"

The crowd cheered loudly at that. Bella asked Rose, "The What?"

"HFM. Hunt for Mate. It's probably the smartest thing the Desperate Trio ever did. The guys will leave the dance floor. And when they come back and we never know how, its different every year, they have to find their mate. Then the couple goes out for a private dinner alone after this. I told you they made it into a mushy thing."

"Hunt for Mate? What is this, The Stone Age?" Bella asked sarcastically. But even she felt herself being caught up in the excitement of it all. She hoped Edward would find her.

Just then the music started playing and the lights flooded on. Bella couldn't believe what happened next.

The girls crowded in the middle of the dance floor as the lights swung about crazily, "_People everywhere, a sense of expectation hanging in the air."_

Bella looked around and finally her gaze caught on a pair of eyes across the room. And she knew it was Edward. "_Giving out a spark, Across the room your eyes were glowing in the dark."_

And then the boys swung in from the nearby stands around the raised DJ Console. "_And here we go again, we know the start we know the end, Masters of the Scene…"_

There was excited cheering and screaming as the boys found their respective mates. Bella was turning around looking for Edward but there was no sight of him. She couldn't even find Alice and Rose.

"_We've done it all before and now we're about to get some more, you know what I mean.."_

Bella was feeling totally lost when someone landed in front of her. Her heart flipped as Edward slipped off his mask and pulled her close to him. "_Voulez Vous! Take it now or leave it, now is all we get!"_

Bella laughed happily and wrapped her arms around him, "_Nothing promised no regrets!"_

"_Voulez Vouz ain't no big decision, you know what to do," _Edward placed his hands on her hips and brought her close to him, gently moving with her from side to side. "_La question cest voulez vous"_

"I didn't know you could speak French." Bella laughed as Edward twirled her in. He then did a low scoop with her, bending her low over his arm and then swung her back up to him, whispering, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

He twirled around her expertly with one arm, the other low on her back. He dragged her to the makeshift bar then and Bella sat down with relief. Edward got her a coke made pretty with a cocktail umbrella.

And then he came up close, very close and placed a hand on either side of her. Bella leaned back and smiled at him, sipping her drink happily.

Edward knew she was teasing him. "_I know what you think, the girl means business so I'll offer her a drink."_ And then he leaned down and sipped her drink from where she had placed her mouth earlier and Bella felt her temperature sky rocketing. Edward was looking so incredibly…sexy! Bella couldn't believe that she would ever find love with some one who was so amazing. It seemed unbelievable.

Edward placed the drink behind her and was leaning in to kiss her. But Bella was in the mood to tease and she let him get mere inches from her face before she slipped away. "_Looking mighty proud," _she sang backing away from him, letting him follow her onto the floor, "_I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd."_

He grabbed for her and swung her back into his embrace, spinning her crazily. Bella hung onto him weakly, her fingers cupping his neck. Edward looked down seriously at her, his fingers trailing down her cheek, "_I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the games"_

"_Master of the scene," _Bella teased, her heart beating so fast she was afraid it would burst. She had never felt so alive in her life!

Edward placed her on his shoulder and spun her around. Bella caught sight of Rose and Emmett who waved to her and Alice winked from where she was blissfully dancing with Jasper. The lights spun wildly around Bella, the wind pulling at her hair and she threw her head back and laughed. "_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more…"_

Edward brought her down and kissed her nose, "_You know what I mean."_

"_Voulez Vous take it now or leave it, now is all we get, nothing promised no regret!" _Bella sang as Edward twirled her again, his hands slipping up from her hips to her shoulders and into her hair. The boy knew how to dance!

"_Voulez Vous, ain't know big decision you know what to do," _Edward sang, his deep velvety voice like a caress to Bella's ears.

"_La question cest voulez vous!" _Everyone sang together before the final part where everybody threw their hands up in the air and shouted, "_Voulez Vous!"_

The music returned back to normal and Rose and Alice pushed past the crowd to Bella. But before they reached, in front of the whole school, Edward leaned down and kissed Bella, a long deep beautiful kiss that had the whole school hooting and wolf –whistling. "Thank you for the dance Bella."

And saying so he disappeared. Bella was left standing there in a state of shock, her fingers pressed to her lips. She broke out of her trance and turned around happily, waving an excited and completely incredulous Alice and Rose over.

But just then, she caught sight of Lauren. Bella braced herself for the girl's vicious attack and tamped down on any feelings of sympathy. Lauren looked pale but she had a surprisingly smug expression on her face. It took Bella completely off her guard. But before she could go and corner Lauren, the other girl disappeared.

Bella decided to not go after her. She would tackle her in school later on if she had to. Anyway, Rose and Alice had caught up with her.

"What was that!" Alice screamed excitedly, hugging Bella so hard that she saw stars.

"Alice you're strangling her. But tell me, I want to know too!  
Rose ditched her normal cool tones. Everything seemed so wonderful tonight.

"A public declaration." Bella sighed dreamily, before excitedly hugging her friends. Everything was perfect, just perfect.

_**Author's note: Thank you all so much for reading this chapter! Any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know. And please please please review. You broke my heart last time!**_


	10. Honey Honey

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

Honey Honey

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews! I think Ive been greedy and for that I apologize. Im just happy people are reading the story.**_

_**Soundtrack: honey Honey**_

"Can life be any more perfect?" Bella wondered, practically floating to her bed.

Rose and Alice grinned at each other. They had been discussing the events of the evening and Bella hadn't stop smiling since Edward dropped her home.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" Rose gracefully sprawled across the bed.

"Or _how _it happened!" Alice cut across excitedly.

"Well," Bella began, beginning to feel like a Disney princess. Now all she needed were pretty little birds to bring her pajamas. Instead, they was tossed at her face by an unrepentant Rose, "You ain't snow white yet, honey."

"Thanks Rose." Bella rolled her eyes, but even that wasn't going to dampen her mood. "But I think you'd look nice as grumpy" Bella retorted cheekily. Rose coolly retaliated by tossing a pillow at her.

"Hey!" Alice protested indignantly as the pillow hit her smack on the face. She aimed it back at Rose but the other girl neatly avoided it by flipping onto her stomach and sticking her tongue out at Alice.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Bella demanded, trying to gain the attention of her two friends. Both of whom were engaged in an enthusiastic pillow fight.

"Of course we do!" Alice hugged Bella eagerly and both of them spun around the room while Rose rolled her eyes yet again.

"So was it good?" Alice asked, nudged aside by Rose who raised her eyebrows naughtily, "More importantly, was _he_ good?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bella replied primly before ruining it by giggling in a totally un-Bella like manner. "_Honey Honey how he thrills me uh hunh Honey Honey"_ Bella sang, clutching a pillow to her chest.

"Who's honey? I want to know about Edward!" Alice protested. And then muttered a loud, "Ow!" as Rose smacked her on the back of her head and said, "Jeez Alice. She _is_ talking about Edward."

"Oh! That's ok then," Alice smiled sunnily and rested her chin on her hands. Bella ignored the two of them and continued with her gushing.

"_Honey Honey, nearly kills me uh hunh, honey honey."_ She stabbed an imaginary dagger through her heart and pretended to swoon.

"Sounds like fun" Rose said in a bored voice, but her eyes were twinkling.

"Will the two of you just shut up and listen?" Bella said indignantly.

"Wow! Someone is all fired up and stuff huh?" Alice waggled her eyebrows in a hilarious way.

"Yeah whatever," Bella shrugged it off, eager to continue, "_I've heard about him before and_ _I wanted to know some more…and now I know what they mean…"_

"Ok now I'm confused. Who's they again?" Alice muttered a bewildered look on her face.

"They is the rest of the girls in the school you ninny," Rose replied, blowing on a dried nail. Bella placed a hand on both of their mouths and leaned forward conspiratorially, "_He's a love machine! Ooh he makes me dizzy!"_

It was a good thing she had placed a hand on their mouths because both of them started squealing instantly. Well Alice squealed and Rose widened her eyes in admiration which Bella knew was a lot from her.

"_Honey honey, lets me feel it un hunh!"_ Bella blushed, her eyes dreamy with memories.

Rosalie and Alice said together in unison, "_Honey Honey, don't conceal it…un hunh!"_

"_The way you kiss goodnight!_" Bella sang, ducking her head as she blushed harder.

"_The way that you kiss me goodnight" _Alice repeated in a dreamy voice, pretending to swoon in delight.

"_The way that you hold me tight,"_ Bella wrapped her arms around herself and shivered with pleasure as she remembered the feel of Edward's strong arms around her.

"_The way that you're holding me tight"_ Rosalie nodded in agreement, her own clear eyes misting over with private memories. Bella knew she was thinking about Emmett. She was so happy that the two of them got back together.

Happiness flooded through her system and she jumped up on the bed and twirled, "_I feel like I want to sing,"_ She collapsed dramatically on the bed, her eyes tightly closed.

Alice and Rose immediately leaned over her, alarmed. Bella was lying there silently on the bed, her breathing soft. What had happened? They were debating over who was going to callCharlie when they heard, "_When you do your…THING!"_ Bella's eyes popped open and Alice and Rosalie nearly fainted with relief.

"I'm going to get you for that Bella!" Rose threatened, "You nearly took ten years off my age!" and then she enveloped Bella in a very tight hug.

"What Rose means is that you nearly caused her a white hair!" Alice teased before smacking Bella on the head and then proceeding to hug the day lights out of her.

"Ok ok forgive me! It was just a joke!" Bella gasped, surprised to see her friends so shaken up. "Hey atleast here the rest of the story!"

"Only if you promise never to pull a stunt like that again!" Rosalie warned and Alice nodded eagerly in agreement. Bella promised and then pulled the two of them closer as she related the whole events of the beach party, her meeting with Jacob, everything…

…The moonlight gently washed over the room where the three girls slept peacefully. The wind followed it and then played over the face of the girl that hadn't slept yet, her heart too full of happiness and joy.

And a little doubt. The last thought made Bella restlessly push herself out of bed and walk to the window. She felt a sense of déjà vu as she looked up at the moon again. It had been so many months since she had felt that same yearning for those private conversations with the moon.

And here she was, where she had started except now she had Edward. "_I've heard about you before, I wanted to know some more,"_ Bella whispered, drawing a deep breath as she lifted her face to the moon, to the future, "_And now I'm about to see what you mean to me…"_

"Having conversations with the moon?" A low amused voice drawled, causing Bella's heart to leap and goose bumps to feather over her skin.

At first she thought it was her imagination working overtime, but when a pebble hit her straight on her nose, the pain was real enough.

"Edward what are you doing here!" She hissed, unable to see him clearly without her glasses or contact lenses.

"Trying to wash Charlie's car-" Came the exasperated reply.

"Trying to wash Charlie's car? But why?" Bella asked bewilderedly. Her brain was feeling fuzzy at this time of the nightl she couldn't for the life of her understand why he wanted to wash her father's car at this time at night!

"Argh!!! I was being sarcastic!" Edward growled from downstairs.

"Oh. Well you aren't doing a good job!" Bella snapped back, embarrassment flushing her cheeks a hot red.

"Look, would you just come down please?" Edward said in a tired voice, like it was such a big chore for him to talk to her.

"Right now? Are you crazy?" Bella really wondered if he had something to drink after he left her home.

"I really need to talk to you. Please." There was something in his voice the deeply concerned Bella. Was something wrong with him? Was he hurt?

"Ok. But for five minutes only!" She warned and then felt a little dizzy as her hands slipped on the waist high sill. She was resting her knees on the window sill to peer down as it was. And the nausea rising in her throat didn't help either.

Edward must have realized what was happening because he whispered back a "Careful Bella."

Bella felt like hitting him. She wasn't doing this deliberately. She had just lost her balance for a second. Her head cleared as she felt her balance returning. But just then Edward said something Bella couldn't catch and she leaned forward to ask him to repeat it.

And that's when her hand missed the sill, came into contact with empty air, caused her to lose her balance and because she was leaning forward, her momentum propelled her over the edge…

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF YOU MORON! IF YOU KNOW YOU'RE AS BLIND AS A BAT WHY THE HECK DO YOU WALK AROUND WITHOUT YOUR GLASSES! YOU-" Bella kept her eyes tightly closed until Edward had finished his long diatribe. She had felt this horrible sink sensation when she was falling from the window. And as the cliché goes, her life flashed before her eyes and she saw the faces of all the people she really loved, Alice Charlie, Renee, Tanya, Rose and…Edward. Since the fall had been short, because her bedroom was on the first floor, she had been pretty busy. But a lot of things had been put into perspective for her.

When she fell, she could barely let out a gasp before she was caught in a pair of an incredibly strong and wonderful pair of arms. Once Edward had seen she was still alive, he had carried her to the bench in the garden and sat down with her still in his lap. And then provided her with the angriest lecture she had heard in her life. And all the time he held her with a death grip.

"-YOU COULD HAVE LOST YOUR LIFE!" Edward finally finished. Bella peeked out through lowered lashes and breathed out a sigh of relief as she saw he was finished. But apparently he hadn't. He had just stopped to take to a breath before he laid it into her again. Bella could see that he had been badly scared, his green eyes were still blazing with fury and there was a white line around his mouth. His body was still shaking badly with shudders.

Bella couldn't help but feel her heart melt into a gooey puddle at the bottom of his feet. Edward opened his mouth to say scold her again but before he could do so, she placed her hand gently on his mouth and said, "Edward, I'm alright. Nothing happened to me."

It was as if her words cut some leash holding him in check because his control snapped. Bella watched with wide eyes as he clutched her to him and held her so tightly, his already iron grip become even tighter so much so that she couldn't breath. He buried his face in her neck and let the fear pass through him. He was shaking so hard that Bella felt _her_ teeth rattle. He gulped in the scent of her, his hands running all over her to make sure she was alright. They sat there like that for a few minutes, Bella gently stroking his back, reassuring him that she was ok.

Edward relaxed after what seemed like ages. He shut his eyes as he drew in a last breath. And he was still holding her tightly to him, Bella squirmed a little, and cleared her throat but he promptly ignored it. Finally she said in a tentative voice, "Edward I can't breathe."

He relaxed his grip by a fraction but it was enough for the air to whoosh into her body and for her blood to circulation to resume itself.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I nearly died." Edward said his voice still slightly hoarse with earlier panic.

"Um, I hate to point this out since you're being so wonderful and caring but I did fall from the _first _floor. I don't think I could have died." Bella put in, and then nearly fell off Edward's lap as his eyes blazed again. "You could have broken your neck." He hissed.

Bella could see that he was trying to scare her but she really wouldn't stand for it. She felt her own considerable temper rising. "Don't try caveman tactics with me. Anyway, I don't think I really appreciate you shouting that my mother must have gone gray by the time I was a year old." She muttered in a disgruntled voice. She was lucky no one else was up to hear him.

At the same time, the way she was behaving was shocking her. She was never so open about her feelings or have the guts to tease someone or talk to them like she was right now especially when that someone was as angry as Edward.

And besides, she loved the face that he had gotten so upset and frantic over her. Looking at him now as he tried to formulate a slashing response to her words, Bella felt warmth flood her. Without even meaning to, she placed a hand on Edward's cheek.

The angry words that had been rising on Edward's tongue immediately vanished and his sharp green eyes softened. Bella cuddled closer to him, reveling in how warm he was. She really wasn't the cuddly type of person but with him, everything was different.

Edward in return hugged her closer, wrapping his jacket around the two of them. The cool sea breeze had a slight chill and Bella was wearing only her cotton pajamas.

He let out a huge sigh. For many days what he was doing was gnawing at him. All that guilt and unhappiness. What started out as a stupid dare and effort to kill boredom became something else completely.

And today, Edward realized that what he felt for Bella was indeed love. It might not be the love that was mature and deep and that people insisted happened only when you were older. But this love was different and as startling and powerful in its intensity.

Today seeing Jacob with Bella had nearly killed him. He had never been so jealous in his life nor ever felt so possessive. And when Bella later admitted that she loved him, had never felt so happy or relieved.

He had to tell her the truth soon and had indeed called her out because he knew that he couldn't take the lies anymore. He wanted her to hear it from him rather than anyone else. But when she had fallen from that window, Edward felt like his heart had stopped. His whole world had frozen and fear had invaded his life, destroying everything in one acid sweep. He knew that for the rest of his life, he would always feel that slight tinge whenever he thought of Bella and windows. He nearly died himself when he thought he wouldn't be able to catch her. And then when she had landed safely in his arms, relief had blossomed into anger, at himself primarily.

But later when she had told him softly that she was alright, he had felt something, a dam of feeling perhaps, inside him break loose.

He would fix everything, Edward decided a tad arrogantly. And she would be alright with it too. Of course she would be angry at first but he'd take care of that. And right now, everything felt right with the world. A glance down told him that she was fast asleep. Edward felt contentment wash over him. Bella was exactly where she belonged….with him.

Edward's arms tightened around her and Bella shifted a little before settling down peacefully. She was blissfully unaware of Edward's planning and happily lost in the most perfect sleep she was having.

He gently shook her awake after some time, watching hungrily as she opened sleepy eyes, his gaze trailing over her hair and face still flushed from sleep. Yes, everything was going to be alright, Edward decided determinedly. There was no other option.

Bella woke up to a beautiful sunrise, the bleeding colors spreading across the sun. Even the ocean reflected the sky like a mirror and for those few minutes the whole world was lit up like a candle. There was no one else around and Bella could easily imagine that it was just her and Edward in the whole world. They watched the sunrise quietly for a few moments.

"Come on Bella. You better go inside before everyone else wakes up." Edward carried her to the front door. He expertly found the second key under the mat. When Bella raised her eye brows at him he grinned cheekily and said, "Emmett told me."

Bella blushed as she realized he would have told his friends about this night rendezvous. Edward guessed what she was thinking and reassured her, "When we were six years old." He completed his sentence.

She let out a mental sigh of relief and gave Edward a light kiss on the lips before heading inside. At the last moment, she turned around and asked, "Edward, before I….uh…fell, what were you saying?"

Edward had stiffened for a moment, Bella noted curiously but then he relaxed into his normal posture so fast , she told herself she must have imagined it. When he heard the whole question he grinned, almost like sharing a private joke with himself, "oh that! I said…Bella don't fall."

_**Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you so much to all those people who reviewed. Im having my exams now so ill be a little more erratic than usual in writing these chapters so please bear with me. Don't forget to read and review.**_


	11. Chiquitita

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

Chiquitita

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews! I think Ive been greedy and for that I apologize. Im just happy people are reading the story.**_

_**Soundtrack: Chiquitita**_

"Bella! Bella! Open this door right now!"

Bella ignored the pounding on her door, burying her face in the pillows, tears seeping into its cotton. Her heart was pounding so hard, it must have been leaving an impression on her mattress. The roaring in her ears blocked out the noise of the scuffle outside her bedroom or Charlie's roar, "SILENCE!"

All she was aware of was one deep wish inside her heart that she had never ever should have come to California! She wished that she had chucked her scholarship, worked an extra job anything anything at all to prevent her from coming to this wretched place.

And more than anything else, she wished that she had never ever met Edward Cullen. Because if she hadn't laid eyes on him, she would never have fallen in love and he would never have broken her heart, used her and made a complete fool out of her in front of the whole school!

She felt like the earth had closed in around her, leaving only darkness, leaving her alone…

"Bella, honey, please talk to us." A hand gently ran down her hair. She recognized it as Alice's.

Bella just buried her face deeper and prayed that they would take the hint and just go away. She couldn't stand the sight of anyone else's face right now. Not when she still wanted Edward.

"Edward!" she sobbed, her voice breaking in pain. But that was all that made sense to her just then. She wanted him back, even though he used her, hurt her, betrayed her…all she ever wanted was him.

And seeing anyone else made her aware of his absence, their very presence was proof that he wasn't there and it felt like she was being burnt alive.

"Bella, we're sorry, we're so so sorry." Her friends crooned, sitting by her bedside as she cried out her pain. But the tears just didn't end. They welled out of the hole in her heart.

They sat there with her for a long time, on the bed next to her, holding her close, not even aware of the time passing by or sun setting.

They don't even know what had happened to Bella. All they had seen was Edward kiss Lauren in the school hall, in front of everyone. And the way that both of them had smirked at her till Bella had said something that hardened the expression on Edward's face.

And then their friend had quietly turned around and walked out. One look at each other and Rose and Alice immediately ran after her, thinking of dealing with Edward later.

They had come home to find Bella locked up in her room upstairs. Their pleas and pounding had not made her open the door. Finally, Charlie had opened the door with a spare key.

And Alice and Rosalie had felt like killing Edward when they saw their friend's state. And horribly guilty for allowing this to happen.

Two days later, they entered the room again, finding Bella sitting on the window seat, gazing absently out of the window. Alice sighed with relief. At least Bella had stopped crying.

It was only when they reached the window seat that they saw she was worse, much much worse. She gave no sign of recognition on seeing them. Her face was absolutely blank, pale like a sheet of paper. Even her eyes seemed grey and cloudy. The only color in her face was the deep circles under her eyes.

An outsider couldn't have been able to tell whether she was a statue or a girl, her breathing was so shallow. And that's what Bella felt like, numb. Absolutely, soul shatteringly numb.

Her friends exchanged helpless glances. What to do? She didn't respond to any question. She didn't even look at them.

Finally Rose decided enough was enough. The more they allowed Bella to retreat into the…the_ shroud_ She had wrapped around herself, the slower would she emerge from it, if ever.

Alice sent her a suspicious look saying, what are you going to do now? She didn't trust the determined look in Rose's eyes but before she could stop her friend, she had already reached Bella.

And hugged her tightly, tilting Bella's still face towards her. "_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong? You're enchained by your own sorrow. In your eyes, there is no hope for tomorrow."_ Rose said tenderly, her mouth tightening at the dead look in Bella's eyes.

"_How I hate to see you like this," _Alice said quietly, as she sat next to Bella on the seat. "_There is no way you can deny it," _she said as Bella pulled her face away from them. "_I can see you're so sad so quiet."_

Bella didn't protest as Rose took her hand in her own, "_Chiquitita tell me the truth, I am a shoulder you can cry on" _She gently placed an unresisting Bella's head on her shoulder.

"_Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on. You were always sure of yourself, now I've seen you broken a feather."_ Alice said as she gently stroked Bella's hair. "_I hope we can patch it up together."_

"_Chiquitita, you and I know how the heartaches come and they go and the scar's they're leaving." _ Rose nodded her head sympathetically. She had felt the same after Emmett, though he had never publicly humiliated her like this.

"_You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end, you'll have no time for grieving" _Alice promised, trying to gain a smile from Bella but there was no reaction.

Rose placed a hand on hers and mouthed, it'll take some time. "_Chiquitita you and I cry," _Rose was surprised to see the tears running down her face. But one glance at Alice proved the same. "_But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you. Let me hear you sing once more like you did before, Sing a new song, chiquitita Try once more like you did before Sing a new song, chiquitita"_

They waited silently for Bella to say something, anything. Alice ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She couldn't see Bella like this. But Rose knew that it took a lot of time and a hell of a lot of courage to overcome this sort of pain.

"_the walls came tumbling down, And your loves a blown out candle, All is gone and it seems too hard to handle" _Rosalie said gently, patting Bella's hand.

"_Chiquitita, tell me the truth, There is no way you can deny it  
I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet"_ Alice pleaded crouching in front of Bella. Her friend's hands were icy cold and for the millionth time that day Alice cursed Edward for being born.

"_Let me hear you sing once more like you did before, Sing a new song, chiquitita Try once more like you did before Sing a new song, chiquitita" _ Alice and Rose pleaded together. They were rewarded with a single tear.

And then another, and another, and another till they were raining down Bella's face with alarming alacrity.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. So sorry." Rosalie said as she hugged Bella. "But could you please tell us what happened?"

"What happened?" Bella asked incredulously, "What happened was that my eyes were opened to reality. And I think I have Edward to thank for that…I guess." She said bitterly.

Alice winced at the venom in her voice. But she knew how it hurt to not be loved back by someone you loved. Maybe she could help Bella there. Help Bella? Alice asked herself sarcastically, how could she when she herself had bombed badly in that area.

All they could do was hold Bella and tell her that one day it would be ok. And in the meantime, make Edward's life a living hell.

"Bella honey, we support you totally. But we need to know what happened. What did Edward say?" she asked a tad impatiently. It had been two days, two whole days! Without a single word from Bella and frankly everyone was worried out of their minds.

It had been a few days since the beach party and Bella had been floating on air, her happiness plain for everyone to see. In fact she and Edward had looked so cuddly and happy together it was almost nauseous, Rosalie thought. The only thing strange about the entire picture was the smirk on Lauren's face. Why would she do that? It made no sense. Unless of course she thought it was only a matter of time before Edward returned to her.

It appeared that Bella wasn't going to speak. Alice raked her hands through her hair in frustration and got up. She would come back later. Right now she was too impatient to deal with Bella.

Rose gave her a sympathetic look and got up too. They had been doing this for every few hours during the past few days. She got up two days.

Just as they were about to leave the room, they heard a soft sound. They turned around immediately and ran to Bella's side. The relief they felt was immense. She was finally speaking after all this time.

"He doesn't love me." Bella repeated, keening softly as she rocked herself back and forth. Her arms were wrapped around her torso protectively, like she expected to be kicked hard. Alice supposed she had been and the pain was much more than that of a physical injury.

"I was going to meet him in the school hall…like every day." She paused, her voice sounding almost rusty from lack of use. Her friends sat in rapt attention as Bella finally released the words dammed inside her.

"I was happy, so happy….we were going to sing in the Christmas showcase. Things looked up for me, even Miss Aria wasn't on my case that much. Anyway, I remember being a little late because I had to catch up on some notes. I dashed out of there as soon as I could and I found Ed-Edward and Lauren laughing about something…"

Her voice trailed off, a spasm of pain crossing her face. She took a deep shuddering breath before continuing, "I didn't like it but I knew that they were sort of friends, so I didn't think it was that strange. And then….then as I walked closer, I saw her wrapped around him, so close…"

Alice winced as she pictured what was going to happen next.

"…and that's when he tucked her chin up and kissed her. Right there! Right in front of the whole school." Her ducked as more tears fell down her face, her eyes squeezed shut against the humiliating memory. Rose had never ever felt so close to violence.

"And I stood there….like an…an idiot! With my mouth open. I just wished that the earth had opened and swallowed me up." Her voice broke.

Alice felt very guilty for prodding Bella into this. She thought that this experience would be cathartic for her but this was proving to be too much for their friend.

"Bella, maybe," she exchanged a glance with Rose who nodded, "Maybe you should stop now." She placed a hand on Bella's thigh.

Neither Rose or her was prepared for the furious way their friend flung away Alice's hand. "No! You wanted to hear this! And for all I know you were a part of it!" Bella's eyes blazed with fury as she glared at her friends.

Alice recoiled as if she was struck. What happened to Bella? How could she think something like that? How?

But Rose was better at keeping her cool. So, even though her own considerable temper reared up, she kept her calm and said, "Why don't you explain that remark Bella? Part of what?"

"As if you don't know!" Bella retorted harshly, her body trembling with anger. "I think you knew," she pointed an accusing finger at them, "you knew all along that Edward had made a bet with Lauren to make a fool out of me! You knew goddamit! You knew! How could you? How could you?" her voice trailed off, the anger melting away only to uncover soul deep pain.

Alice felt her heart ache as she hugged a resisting Bella and said, "Believe us, Bella. We didn't know! We weren't ever a part of this! You mean to much to us to hurt you like this!"

Even Rose swallowed her pride and said in a gentler voice, "Come on Bella think about it. If we knew why would we warn you away from Edward? You were determined to resist him. The whole bet would have been over had we supported it. We wouldn't even be here!"

Bella finally looked up at them, doubt replaced by shame as she realized what her friends said was true. "I'm sorry you guys. It's just that Emmett and Jasper were into it so I thought-"

"What!" Rosalie reared back, her control beginning to snap, "I know you're upset but now you go too far! You can't just randomly accuse people like this!"

Alice gave her a sharp look but Rosalie ignored it. Alice sighed and turned back to a pale Bella, her eyes uncharacteristically sober, "Bella you're making a very strong accusation. Are you sure?"

"Yes Godammit! Call them up and ask me if you don't believe me! After…after Edward told me it was a bet and they had just been playing with me, I walked away and I found Emmett and Jasper in front of me. They tried to apologize…I had never felt so betrayed in my life!"

"I don't believe this!" Rosalie gritted out. "Fine I'll call them and then you," she pointed a finger at Bella, "will take back your words and apologize."

"If I am wrong and misunderstood the whole thing, I will apologize to you and to them." Bella agreed calmly, some semblance of her previous control returning.

"Fine!" Rose snapped, whipping out her cell phone and punching in a number. Alice watched apprehensively as her face changed from angry to doubtful to absolutely furious.

But when she turned to Bella, it was filled with regret and shame. "Forgive me Bella. I really didn't know. I can't believe this." She said shakily and sank down onto a nearby chair as if in a daze.

Alice ran to her side. "What happened Rose? What did he say?"

Rose lifted her face from her hands and said, "Alice they knew. Emmett and Jasper knew. They all knew."

"This is a nice game Edward played." Bella said bitterly, "Making a bet with his macho friends to get the stupid new girl to fall for her!"

"They should be hung" Alice agreed vehemently while a still shaken Rose nodded.

"So what should we do?" Rose asked after a moment, her brain whirring devilishly.

"Do? Why do we have to do anything? I just want to forget the whole thing!" Bella cried out despairing.

"BELLA!" Alice and Rose protested incredulously but their words were cut off with the opening of the door.

Bella hurriedly wiped at her cheeks but Jacob saw the betraying gesture. He wrapped her in a tight hug. Bella could make out Leah rubbing her back gently.

"I'll beat up that scumbag for you Bella." Jacob declared, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"It won't achieve anything Jacob." Bella cut in quietly. Everyone in the room looked at her like she'd grown a pair of horns,

"Maybe," Jacob rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, "But it'll give me a heck of a lot of satisfaction!"

"Can I land a punch too?" Alice piped up eagerly from the back, jumping up and down in excitement.

"No!" Bella shouted over the cheering. "No one," she gave all the inhabitants of the room a steady look, "No one is going to do anything."

"What!" "Oh come on!" "Don't be such a spoilsport!" cries erupted from the whole room.

"Jacob!" Bella admonished, giving Leah an unapologetic look, "I don't think Leah would appreciate you punching up a guy for some other girl."

The protests in the room died down and everyone turned to see Leah's reaction. Jacob ducked his head sheepishly, looking embarrassed. Bella gave Leah' beseeching looks but the latter was too busy in her own thoughts.

Finally, she said after a few minutes, "I think I might land in a few punches myself."

Apart from Bella, the whole room erupted in cheers. Jacob swung his girlfriend around in the air, chanting, "That's my girl!"

Finally everybody shut up after a few minutes, deciding what to do. Bella decided to protest again after a little while.

Leah finally sat up, her eyes twinkling with unholy glee. She conferred with Alice and Rosalie, who nodded eagerly. Lastly, they whispered the plan to Jacob who looked a little resistant at first but seeing Leah's approval, agreed in the end.

Bella turned away from her position at the window and found herself being assessed by four pairs of determined eyes.

"Oh no!" she groaned in despair, knowing there was no way out.

"Oh yes." They said in unison and then advanced on her.

_**Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you so much to all those people who reviewed. Im having my exams now so ill be a little more erratic than usual in writing these chapters so please bear with me. Don't forget to read and review.**_


	12. knowing me knowing you

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

Knowing me knowing you

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews! This is one of my favorite tracks. And special hugs to my regular reviewers. There is a special place for you in writer heaven my friends**_

_**Soundtrack: knowing me knowing you**_

Bella held her head up proudly as she walked down the corridors. Ignoring the furious whispers that swept the hall the moment she walked in, she headed directly for her locker.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the pathetic love struck sap. Oops! I mean hi Bella." The voice snaked through the corridor, silencing the whole corridor.

When would this be over? Bella shut her eyes tightly and prayed for courage. Opening the locker and hiding in it wouldn't be an option, since it was too small and anyway, her pride demanded that she face the Wicked Witch of the West.

But just as she was opening her mouth to retort, a masculine arm pulled her protectively to a leather clad body and an amused voice drawled, "Gee Bella, how long do you think she practiced that in front of the mirror?"

The crowed oohed and turned to see Lauren's reaction. Bella took her cue before Lauren said something nasty back. "Just until the mirror cracked," she replied coolly, giving Jacob a grateful smile.

Someone hooted in the audience. Lauren's face was growing redder by the minute. Then as if something particularly nasty struck her, her face relaxed into a taunting sneer, "Nice comebacks Bella. Pity that's all you have though," and she gave a calculated pause, "because I've got Edward. And you don't have anything."

Bella sucked her breath in as she felt the hurt sweep her body. Beside her, Jacob stiffened angrily. Placing a restraining hand on his arm, Bella did her best to leave her face expressionless. She wasn't going to give Lauren what she wanted. No, she thought with a wry sense of humor, she'll give Lauren exactly what she _needed._

Unfortunately before Bella could respond, an outraged, "Lauren!" cut across the hall. There were no prizes to guess who it was.

"Ok Jacob," Bella whispered through clenched teeth, "Now is our cue to leave. _Him_ I can't face." And she turned around, dragging Jacob behind her.

"No Bella. This is the fight you have to win," Jacob said quietly and Bella groaned because she knew he was right. Edward was the one she need to win against, not Lauren.

Bella once again braced herself for the incoming onslaught from the two of them together. Her heart ached to see the way the two of them fit so perfectly in the popular mould, the crowd immediately attracted towards them. How she could ever have imagined that someone like Edward would be interested in her was beyond her, Bella thought dazedly.

But Edward didn't attack her with any more sneers or taunts. Instead, he said something to Lauren which made her pout then kiss him lingeringly on his cheek. Bella fixed her eyes on a point just behind them, unable to see the gloating look that Lauren sent her.

"I really want to kill him," Jacob growled next to her, "Dammit Bella! Why do you have to be so nice?"

"Because I don't want to see you in jail. That's why," Bella replied shortly, then softened her curt response with giving him a gentle smile. "I know you care for me and I really don't think Charlie would arrest you," both of them cracked a grin at that. Charlie had wanted to shoot Edward himself! "But this is not worth the trouble. What we're doing is enough."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Jacob shrugged, obviously unhappy. Bella ignored it as she took her books out of the locker. She was late enough already. She didn't have time to coax Jacob out of his sulk.

"Go you're getting late for class!" Bella gave Jacob a little push. She couldn't find one of her books and Jacob's impatient noises were grating on her already taut nerves.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked worriedly. Bella nodded and smiled reassuringly. He finally relaxed and left, turning every few seconds to make sure she wasn't being harassed.

Bella felt her face was beginning to crack from her fixed smile when he finally turned the corner and left. She let out a sigh of relief and laid her head against the cool locker. God! The day hadn't even started and it was already a mess.

"Alone? I thought your bodyguard was never going to leave you."

Oh great! And now it was going to get even worse.

Bella took a moment to compose herself, blaming her furious heartbeat on nerves. Once she was sure that she was perfectly calm, or at least looked calm, she turned around.

"Hello Edward. What an unpleasant surprise." She smiled blankly, gleefully watching as the teasing look faded from his green eyes. She was shocked to note that there were dark circles under them and that his face looked thinner.

Must be from all those late nights when he and Lauren 'worked' together, she thought sourly. Apart from that, he still looked like had just stepped down from heaven for a coffee break. Not that I care, Bella told herself.

"Look Bella. I know you're upset but we need to talk." He grabbed hold of her arm for a moment as she ignored him and walked past.

Give me strength, she prayed. Turning around, she gave the offending arm and then him a very cold look. He immediately released his hold on her.

"Please, just for a moment." He was almost begging Bella realized numbly.

"Alright. Talk." Her friends would probably kill her for doing this, Bella thought with morbid humor.

"Look I know that I hurt you really badly. And the whole public thing….I'm really sorry. But there was a reason behind that. Please believe me." His eyes were beseeching and Bella felt her heart melt inside her chest. No! Don't let him off so easily Bella, she warned herself fiercely.

"Oh Yeah? And what was that?" She asked sarcastically, praying that he had a very very good reason. Maybe this would all be a huge misunderstanding then.

But her reply made Edward's shoulders slump. He let out a weary sigh and said, "I can't tell you that."

"Fine." Bella replied and turned around to walk away. She had it with him. This was probably a part of the joke, she thought as her eyes blurred with tears.

"No wait!" Edward grabbed hold of her elbow to pull her back. But Bella jerked her arm really hard, thinking Edward would let go.

Except it didn't happen that way. Edward held on and because of the momentum, both of them toppled to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

When Bella could finally see through the stars circling her head, her gaze connected inevitably with a bright green gaze. Her breath faltered in her throat, and she hated the blush that was steadily rising through her cheeks. Why? Why couldn't she get over him as easily as he had gotten over her? But the though brought back a painful truth that stuck in her throat. He never had to get over her in the first place.

Bella's blush deepened in mortification as she thought of how he must have had to _endure_ her kisses. He must have laughed at her inadequacy and pathetically eager responses behind her back! All her doubts rushed back, all the old insecurities rose like a tidal wave. She shut her eyes tightly against them, against the amused look she was sure would be there in his eyes.

"You definitely know how to take my breath away."

The softly spoken words caused Bella's eyelids to fly open. Instead of the smug self confidence she thought she's see, there was tenderness in those eyes.

It's a lie! She told herself in alarm. It's all a lie! Don't fall for it. Not again. Never again. She promised herself, hardening her heart. She couldn't bear it again.

"Spare me the lies Edward." She pushed him off her roughly. Standing up with jerky movements, she hurriedly picked up her books. She avoided looking at him. His false hurt expression would just break her control on her anger.

She had almost reached the end of the corridor; her hands clenched so tightly around her books, her knuckles were white. Breathe Bella, she ordered herself, blinking away the tears the blurred her vision.

"They weren't lies Bella. Trust me." His quiet words cut straight through her heart. She squeezed her eyes tightly as the tears threatened to fall. Without turning around, she said equally quietly, her voice filled with sadness,

"I can't Edward. Not anymore."

And then she quickly walked away, but not before a tear slipped past her control.

x-x-x

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with us?" Alice asked concernedly, pulling on her denim jacket.

"You have been sitting at home an awful lot." Rosalie added, her eyes still a little shadowed. She hadn't talked to Emmett or Jasper since she had found the two of them had been involved. Bella had begged her to reconcile with them but even normally forgiving Alice refused to talk to both of them.

"This isn't just about you and Edward anymore Bella. It never was. The moment Emmett and Jasper involved themselves, we got involved too." Rose had said in a hard voice, her face softening slightly as she saw the distress on Bella's face.

"You're not responsible for this Bells," she affectionately used Bella's nickname. "It's not your fault. No stress ok?" she patted her friend's shoulder but Bella still wasn't convinced.

It was only after a lot of begging and pleading from Bella, and a strict order from a very worried Tanya and Charlie that they were all meeting up today to talk and clear things out. Bella had begged off, saying that she wasn't feeling well. Her family had reluctantly agreed.

Although that didn't stop Alice and Rosalie from trying to bring her along. And Bella was equally determined not to go. She was tired of the whole thing. Honestly, she didn't want to be brave anymore. She didn't want to walk through school corridors, pretending that the whispers didn't bother her, that Lauren's smirk meant nothing, and that Edward's continuous attempts to talk were not affecting her in the least.

"Nah I'm pretty sure. I want to catch up on some reading," Bella smiled back at them, hugging Alice and Rose at the door. They were just about to get into the car and leave when Bella called out, "hey guys, be gentle on them. I just want it to end."

"So do we Bella." Alice replied, exchanging a rapier sharp smile with Rose. "Our way."

And saying this, they zoomed off, the car squealing as it turned sharply on the curve.

Bella sighed as she pushed herself off from where she had been leaning against the doorframe. The wind drew her into the garden and she leaned her head against the bench.

A memory of another time she had sat like this, on this very bench came whizzing back at her. Bella winced a little as she saw herself leaning so trustingly against Edward, his face bent towards hers….

She rubbed her eyes angrily as if wiping away the memory. Would the pain never end? It had been a week since Edward had talked to her in the corridor, a long time since he had broken her heart publicly, two whole months since she had come to California. Soon they would be having their winter break. And she would be in Florida tomorrow. Bella couldn't wait to go.

Jacob had been a major support, always there, acting like her boyfriend. It had been Leah's plan and though Bella had been reluctant to do it, Jacob's presence had quelled a lot of whispers. Unfortunately, they had started a lot more too.

Bella tucked her legs under her and let her head rest on her palms, finally feeling at peace. The last month had been hell for her, not only at school but at home too, with everyone fussing around her to make sure she was alright, that she wasn't going to randomly burst into tears, or commit suicide! As well meaning as they all had been, Bella had been ready to scream out of sheer frustration.

"Well now I have all the alone time I need," Bella said to herself, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Unfortunately, you don't." The voice exploded in the silent evening like a gunshot. Bella whipped her head around in the direction of the voice, knowing who it was already.

"What part of I don't want to talk to you do you not understand Edward?" she bit out sarcastically, her fingers clenching into fists.

"The 'don't' part." He replied with a cheeky grin. Under any other circumstances, Bella would have responded with a grin of her own. Currently, she didn't feel much like smiling though.

"Maybe this will help you- Get out!" Her face was flushed with anger. Damn! She didn't even have a chance to get her cool façade in place. He really had caught her unaware.

"Why don't you shut up and save your breath." He replied as he calmly came and plopped down on the seat next to her. "Because I don't plan on going anywhere."

Bella watched him resentfully as he stretched his long lean body and crossed his arms behind his head. He looks like he's about to go to sleep and here I am, nearly vibrating with anger! Life was really unfair, she thought bitterly.

"Oh I'll shut up alright, because to me you don't exist. So you can do whatever you want because you're not getting my attention. You could be part of the bench for all I care." And saying so, she determinedly decided to enjoy herself and pretend he wasn't there.

It got harder as the minutes stretched. Bella had to fight the urge to twiddle her thumbs. Edward was perfectly comfortable, staring at Bella, drinking in the sight of her the way a thirsty man looked at a cool glass of water. It was downright unnerving.

She started feeling nervous and twitchy, very conscious of her teddy bear pajamas, her unruly hair and the fact that she was wearing her glasses instead of lenses.

And the fact that she _knew_ he was staring at her didn't really help her much either. Heat was rushing through her veins, her normal reaction to Edward whenever he was within hundred feet of her. But when he was this close, it was almost like she would explode.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "Stop staring at me" she gritted out through clenched teeth. Anger was licking at her veins again. When would the humiliation end?

"It's a free country." He replied nonchalantly, "and besides, I thought you were going to ignore me. Something about being part of the bench…" he trailed off, a suspicious note of laughter in his voice.

It was the final straw for Bella. "You think this is really funny don't you? Do me a favor and tell me when the joke ends, so I can have a good laugh myself." She exclaimed bitterly, her entire body rigid with tension. She could feel herself trembling, so strong was her anger.

Suddenly, Edward didn't seem amused anymore either. In fact, he looked angry too. "No. No, I don't think this is joke at all. I came here because I had to talk to you." His eyes were practically shooting sparks. Bella

"About what? What do you want from me?" Bella yelled, clutching her head in frustration. She had it with him and his stupid cryptic talks. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"I want YOU!" Edward shouted back, jumping up from the bench like it bit him. He paced in front of a stunned Bella, running his fingers through her hair.

"M-me?" Bella stuttered, happiness zinging through her when she heard Edward's exasperated declaration. He wanted her! How wonderful! How absolutely…wrong. Bella could practically feel her heart deflate when she remembered who she was talking to. Edward wasn't tired of playing with her, she thought painfully, feeling something die inside her.

"Alright Edward," Bella got up heavily, feeling a hundred years old, "You've had your fun. I think you better go home now, Lauren must be waiting." She added sarcastically, hoping he would feel some measure of hurt.

Her words seem to have cast a spell on him, because he went absolutely still. Bella took the opportunity to walk past quickly but she didn't get far before Edward grabbed hold of her arm, snapping out of the hurtful daze her words had caused.

"Bella, Bella why won't you listen to me?" He choked out, holding her close to him despite her struggles. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply and finally feeling at peace with himself. He leaned back a little, feeling a bit happy that she had stopped struggling at least.

But when he looked into her eyes, instead of the warm loving look or even the angry look was replaced by a cold wary one. This wasn't the Bella he remembered and loved. This Bella looked like she would spit on him rather than talk to him.

She immediately stepped out of his loosened grasp and put a foot of distance between them. "I'm tired of listening to you Edward. I heard all that I needed to and definitely more than I ever wanted to the day you told Lauren that although it had been fun getting me to admit I loved you publicly and winning the bet, I was too pathetic to actually date." Even now, the bitter memories left a horrible taste in her mouth, the words bringing a deep flush to her cheeks.

"But I-"Edward protested, reaching out to her and once again Bella side stepped. She coldly stared back at him, unaffected by the hurt look on his face.

"No buts Edward. Now it's my time to speak. And all I want you to do is answer one question." Bella said calmly, her voice sharp as a knife. "Did you or did you not place a bet to have me fall in love with you and publicly declare my feelings for you?"

"Bella please it wasn't-" Edward tried to protest but Bella cut him off with a slashing movement of her hand. "yes or no."

"Listen to me Bella," There was desperation and panic threading through him as he felt something he couldn't understand move out of his reach.

"Yes or No." Bella repeated icily, a spark of hope flaring in her heart because of the minute possibility that he would say no. That it had all been a lie, something, anything but not a bet.

"Yes. I did." He hung his head in shame, unable to meet her eyes. Bella's face didn't betray it but she felt another part of her heart crumble as the spark of hope died out. She had her confession nothing was left. Not her anger, not her hope, nothing.

"Then we have nothing left to talk about." She said in a dead voice, uncaring of what he would say or do now. She really wished that the earth would open and swallow her. Anything would be better than seeing Edward again.

But once again Edward raced in front of her, barring her exit. "Please try and understand Bella. There's more to it than you know."

"Please Edward. Its over." She said in the same dead voice and Edward felt it like a fist to his stomach. She was slipping out of her grasp and he could do nothing about it.

"_No more carefree laughter, silence ever after."_ Edward said, as he walked behind her, following her to the front door. The difference in their previous meetings was so great that Edward actually felt helpless for the first time in his life.

"_Into an empty house, tears in your eyes," _Edward reached out to wipe away the tears from her eyes but dropped his hand when she flinched away from him.

"_This is how the story ends, this is goodbye."_ Bella finally replied, looking at him with eyes drenched with tears.

"No! Bella please!" Edward lunged for her, but she just moved away and shook her head sorrowfully.

"_Knowing me knowing you, there is nothing we can do. Knowing me knowing you, we'll just have to face it this time we're through. Breaking up is never easy I know but I have to go,"_ Bella shrugged, reached out to run her hand one last time down Edward's face, he leaned into her palm, kissing it gently. "_knowing me knowing you it's the best I can do."_

She made to shut the door but Edward slammed it back, following her into the house. "_Memories, good days, bad days,"_ both of them were painfully reminded of all the memories they had made together, "_they'll be with me always."_

They silently walked through the house, wanting to yet at the same time desperately not wanting to end their last meeting. "_in these old familiar rooms, children would play." _ Edward took her hand, leading a teary Bella into the garden once again.

Bella moved over to bench, "_Now there's only emptiness, nothing to say."_ Edward sat down quietly next to her, feeling a little hopeful when she turned towards him but immediately all the hope drained out of him when he saw her sad, wistful look. Like she had given up already, "_Knowing me, knowing you, there is nothing we can do. Knowing me, knowing you, we just have to face it, this time were through. Breaking up is never easy, I know but I have to go, knowing me, knowing you it's the best I can do"_

She leaned in and kissed Edward quietly on the lips before looking at him one last time, knowing now that she would never ever come back to him.

"Goodbye Edward." And saying so, she ran away inside, leaving a stunned Edward behind her. What did she mean goodbye? He wondered fiercely later, he wasn't going to let her go.

It was only the next day he realized that she wasn't coming back again.

x-x-x


	13. mamma mia!

ok

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

Mamma Mia

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews! This is the TITLE TRACK! And special hugs to my regular reviewers. There is a special place for you in writer heaven my friends. Also, im going to go heavily by the movie now so please don't mind.**_

_**Soundtrack: mamma mia!**_

"Bella honey? Shouldn't you be going to pick your friends up? I'm pretty sure the boat must have arrived now." Her mother's voice trailed off as she walked out of the room where Bella was helping out with the floral decorations.

It had been two weeks since Bella had left California, two whole weeks since her final meeting with Edward…she could hardly believe it. On the way back, she was flooded with relief at coming back home, away from the mess of her life that she had made in California. But now that she was here, in their small town in Florida, she felt like she couldn't slip into her previous skin as easily. Nothing had changed around her; rather, it was she who had changed. Which obviously changed everything.

She had been restless for the past few weeks despite all the madness that you endured during the preparation of a wedding. Her mother thought it was because she was missing California…if only she knew, Bella thought wryly. Still, she was really happy that Alice and Rosalie were coming for the wedding. Charlie and Tanya would be joining them later, the former being caught up in some official work Bella was told when she protested.

After that last meeting with Jasper and Emmett, Bella was happy to know that her friends had finally forgiven and been forgiven in return. Although she had extended an invitation to Emmett and Jasper as well, she didn't think they were coming.

Edward wouldn't be coming, that was sure. Bella sighed as she wiped her hands on the towel and headed towards the truck. She smiled and waved to several people as she drove by, loving the whole feel of island life. Phil's old great-aunt had died unexpectedly, leaving her favorite grand nephew an island in the Florida Keys, complete with a giant house which used to be an inn once upon a time.

Caught in the romance of the whole idea, her mom and Phil shifted the whole wedding to the island. Bella couldn't have been happier; the place was absolutely gorgeous with the beautiful ocean surrounding it in so many shades of blue, almost like God had spilt his ink pot into the clear water and now the ink had colored it….nice going Bella, she thought to herself ruefully, keep at it and next you'll start spouting poetry.

Edward had loved poetry; Bella winced as the thought flashed in her mind. But she couldn't help remembering how they had spent so many hours together even during the short time that they had with him reading out his favorite lines to her. The same haunting question arose yet again in her mind, how could anyone seem so genuine yet be so fake?

He really did a number on her, Bella thought in self disgust. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she pulled into the little parking near the dock. A smile graced her face as she enjoyed the lush panorama of the mountains, the green hills and flowering trees. Mom's getting married in paradise, she thought happily but the rest of her thoughts were cut off with the loud blaring horn of the boat.

Wincing, she took off her straw hat and started walking towards the edge, a little tentative because she was still a little unsure of how Alice and Rosalie would react to seeing her. But when she got about halfway, two lithe figures practically jumped off the boat, squealing, well Alice squealed and Rosalie smiled sunnily, and enveloped her into a group hug so tight, Bella nearly choked.

They hugged each other really tight and jumped up and down, tears of happiness and relief collecting in Bella's eyes as she felt her world settle back into place. Somehow, she never thought she'd miss them that much.

"I'm so happy you're here! I'm so happy!" Bella kept repeating then stopped and wolf whistled at Alice's dress, "Where did you get that! You look gorgeous!" and Alice was in her pretty blue sundress with its boat neck. Alice hugged Bella tightly again, leaving her arm there as she leaned back to look at Bella, "honey, you look very chic yourself."

"Yeah in an island-bum way," Bella laughed and turned towards Rose who was looking super glamorous as usual in a white halter sundress. "How could Emmett let you leave his sight looking like that? You look gorgeous" Bella said admiringly and laughed when Rose struck a pose, "I know." and gave her a haughty look but ruined it in a second by collapsing into laughter "Bella honey, I knew there was a reason I liked you."

She slung an arm around Bella's shoulder companionably and then the three of them walked towards the car, Bella filling them in on the details of the wedding. They had just reached the car when Bella clapped her hand on her head and said worriedly, "Shoot! We left your luggage on the dock! I better go get it!" And she turned to race back.

But she couldn't really get very far before her friends hauled her back and said, "Where are you going? We have the boys for that!"

"The boys?" Bella asked bewilderedly. But before she could figure out what's happening she heard Emmett's low rumble, "this is the respect they show us Jasper my man. This is all we're good for"

Bella spun around in disbelief, her straw hat falling to the ground as her mouth opened in shock. There, coming up the dock, clad identically in beach shorts and sports shirts, with their hands loaded with bags and the same grumpy expressions on their face were Emmett and Jasper.

They dropped their bags at her feet when they reached them. Both of them had sheepish expressions on their faces. Bella felt her heart melt when they wouldn't even look her in the eye properly. She had become good friends with the boys during the time that Edward and she….they had become really good friends. That's why their compliance to the whole bet hurt so. Later it was Alice and Rose who told Bella that the boys had tried to stop Edward but the damage had been done.

Still, Bella had been angry and the boys had begged for forgiveness. She propped her hands on her hips in mock anger and said, "Did I hear you saying something about respect and girls?" she teased them like she used to earlier.

It was like the sun came out of the clouds. The boys resumed their normal arrogant swaggers. Exchanging looks, Emmett drawled in a fake Texas twang, "Why I believe you did ma'am." And then her swept Bella into the air for a tight hug which nearly squeezed the breath out of her.

Everyone was laughing at the dazed expression on Bella's face when Emmett finally released her. She glared at him but he just grinned right back. Shaking her head, Bella hugged Jasper, who gave her a more conservative hug but couldn't resist rubbing his knuckles over her hair.

Rolling her eyes at Alice and Rose, Bella helped them put the luggage in the back of the truck. These two were like brothers to her and ever since she had become friends with them, they had always treated her like a little sister, especially Emmett.

The fight with Edward had almost destroyed their friendship Bella thought before angrily pulling a mental shutter down. Enough about Edward! Her life did _not_ revolve around him. As if to underline that declaration, she shut the door of the pick up with a solid thump.

Emmett and Jasper were standing near the front, talking to the girls in what Bella thought was a secretive manner. Shaking her head at herself, she walked up to them. Her suspicion was only heightened when they jumped apart guiltily.

"So…" Bella drawled, jamming her hat on to her head.

"So what?" Alice squeaked anxiously, earning a not so discreet elbow in the ribs from Rose.

What is going on here? Bella wondered, perplexed. A quick glance at the watch told her they already running late. "So let's go. I need to get back home soon." She pointedly looked at her watch.

The guilty expressions on the faces of her friends was beginning to scare her. But not so much as the awful suspicion that started forming in her heart. No! It couldn't be….could it?

Emmett clasped her shoulders and bent his head to look her straight in the eye. "Bella, we have to tell you something…"

More than a little freaked out now, Bella asked anxiously. "What is it? What's going on? Are you guys waiting for somebody?"

There was a moment of charged silence as Bella's heart began to pound with dread. Oh no! It couldn't be! This could not be happening to her!

But it was. And she knew before turning around whom they all had been waiting for.

Edward stood there, smiling gorgeously. "Hello Bella. Nice place you have here."

x-x-x

Oh shit! The thought reverberated in Bella's mind as they drove home. What the hell was she going to do now? See Edward had felt like someone ripping off the bandage of a half-healed wound. Painful. Very very painful.

So now what should she do? Bella thought pragmatically. She couldn't jolly well stop the car and kick Edward out…though the idea did seem like fun. Nor could she create a scene and tell him to get the hell out of here, not with her friends watching her so closely and definitely not with that horribly amused glint in Edward's eyes.

Yeah that slimeball! Was enjoying this. He was enjoying her discomfort and actually waiting for her to make a scene, knowing at the same time that she wouldn't. Because she was Bella. And that scumbag had known it.

"So how far is it to your place?" the scumbag in question asked, his arm casually resting on the seat behind their heads. Bella was sitting as far away from his as possible, crammed uncomfortably into a corner. Edward had no such compunction and was happily spread out on the seat. If he noticed that Bella flinched every time he made the slightest movement in her direction, he didn't show it.

The rest of their group was sitting in the bed of the pickup, her friends sidling past her before she realized what they were doing. She went over another bump in the road hard, relishing their groans of discomfort. A quick glance at Edward, however, showed him perfectly at ease. He was staring at her expectantly, waiting for her answer.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Bella said, dismayed at the husky note in her voice. Great! Now it sounded like she was going all sexy on him. Catching sight of her stained dusty blue overalls, she hadn't had time to change before picking up her friends; the sexy idea went straight out of the window.

"I was asking how far it is to your place. The island seems pretty small but we've been traveling for 15 minutes already." He clarified, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck.

Bella swallowed to get rid of the dryness in her mouth the movement had induced. Forcing herself to concentrate, she let out a waspish reply, "Sorry it's such an inconvenience for you. There's a bus that reaches my place in 5 minutes. Do you want me to drop you?" Her voice dripped sugar.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I was just asking. Jeez!" Edward held his hands up in surrender, an irascible grin tugging at his mouth. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "I would rather travel with you any day. In fact, the longer it takes the better."

Bella could feel the flush rising in her creamy skin. She didn't want to hear this. She got so flustered that she nearly ran over a man crossing the street. Swerving sharply to avoid him, the passengers of the truck were tossed to the other side. Bella quickly pulled up on the side of the road, still shaken from the whole experience.

The sharp turn had thrown her against Edward. Bella could barely breathe because he was holding her tightly, his arms closed around her as she trembled violently. As for her, Bella felt peculiarly safe, even though the whole damn thing had been because of Edward! She looked up at him once her shaking died down. Only she hadn't expected his face to be so close to hers, close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her face. The temperature inside the truck sky rocketed, and Bella started feeling really hot. She tried not to notice the firm muscles under her hands or the heat radiating from the body crushed to hers. And for the life of her, she couldn't look away from his eyes that were burning into hers.

A series of groans from the back broke their reverie. She quickly pulled away from him. Oh my god! Alice! Rose! Not to mention the boys were at the back.

"You guys alright?" she called out frantically to the people in the back. They could have been seriously injured!

"Bella, I know you might be still mad but please don't kill me, Jasper looks much better in a coffin." Emmett groaned from the back and then let out a deeper groan when Jasper weakly punched him in the head.

"Alice? Rose? You guys alright too?" Bella almost ran out of the truck to check on them but they quickly reassured her everything was alright. Bella knew the best thing would be to get home quickly…before she ended up murdering Edward!

"Its your fault! You distracted me!" Bella accused Edward, jamming her foot on the acceleration. The poor thing was ground to the metal. Edward winced as he realized she was probably imagining his face there.

Finding it wiser not to answer, he turned his face towards the window. Thank God for that! Because if Bella had seen the happy smirk that crossed his face, she would have kicked him out then and there.

Yeah, coming here was the best decision he had ever made, Edward thought to himself happily. She was warming up to him already.

x-x-x

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!!!!!" Bella clutched her handfuls of her hair with her hands. Alice and Rose were sitting on their beds in her room, a cool mocktail in their respective hands.

Ever since their arrival Renee had been showering them with attention, and Bella had loved the open acceptance her friends had received. All except Edward and he was the one her mom liked the most! She had finally cornered her friends in her room while the boys hung out with Phil on his ship.

"Bella, Bella, calm down." Alice soothed, forcing Bella to sit down on the bed and thrusting her drink near her friend's mouth. Rosalie who was fanning herself with her hand, agreed, "Yeah, chill. What's the big deal?"

They were the wrong words to say apparently because Bella jumped up from her perch on the bed, Alice jumping away just in time, and resumed pacing the floor. "The big deal? The big deal is that this is the very same guy who made a bet to make me fall for him with my number one enemy and then publicly humiliated me! That's the big deal! You may have forgotten it I haven't!!!"

"ooh" Rose teased, arching a wicked eyebrow, "the attraction is getting to someone! Face it Bella, you're done in."

"Rose!" Alice cried out, while Bella growled and charged towards Rose. "Bella no! Rose is right!"

"What! _Et tu _Alice?" ok so maybe it was a little dramatic but Bella felt she was entitled to it. Her life was in an upheaval and her friends were too busy telling her to relax and sipping their non-alcoholic perfectly stirred frigging mohitos to care!

"I'm sorry what?" Alice tilted her head to the side, her expression blank.

"Never mind." Bella muttered, searching for her spectacles. She really forgot where she kept them sometimes and right now this was not helping!

"They're on your head." Rose supplied coolly, swinging herself on the little swing in the balcony. She and Alice looked like they were posing for a magazine shoot, Bella noted, disgruntled, unlike someone else she could mention who was dirty, grimy and sweaty.

Bella clamped her hand on her head absently and slammed her specs onto her nose. "I knew that!"

"Sure you did." Rose drawled while Alice tried unsuccessfully to swallow her laughter.

"Oh I glad you think this is funny," Bella gritted out, stomping towards the door, "Because ladies you're gonna collapse with what you see next!"

"Oh what are you going to do now Bella!" Alice called out, a worried expression settling on her face.

"I'm gonna give Edward one good reason why he shouldn't have come back," Bella declared, almost shutting the door before her friends could see the scarily determined look on her face, "Me!"

x-x-x

"So how long is she going to make him pay before they starts mooning over each other again?" Rose asked Alice as her friend sat down next to her on the swing.

Alice looked at her with a disgusted expression on her face before turning her head to gaze back at the sea, replying calmly" I give it two weeks."

"One week." Came the quiet reply.

"You're on." Alice clinked her glass against Rose's, drinking their mocktails. Both of the girls silently saluted the direction Bella had gone and then tacitly turned towards each other and burst out laughing.

x-x-x

Bella stalked down the rocky steps, her indignant air wrapped around her like a cloak. She smiled absently at the locals who looked at her as if she'd gone mad and then shrugged with the common cause for her strangeness, "outsiders!"

She was out of breath before she reached the bottom of the winding path towards the dock. She could see Phil's boat from here. There were two three blobs visible and Bella was sure they were the boys.

She wished she was a sniper. She could have killed Edward from here and no one would have even noticed. The locals probably wouldn't have cared either. And she would have felt a hell of a lot better.

But before she could make her way down to the dock, the boys jumped off the ship and headed…directly towards where she was standing!

Bella quickly jumped into the nearby bushes, crouching behind them with minutes to spare as the men walked past, all of them stripped to their shorts. Her heart pounding, Bella counted till ten to let them reach a little before her. She wanted to confront Edward but not in front of everybody!

She hadn't counted on Phil still being with them! But the poor man was probably happy to have some masculine company after the weeks spent solely with Renee and her to entertain him.

A sharp pain shot through her and she jumped with a yelp, clutching the injured portion on her anatomy. Trust her to find the prickliest bush to sit in! Flushed and out of breath, Bella peered up the path to see that the men had reached quite far ahead. She decided to follow them up by the parallel forest path she had discovered earlier during her exploring the island phase.

She moved up the unwinding path stealthily, catching up with them in no time. Feeling _very _foolish as she peered through the bushed, her heart caught in her throat yet again as she caught sight of Edward.

The familiar dryness in her throat and the light headed feeling not to mention the hot blush that stained her cheeks was something Bella should have been used to by now. But knowing her reaction could not stop herself from behaving this way.

Edward was laughing at something Jasper said, his head thrown back. Bella could feel her own lips stretching in a smile as she took in the beautiful sight of him. His green eyes were so vibrantly _alive_ in that gorgeous chiseled face of his. His hair was slightly damp with sweat and clung to his forehead appealing. But what had Bella stupefied like a statue was the sight of him without a shirt. She had seen him like this before and it never failed to take her breath away literally. The sweat droplets running down his torso sparkled in the sunlight...

"gah.." Bella drawled, surreptiously running her hand over her mouth to wipe away the drool she was sure was there. His skin was so golden, so beautiful, so _Edward!_

And suddenly he turned and stared directly at where she was hiding. Bella ducked behind a stone, her heart pounding fast in her chest. She crossed her fingers tightly and prayed to God he hadn't seen her.

"what happened man?" Emmett drawled, swatting Edward with his towel. "Some bunny caught your eye?"

"Nah, I thought I saw something…someone. Anyway, screw it," he shrugged as if wiping off the feeling of someone watching him. "Last one to reach the top has to polish Rose's nails!"

Guffawing and protesting loudly, the boys raced to the top. Bella let out her breath with a whoosh! Mopping at the sweat that had clung to her brow like a film.

Leaning back against the rock, she felt herself being unwilling pulled back into the dangerous thrall of memories. Seeing Edward had evoked so many, "_I was cheated by you and I think you know when,"_ Sitting up with grim resolve she got up and walked towards the main path, "_So I made up my mind it must come and end."_

Moving up the path, she stopped and gazing at herself ruefully, sang, "_Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I'm starting to lose control, there's a fire within with my soul…just one look and I can hear a bell ring, one more look and I forget everything!"_

She stomped up the path, ignoring the ringing bells in the church tower. Reaching the top she caught sight of the boys playing football in the garden. Edward leapt up to catch a pass Emmett had thrown him and landed with a thud, his muscles rippling. Bella sank to the ground, her heart sinking too "_mamma mia! Here I go again! My my how can I resist you! Mamma mia! Does it show again? Just how much I missed you!"_

She followed them inside, hiding behind convenient pillars. Edward rubbed between his shoulder blades as if aware of her gaze, "_Yes, I've been brokenhearted, Blue since the day we parted, Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know, My my, I should not've let you go!"_

She caught sight of Alice and Rose and waved them away, pressing a finger to her lips. But they didn't get the message. They moved towards her and Bella ran into another room of the house, hiding behind a vase. She caught side of Edward drinking water and a part of her heart sighed at the chance to just gaze at him, just for a little while. He was standing right on the other side of the vase. Bella felt her fingers itch to touch him, " _"I was angry inside when I knew we were through, I can't count all the times I've cried over you ,Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly lose control, There's a fire within my soul Just one look and I can hear a bell ring! One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh! Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go Mamma mia, now I really know My my, I should not've let you go!"_

"Bella!" Alice and Rose cried out, running towards her. Shaking her head frantically, Bella tried to tell them to stop. But it was too late. Edward was so startled that he dropped his glass of water and it fell with a crash.

What happened next was a blur. But apparently, Bella tried to scramble away but slipped on the water and went crashing down…right in front of a thoroughly spooked Edward.

Looking up at him from her position on the floor, Bella wiggled her fingers at him and groaned weakly, "hi."

_**Author's note : Im so sorry for being so late in uploading please forgive me and don't forget to review. I hope you liked this chapter!**_


	14. Does your mother know?

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

Does your Mother know?

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews!, I'm going to go heavily by the movie now so please don't mind. Originally the song has a different connotation, but I'm doing it from the angle where Bella asks Edward if her mother knows about the two of them.**_

_**Soundtrack: Does your mother know?**_

"Hey Bella"

The greeting broke the still silence of the air and caused Bella to jump in reflex. Unfortunately, she forgot she was standing on the edge of the chair and her little jump totally unbalanced her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She cried out as she fell backwards, squeezing her eyes shut in anticipation of hitting the ground…hard. She landed with a whomp!....but not on the ground but in a convenient pair of arms. Edward's arms.

Jesus! Why does history always repeat itself? Bella cursed, unwilling to open her eyes. She had to admit that while she knew she was being dumb, seeing Edward from such a close range was not good for her heart or her acting skills.

"You can open your eyes now Bella, you're not dying." The honeyed voice drawled. Damn him! Bella cursed yet again as her eyes flew open. Her stomach clenched in anticipation for the same solid thump! That occurred in the region of her heart whenever she met his eyes with hers.

She wasn't disappointed.

Really, Bella thought absently, this isn't fair this man always reduces my mind to mush. He's annoying, irritating beyond belief, extremely corny…

"hey! I resent that!" Edward protested, shifting his arms threateningly. "I'm romantic, not _corny._"

….and apparently adept at reading minds as well, Bella thought despairingly.

"not really. You do realize that you're speaking your thoughts out aloud right?" He smiled down at her. Pop! Went Bella's heart as she shook her head mutely. This close to him, she could see the slight golden stubble he'd grown. His skin, already bronzed, had darkened further, making his eyes sharp points of relief. He was actually beautiful!

"Please." Edward winced, "try handsome. Or drop dead gorgeous. Or in the image of a Greek God-

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Bella roared, her patience at an end. "And for heaven's sake put me down!"

"Nope." Edward smiled smugly again. "I like the view from here."

"What? Is that supposed to make me swoon conveniently in your arms?" Bella snapped back, her hands closing tightly around his neck as he started walking with her. Involuntarily, her hands snagged in the soft bronze hair that covered his beautiful head.

"Well, I hate to point this out…" He gave her a pitying look, "but you're in my arms already Bells. Though I really appreciate the fact that you were ready to swoon." Thrusting his face really close to hers, close enough that his lips were a scant inches away from hers, close enough that she could taste his breath, he said, "I like you much better when you're awake."

Be still my heart! Bella thought dazedly, feeling herself sway towards him in spite of herself. But just when she came close enough to kiss him, he moved back. Bella's head jerked downwards and she ended up kissing air.

Furious because she had betrayed herself yet again, Bella started squirming in his arms as he sat down in a soft deck chair…with her in his arms. Punching and hitting at his arms, she growled, "let me go! Just let me go!"

"Now now pet, don't fuss." Edward held her easily through all her struggles. Hitting his iron muscles really didn't help Bella realized. And her all struggling had only led to his closing his arms even tighter around her, which led to her being even closer to him.

"I'm not your pet! Just let me go….please?" Bella added softly, biting her lip. She needed to get away from him before she really betrayed herself by yanking him to her and kissing him wildly.

"No." he replied equally softly but the husky note in his voice caused Bella's eyes to fly up. Oh no, oh no, oh no no no! The mental alarm went off in her head. The husky note should have warned her. Edward's eyes had gone dark, really dark. His breathing had increased and his heart was racing under her arm.

His arms had also tightened around her as if sensing she would escape.

"Edward no." Bella whispered in protest, feeling as helpless to move as him. The air had become silky around them, teasing her nostrils with the scent of the sea and a musky scent that was pure Edward. Her own heart was beating way too fast to be healthy.

But her softly voice protest didn't even cause a hitch in his downward descent. It was only when his mouth was separated from hers by a single breath that he said, "Bella, yes."

And then he covered his mouth with hers. Bella groaned and arched up against him, her hands diving into his thick hair as she tugged it, pulling him closer to her, as close as she could possibly make it. Her heart was beating against his heart, pounding to the same rhythm as his mouth teased hers, played with hers. He kissed the sides of her mouth, smiling slightly as she tried to bring him to kiss her properly. Drifting over her face, he traced her features with his lips, as if memorizing them and etching them into his memory. Finally, his lips returned to hers and he attacked them as if he was a thirsty man and she was the last sip of water.

Bella felt her head spinning. All that mattered in the world was in her arm….Edward….Edward! The mental alarm went off in her head. NO! No! No! No! "No!!"

Edward winced as he allowed her to push away from him. She scrambled off from his lap immediately. But then he snagged her hand and didn't let her escape completely, "Bella, please…"

"No. For the last time, no. And if you ever do that again, I don't care how you do it, but you're getting off this island!" And away from me, Bella completed silently in her mind. She was still panting from the heavy kiss, rubbing her fingers unconsciously across her swollen lips. Edward's eyes darkened further at the betraying gesture.

Did she know how important she was to him? He let go of her hand because she didn't look like she was about to run away any second anymore. If he had his way, Edward thought feeling a burst of intense possessiveness; he would have her locked away in some room just for him. He watched hungrily as Bella pushed her heavy tumble of hair from her face, muttering something under her breath about kicking him off the island. It struck him harder each time he saw her that he was on the verge of losing her. But he ignored the little doubt because he knew it was only a matter of time where she was back where she belonged…with him. And he wouldn't lose her. Simply because Edward Cullen never lost.

She pushed the bridge of her nose with her fingers in the nervous gesture she always made. Edward felt sweetness fill him. She didn't even know how beautiful she was. From the day that he had seen her, every other girl had looked too different, too hard, too unattractive, too everything! It was Bella with her velvety eyes and shy smile and spunky attitude that had captured his imagination….and his heart. He wasn't afraid to admit it. He loved her. He had lost too many people he had loved to not know how precious these feelings were. Even if she didn't. So now with the help of their friends, Bella would be under siege.

He watched in amusement as the poor innocent paced the room muttering something about she would have already kicked him off the island if her mother hadn't liked him so much.

If Bella had been watching Edward instead of muttering about him, perhaps she could have avoided what happened next. She would have in any case been _extremely _ wary of the evil grin that settled in on his face. So Renee liked him huh? He knew that both of them got along really well. In Renee, Edward found his own mom. His parents had died when he was a child. As always, Edward felt the a slight twinge when he thought about them. Anyway, concentrating on the matter of hand, he realized that she must not have told her mom about what happened between them. Knowing Bella, she knew it would only distress her romantic mother. So, Edward thought gleefully, the first step of Seige of Bella is about to be taken. He felt like rubbing his hands villainously. Beware Bella! Edward the Conqueror is here and he's here to stay!

x-x-x

"Mom, Could you pour me some juice…what the hell are you doing here!" Bella exclaimed, her brain switching gears from sleepy to red alert.

She had stepped into the kitchen for her morning shot of juice and found instead Edward! Sitting and gossiping with her mom on the breakfast table.

Really! There was a limit to what a girl could take…especially in the mornings.

"Is she always this cheerful in the mornings, ma'am?" Edward asked with an infuriating smile. Bella growled at him while Renee shot her a reproving glance and then smiled at Edward, "I'm afraid so. And please call me Renee."

"Thank you ma- I mean Renee. It's a lovely name for a lovely lady," Edward said smoothly. Bella gagged as Renee blushed prettily and swatted Edward on the arm lightly.

"Kiss her hand why don't you" Bella grumbled under her breath as she stumbled about in the kitchen. Edward grinned at her whispered comment. His hooded eyes didn't miss detail. Her eyes were still half shut, her feet bare and her hair tousled. Edward thought she had never looked more delicious.

He took shameless advantage of this opportunity to stare at her. Bella, fortunately for her, had her back to him, steadfastly ignoring him.

Renee clucked her tongue at her behavior. This was totally out of character for Bella. Still, she would have had to be blind to not see the sparks flying between these two. She was glad.

Edward was a good boy. He had told her the whole story in the morning, and his plans to stick it out and win over her daughter. Renee had smiled and hugged him, accepting him into the family fold. She had also very sweetly informed him that if he ever hurt Bella again, _she_, Renee, was going to use his guts to make garters. Edward had laughed and said that if that was the case, then his guts were hers for the taking.

Kissing Bella on the cheek and waving a goodbye to Edward, Renee left the room, her eyes sparkling with amusement at what she was sure was going to be an interesting interaction between the two. She winked at Alice and Rosalie as she left, tilting her head laughingly in the direction of the kitchen. Clapping their hands over their mouth excitedly, they nodded understanding. Shaking her head slightly, Renee left the room, reminiscing over how everything had been so intense at vibrant at their age. Seeing Phil, she walked towards him. He looked up and smiled when he saw her. A warm glow spread through Renee. Yes, things were painfully intense and beautiful when you were younger. But they get even better with age.

x-x-x

"So," Bella leaned back against the kitchen counter, "what were you and my mom talking about?"

"hmmmm, nosy are we?" Edward continued eating his breakfast. He began his mental countdown, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

"I hope you didn't tell her about what happened between us." Bella tapped her fingers agitatedly on her glass.

"Why are you so paranoid?" Edward parried, still not looking up from his breakfast. He listened for the padded sounds of footsteps approaching his table. Sure enough, Bella had come up to stand next to him. He smiled to himself, she was so predictable. He ignored her and munched on his toast.

Poking him in the shoulder hard, Bella protested, "I am _not_ paranoid. I just know you too well. Now answer my question, did you or did you not tell her about what happened between the two of us?"

"What do you think?" Edward replied, reaching for the newspaper. Bella snatched it out of his hands and threw it away. She was really tired of him ignoring her like this.

"I don't know what to think. That's why I'm asking you! And would you have the courtesy to at least look at me? I'm talking to you, not your back!" Bella poked him hard again in the shoulder.

Right on time, Edward thought, mentally pumping his fist. He turned towards her with a bored expression on his face, like she was some annoying pest who just refused to leave him alone.

"Happy?"

Bella lost her top. She could practically feel smoking sizzling out of her ears and her nostrils flared, ready to breathe fire. She swung Edward's chair around till the back rested against the table. Smacking her palms flat on the wooden surface, she thrust her face close to Edward's and growled, "Happy? No I'm not happy! I'm not happy at all. And you want to know why I'm not happy? Because every morning I have to get up and see you! And I have to smile and pretend to be nice to you when what I really want to do is kick you off the island and make you swim all the way back to California to your plastic blonde girlfriend so that the two of you can go around making bets and humiliating every girl you know!"

She was out of breath by the time she finished. Her chest was heaving as she greedily gulped in air. Edward, however, looked cool as a cucumber. Even his eyes didn't reflect the turmoil going on inside him. But he carried on relentlessly because he knew it had to be done. He wanted Bella and that was that.

"If you have such a problem with my being here why haven't you kicked me out already? Because kick me out you will since I'm not planning to go anywhere." He challenged her coolly.

Clutching her hair with her hands, Bella spun on him and cried out, "Don't you think I want to? I can't! Because my mum thinks you're a friend of mine! And I can't send you home without upsetting her and that is something I refuse to do! I care for the people I love unlike you."

Edward ignored the barb though it cut deeply. He got hold of her hand and used it to pull a resisting Bella close to him. "I care for the people I love too."

Her mouth twisting bitterly, Bella sniped, "For the people you love genuinely. I wasn't one of them."

More than anyone else, Edward thought painfully. He gave himself a mental shake and put away these thoughts. There would be time later to regret over wasted time. Right now he had a plan to put in action.

"So you're saying that unless I leave by choice, you can't kick me off the island because it would hurt your mother. And you know that if you tried to cook up some story to force me to leave, I would go to her and tell her what had happened between the two of us. And you can't risk that. Isn't that right?" She was making it too easy, Edward though exultantly.

"You know you're right you bastard! My hands are tied and you know it." Bella stopped pacing and thrust her face close to his again, "But don't think that you can get away with murder. Your presence is the only thing I will tolerate on the island. So don't come near me, don't look at me, don't touch me and most of all-"

Edward stood up swiftly, his body mere inches away from Bella because she hadn't moved back. Now looking down at her, he completed her words, "Don't kiss me…?"

Bella was speechless as she gazed up at him. As usual, the symptoms of Edward-itis flourished, making her mouth go dry and every cell in her body tingle. The sunlight was washing over them and Bella could vaguely make out the dust motes floating in the air around them. The light backlit Edward's hair, deepening the shadows under his cheekbones that Bella really really wanted to kiss. She placed her hands on his chest to push him away.

"_You're so hot, teasing me, So you're blue but I cant take a chance on guy like you" _Bella pushed away from him, putting a chair between them. "_That's something I couldn't do"_

Edward smiled a slow sexy smile that made Bella's knees dissolve. He grabbed for her but she twisted away, "_There's that look in your eye, I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild."_

He picked up the chair and moved it from her grasp easily. Walking towards her, no, Bella thought wildly, stalking towards her, he reached out and spun her into his arms. "_Well I can dance with_ _you honey, If you think its funny?"_ He kissed her lightly on her surprised mouth before spinning her out again, "_And I can chat with you baby, Flirt a little maybe"_

Bella released a deep breath and backed towards the kitchen counter, "_Take it easy (take it easy, Better slow down boy, that's no way to go, does my mother know?"_ Bella was so dazed that random questions were popping out of her mouth, "_Take it easy (take it easy) Try to cool it boy, Take it nice and slow, Does my mother know?"_

"Why don't you ask her?" Edward asked as he placed his arms on either side of Bella. She couldn't even duck under them because he had placed himself flush against her.

"Ask her…ask her what?" Bella licked her dry lips. The way Edward was watching them was making a heavy blush stain her cheeks. He came even closer and Bella indulged herself. She shut her eyes and rested her head against his chest. He smelt so wonderful, like the masculine essence of sunshine. For a moment Bella pretended that they had always been like this, that nothing had ever gone wrong, that Lauren had never existed…

"BELLA!" her mother's voice broke the spell that wrapped around them. Cursing mentally, Edward knew the exact second that Bella withdrew from him. She stiffened and moved away, looking at him with big brown eyes full of soft confusion.

Clenching his fists, he backed away. Bella immediately moved out of his embrace and practically ran towards the door. Edward rested his knuckles on the wooden counter, breathing hard. His eyes were shut so he never saw the tender look Bella gave him before she dragged herself away.

"you can come out now girls. I hope you've had your morning doze of entertainment." Edward's voice was coated with bitterness. He didn't even look towards the entrance to the main hall from where Alice and Rose jumped out guiltily.

Slamming his fist so hard on the counter that the girls winced, he turned on his heel and exited the room without even giving them a glance.

There was silence in the room. Alice turned towards Rose and smiled sweetly, "So you still think you're going to win?"

x-x-x

_**Author's note: I hope you guys liked the chapter. For anyone who finds Alice and Rose insensitive, I just want to point out that they ultimately want Bella and Edward to get together and as it happens sometimes with friends, they don't realize how deep the wounds are on either side. Anyway, thank you ever so much for reading.**_


	15. slipping through my fingers

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

Slipping through my fingers

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews!, I'm going to go heavily by the movie now so please don't mind. **_

_**Soundtrack: slipping through my fingers**_

Even the sun was still sleeping. And the night was reluctant to leave. It held on to the sun's extending fingers lovingly. But leave it had to. The cloud was still pearly and cloudy, a cool wind blowing, gently stirring the island.

Bella dangled her feet in the water. She was sitting in her favorite place on the island, a small little cove that only the locals knew about. She had stumbled upon it by mistake and had fallen in love with the secluded little grove on sight.

Coming here so often, she should have lost the catch in her heart she felt whenever she came back. But it was always there, just like the catch in her heart whenever she saw Edward. Both of her loves just got more beautiful with each glance.

And Edward was the reason she had come here in the first place. Too restless to sleep, she had not even wrapped a robe around her white nightgown. It didn't look that bad since it had once been an old sundress and she couldn't bare parting with it when it looked too worn out for the day. Now the soft cotton fabric floated around her legs.

What happened yesterday had brought her to this point. After running away from him in the kitchen, she had rushed to do other work along the island, putting the flowers together, decorating the courtyard, anything to get her mind off him.

Later, they had thrown a bachelorette party. Bella and Rose and Alice had made sure that Renee had a night she would never forget. The party had been successful and had gone for a long time before the girls finally crashed in bed.

Bella had slept only for a few hours of sleep before she started having dreams. And all her dreams were of Edward. But it was the last one that had really frightened away her sleep. She saw Edward leaving and never coming back, no matter how much she called him.

There was no need for an interpretation there. She knew that once the wedding was over she would have to have The Talk with him and when she would make it clear that there was no future for him, he would finally leave. And she would be alone.

What she couldn't understand was that even after all that had happened, how could she still want him with her? Was she one of those girls who just didn't know how to let go? Or was she still secretly hoping that she had pegged him wrong?

Stirring the water gently with her foot, she sighed. The only consolation she had was that all her friends would be staying on for another week after the wedding. They would all go back, including Bella, for the last half of the semester.

Or that's what everyone thought. Bella honestly didn't know. She was seriously considering skipping the scholarship and joining up normal school here. Her mother would be upset at first but then would ultimately come to terms with her decision. It would be her friends and Tanya and Charlie that would be harder to convince.

Her mind was too busy with these thoughts to hear a _crack_ a little distance away.

Edward parted the creepers that curtained off the grove, looking about himself with wonder. Was this paradise? There were wild flowers blooming in profusion in colors of red, pink, purple, yellow, blue, you name it! And there was a small crescent shaped rocky cove where the water gently lapped against the island. And on the biggest rock was surely a nymph so beautiful that she could put the angels to shame.

Wincing a little at his corniness, Edward knew there was no other way to describe Bella right then. Quite simply, she left him breathless.

"Am I still dreaming?" he asked softly, careful not to startle her.

Bella jumped, startled, and nearly fell off her rock. Luckily, Edward was prepared and caught hold of her arm in a firm grip.

"Ed-Edward?" Bella squeaked. She couldn't have been more surprised if Leonardo Dicaprio had walked in on her like this. Though, she prayed that all the other girls in the world wouldn't kill her, she found Edward better looking. Especially now, dressed as he was in cotton drawstring pajamas and a half open white cotton shirt.

"Uh-hunh. May I join you?" he asked politely. Bella nodded her head quickly. He settled himself on the rock next to her, close enough that his sleeve was brushing against hers. Bella edged a little away. Edward just smirked at her obvious gesture.

Talk to him Bella, don't just sit there like an idiot! She admonished herself, feeling absurdly shy. She peered up at him through her lashes and asked a little hesitantly, "What are you doing awake? I mean it is really early." She clarified quickly.

For Edward, it felt like the first time he saw her. She had been so adorably awkward then too. He felt like scooping her up and keeping her away somewhere only for his pleasure. But for now, he just answered her question, "I couldn't sleep. I decided to take a walk and stumbled upon this place, and you, by mistake."

Bella swallowed painfully. Wasn't that true? She was right in assuming that it could never work out for them, even if she forgave him for the bet thing. They were too different.

"But I guess it turned out to be the best thing I did." He continued on, turning his head to look at her. She had had to be really dumb not to understand that he was not just talking about coming here.

"Edward I-"He placed a finger against her lips. When she stopped and looked at him with a confused expression on her face, he gently ran his finger along her lower lip. She shivered slightly.

"No, Bella. It's my turn to speak. Is that ok?" his voice became even more velvety. He was gazing at her so intently, his green eyes having a liquid look to them, that Bella nodded again.

"Good." He kissed her nose lightly, "I know I've hurt you more than anything else in the world and that I've been extremely stupid." He laughed when Bella nodded her head furiously to that.

"And I regret it more than I can tell you." He continued, "I'm going to make it up to you, no matter how long it takes. But," he saw the doubt in her beautiful eyes and helplessly reached to kiss her cheeks, "could we pretend, just for one morning, that everything was alright, no perfect in the world, and we were together and just watching the sun rise. Just for now, could you put away your hurt and love me like you did before? Please?" his beseeching voice was more than Bella could take. Calling herself all sorts of names, she blinked away the tears that had filled her eyes and nodded eagerly.

Edward felt the tight ball of tension in his stomach loosen and he let out a breath of relief. He got up and crawled onto the big rock behind her, his movements slow so that she could protest any time she wanted to. Settling himself behind her and pulling her back so that she rested in his arms, he just shut his eyes. He could feel all his tension melt away, absorbing the beauty of the moment that had intensified the moment she came near him.

For Bella, it was pure heaven. She had never felt so protected, cherished…loved than she had that moment that Edward had wrapped his arms around her. Leaning back against him, so her back rested against his muscular chest, she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she sighed luxuriously, locking her fingers in his.

"Well," Edward kissed her cheek softly, "I want to tell you about me, my family. And in return I want you to tell me everything about your life. Is that ok?"

Bella turned her head to look up at him and smiled, "yeah, it's ok."

"Ok, so the story starts with my maternal grandfather, Edward Perilion the Third, owning more than half the town business, and having a massive legacy behind him."

She listened quietly, not interrupting him. Somehow, she knew that this story wasn't going to be pleasant. But he needed to let it out and she wanted to help him.

"But in addition to that, he was a mean old bastard who had a coal mine for a heart. He supported scholarships and established Perilion School Of Arts because it was _the_ thing to do at time."

He sighed and then continued, "He also did it because if there was one thing that pitiful lump he called a heart ever loved it was my mother. She…_loved_ to sing. And he wanted her to have the best education and still be close to home. Ironically enough, that's where she met my father who was there on scholarship as it happens."

Bella winced inwardly. Hearing about Edward's grandfather this could not be good.

"So they met when they were paired for a singing competition and as the story goes, totally hated it each other on sight. But time passed and they got to know each other better, looking past the stereotypes and saw the real person inside. They fell in love. My grandfather was the guest of honor at the Annual Winter showcase. Sure enough the clever old coot figured out what was happening and banned my mother from seeing my father."

"But your mom didn't listen?" Bella asked hopefully, knowing her question was rhetoric.

"Nope she didn't listen. To cut to the chase, they eloped." He laughed at the thrilled expression on Bella's face, "Bells you're such a mushball!"

"Well I can't think of anyone who wouldn't find it terribly romantic!" Bella protested defensively.

"And that's what I love about you" Edward kissed her on her nose tenderly. He didn't quite catch the look in her eyes.

"What happened next?" Bella asked impatiently. She knew they got together but how? She didn't want to admit it but hearing their story made Bella feel hopeful.

"Well needless to say my grandfather was super pissed but he couldn't do anything about it. Besides, my mother quite clearly declared that if he got rid of her husband, she would follow too. My grandfather loved his precious daughter too much to hurt her and my father was considered quite the protégé. So he let things be. Those years were magic"

"I really like your mother" Bella said admiringly. Edward looked at her consideringly and said, "You know, I think she would have really liked you too. She would have said you've got spunk"

Suddenly, it dawned on Bella that he was talking about his parents in past tense. His mother _would _ have liked her…?

She looked at Edward questioningly. It took him a few minutes to understand her confusion. A grim sad look came into his eyes as he said, "Yeah, she'd dead. Both of them are"

A soft involuntary sound of distress left Bella and she hugged him silently, knowing there were no words to say in such a situation. It was quite obvious that he still missed them deeply.

"its ok Bells," he whispered huskily, Bella kissing away the tears that had unknowingly traveled down his cheeks. He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly as if afraid she too would disappear. "So anyway," he continued on determinedly, letting Bella stroke his hand with her fingers, "My parents were really happy together. And how we used to sing together," his eyes lit up with that memory, "till one day, my dad had this huge recital and my mom was with him as always. I had to stay home because I wasn't well. They promised me that they would tell me all about it when they came back….but they never did…" his hand tightened convulsively around Bella who couldn't help the tears that gently flooded her eyes. Could anything be worse than losing your family?

"Th-then what happened? Where did you go?" Bella prodded gently, after he didn't speak for a moment.

"I came to live with my grandfather who had become desolate. I thought that he would never let me sing again but I was so surprised when he encouraged it whole heartedly. He told me…he told me that it kept my mother alive for him." Edward finished softly. "And so here I am now, all grown up."

"And taking PSA by storm" Bella completed ruefully. Then a serious expression crossed her face, "Edward? Your grandfather? Is he….?"

"Oh no! Nothing like that! That old coot is very much alive," Edward rushed to reassure her. "He's touring Europe now, I think"

From the way he sounded, Bella knew that his childhood didn't have the same loving atmosphere that hers was imbibed with. He was probably brought up by nannies. Still, he didn't fool Bella with his nonchalant attitude. She knew he cared about his grandfather deeply.

"So what happened next?" Bella asked teasingly, hoping to lighten up the somber mood that was wrapped around them like a shroud.

"Next? I beg your pardon?" Edward perfectly imitated the typically polite British accent, but his face was struggling to maintain his frown and Bella burst into giggles.

"Yes so finish the story now." Bella commanded, stabbing an imperious finger at Edward's shirt.

"Your wish is my command, your highness" He whispered, raising her hand to his lips. Bella just shook her head at his cheesiness and splashed some water on his face.

The expression on Edward's face was priceless! Bella started laughing really hard, and she ended up clutching her stomach as the laughter bubbled out of her. Meanwhile, Edward gave his wet hand a rueful look which abruptly changed into something infinitely more mischievous.

He gave a laughing Bella a light push, enough to rock her. Well it would have been just enough to rock her if it had been anyone else but this was _Bella. _ She lost her balance and tried to clutch onto his shirt and then both of them ended up falling into the water.

"Look- what you've done!" Bella gasped as soon as she came up for air.

Edward bobbed up next to her and said, "What I've done? You're the one who pulled us both into the water!"

"Oh yeah!" Bella angrily thrust her face close to his, "Well you're the bright spark who pushed me! Now my dress is all wet!"

"Really?" Edward gave her a considering look, "now that's interesting."

"Stop leching Edward" Bella snapped as she waded back towards the rock. But she couldn't go far because something caught hold of her ankle under the water. And then something slimy slid around it. Bella screamed and then promptly fell back into the water.

She frantically struggled with whatever was holding her ankle only to find that a piece of seaweed was wrapped around it. She barely surfaced when she heard Edward laughing like crazy. A pure streak of mischief shot through her. She took a deep breath and went underwater, swimming towards the shore. She hid behind a rock when she reached it and waited for the fun to begin.

Surely enough, five minutes later, Edward started to freak. He kept calling her name and diving under the water again and again. By the end of another five minutes, his voice was almost torn with anguish and worry, intermixed with muttered prayers that she was ok. Bella was stunned. What had begun as a joke had become a revelation for her. Surely he cared for her! There was no other reason why he would be so upset right now? It couldn't be just humanitarian concern right? No, Bella realized, Edward's anxiety was far more than your average concern. He was beginning to look grey now, staying underwater longer and longer.

Bella couldn't take it anymore. She waded out from behind the rock and gently placed her hands on his back. Edward spun around immediately and crushed her to him. He buried his head in her hair and kept repeating, "Bella, Bella thank God you're ok. Thank God."

She tried to soothe him by running her hands over his shoulders and arms, whispering, "I'm alright. I'm sorry I was just playing with you, I'm ok"

Finally Edward thrust her from him, his eyes burning with anger. His hands contracted hard on her shoulders and he shook her, "DON"T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

Bella just looked up at him mutely. She shook her head and replied, "I'm sorry Edward please. I really didn't mean to scare you."

Edward just looked at her stonily, his face showing no signs of hearing her plea for forgiveness. Instead, he turned away from her.

Bella started to say sorry again but then shut her mouth. He didn't want to hear it. She shrugged slightly and then turned to wade away. The chill was settling into her bones now. But before she could reach two steps, Edward lunged after her and pulled her to him. Bella felt like she was jerked through a needle backwards.

Without wasting words, Edward crushed his mouth to hers, his lips seeking hers avidly. His hand tightened around her jaw for a fraction and then relaxed when Bella responded with equal fervor, gently rolled against him by the movement of the water. The splashing about had let to a soft mist falling on their faces, the droplets running down their cheeks and mingling with their mouths. Finally, Edward moved away from her, the barest fraction and said, looking so deep into her eyes, Bella felt he could see all the way to her toes, so deeply, "I love you."

x-x-x

"Mom? You were looking for me?" Bella peeked through the open doors. After Edward's declaration she had nothing to say, or rather, too much to say. By the time she started to respond, it was too late, Edward had already withdrawn from her. With a sad look in his eyes that broke Bella's heart, he had silently led her out of the pool, draping his shirt around her.

When she came back, the others were still sleeping but Bella couldn't rest. She changed out of her wet clothes, tucking Edward's shirt away under her pillow after burying her face in it. The next few hours had seen Bella thrown herself almost fanatically into the last minute wedding preparations. She had been setting the dinner places on the tables assembled in the florally decorated courtyard.

Seeing Bella now, Renee was struck by how much her little girl had grown up. She had become a woman now. No, she was something even more beautiful, she had become a woman in love. And Renee couldn't thank Edward enough for that. She knew that they were going through a hard phase but she also knew and deeply believed that things would work out between the two of them.

Edward was a good boy, Renee thought approvingly. He brought out the laughter and excitement for life in her serious daughter. She felt that familiar pang every time she thought of how much Bella had had to sacrifice because of her. She had grown up much too fast and had been lonely too. Renee realized that she had made a mistake in not telling Bella about her family but the situation between Charlie and herself had become extremely bitter when she left. When she got news that he had remarried, Renee had sought to protect Bella from any rejections she might have received from the other family.

And if she was honest, Renee admitted, she had wanted Bella to herself. Not only because she wanted to punish Charlie but also because she had been extremely afraid of losing Bella to a more comfortable lifestyle. It was only when Bella had been about to decline that scholarship that Renee realized how selfish and small-hearted she had been. She wanted Bella to go to California not just for a premier education but also because she wanted Bella to know about her family, her _whole_ family, too. This was her way of making amends to Charlie and Bella.

Suddenly, Renee felt a wave of emotion swamp her. It ran through her veins like liquid gold and expressed itself in the tears that suddenly filled her eyes.

"Mom! Are you ok?" Bella asked anxiously, perplexed at what had suddenly happened to her happy mother. Renee hugged her tightly, inhaling the scent of flowers and sea in Bella's hair. She relaxed her grasp after a while and Bella leaned back and asked her wryly, "You do realize that _you're_ the one getting married, right?"

The words brought another wave of tears to Renee's eyes. Bella got up and sat next to her mother on the bed, one arm tenderly holding her, "Mum, please don't cry. If you keep this up much longer, Phil and you will have to give your vows underwater"

Renee gave a half laugh, brushing away her tears. She framed Bella's face in her hands and looked at it lovingly, feeling the emotion that had only become richer over time. "How did I get such a beautiful wonderful daughter?"

"Oh-kayy" Bella drawled, grinning cheekily as she replied, "I believe my amazing gorgeous mother had a hand in that."

"Well," Renee sniffed, "I can't argue with that."

Bella laughed, hugging her mother closer, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

They both giggled like girls at that. Then sobering slightly, Renee gently caught Bella's hands in hers and said, "Baby, I just wanted you to know something."

"Mum, what's wrong-"Bella started, a little alarmed at her mother's expression.

But Renee cut her off and said, "Honey, just hear me out. Please?" she waited till Bella nodded, "I know that things haven't been easy for us, but I have to say that by God's grace that they haven't been bad either."

Bella shook her head fervently at that, "Mum, I couldn't have asked for a better childhood."

Shaking her head sadly, Renee replied, "You could have. I deprived you of years of knowing Charlie and Tanya and Alice and everyone. I told myself it was for your protection. But the truth is, it was because I was scared that you would never come back to me, that I had nothing to offer you. So I kept you to myself all these years. But my eyes opened the day that you were going to refuse that scholarship. I knew I had been wrong and I wanted to make amends. I wanted you to see what the world had to offer and a chance to be young. I wanted to make up for you having to grown up too fast. I wanted to make up for all the mistakes I made. I hope you can forgive me."

By the time Renee finished, there were tears in both women's eyes. Bella hugged her mother closely and said with all the love in her heart, her voice thick with emotion, "Mom, there is nothing, absolutely nothing, to forgive. I wouldn't change what we had for _anything _in the world. To me, you were the best mom possible and still are and I know with all my heart and soul, will always be."

x-x-x

Renee looked at Bella as her daughter helped her get ready. She felt a sigh rise from deep within her heart, "_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning. Waving goodbye with an absentminded smile. I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness, And I have to sit down for a while The feeling that I'm losing her forever, And without really entering her world I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter, That funny little girl"_

Memories rushed before her eyes. Bella as a little girl, waving and smiling as she left for school, sleepily yawning, her curly brown hair falling around her face, "_Slipping through my fingers all the time, I try to capture every minute, The feeling in it, Slipping through my fingers all the time, Do I really see what's in her mind, Each time I think I'm close to knowing, She keeps on growing, Slipping through my fingers all the time."_

Bella fluffed her hair, twisting it into an intricate style. Renee kissed the hand nearest to her, holding it to her cheek. "_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table, barely awake, I let precious time go by. Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling, and a sense of guilt I can't deny, what happened to the wonderful adventures? The places I had planned for us to go. Well, some of that we did but most we didn't  
and why I just don't know…."_

Images of a five year old Bella twirling in her frock as Renee clapped, an adolescent Bella smiling through her braces, then growing up into a lovely young woman who laughed with her when they dried the dishes together at night raced through Renee's mind.

"_Slipping through my fingers all the time, I try to capture every minute the feeling in it. Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind, Each time I think Im close to knowing She keeps on growing, Slipping through my fingers all the time"_

Bella smiled as she helped her mother into her wedding dress. Renee was practically radiating joy and beauty. Standing behind her, Bella looked into the mirror at their reflection, her mother's past and her own future, "_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture, And save it from the funny tricks of time, Slipping through my fingers..."_

Renee nervously smoothed her hands down her dress, asking a tad anxiously, "Does it look alright?"

"Just a second," Bella replied and came back with a wreath of white roses that she had made with her own hands. Placing it carefully on the soft coils of her mother's hair, she looked back at the reflection and smiled, "Perfect. You look absolutely perfect."

Renee turned around and kissed Bella on the forehead. Smiling down at her, she asked, "Would you please give me away?"

Bella nodded quickly, her throat filled with too much emotion. Wiping away her own tears, she led her mother out of the house, the sunlight dancing around them.

"_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile..."_

_**Author's note: Dear readers, reviewers and Mamma Mia and Twilight lovers, forgive me for taking so long. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**_


	16. Super Trouper

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

Super Trouper

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews!, I'm going to go heavily by the movie now so please don't mind. **_

_**Soundtrack: super trouper**_

"_Super trouper beams are going to blind me, but I won't feel blue, like I always do, because somewhere in the crowd there's you…"_

The previously darkened stage burst into light when the spotlight focused on Bella, Rosalie and Alice on the stage. The girls had gone hippie, dressed in colorful bell bottoms.

In the audience, Renee and Phil cheered happily, totally blown away by the wedding party gift.

"_I was sick and tired of everything, When I called you last night from __Glasgow__, All I do is eat and sleep and sing, Wishing every show was the last show…"_ Alice crooned, swaying from side to side and then stepping behind Rose who came in front.

"_So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming, suddenly I feel all right, and its going to be so different, When I'm on the stage tonight…" _ She stepped aside to frame Bella who came centre stage.

Then all the girls sang together in chorus, "_Tonight the Super trouper lights are going to find me shining like the sun…_

"_(sup-p-per troup-p-per)" _the boys sang goofily, from the side of the stage.

"_Smiling, having fun" _the girls crooned , doing a turn in unison.

"_(sup-p-per troup-p-per)" _the boys chipped in again.

"_Feeling like a number one" _The girls raised their index fingers together.

"_Tonight the Super trouper beams are going to blind me, But I wont feel blue"_

"_(sup-p-per troup-p-per)"_

"_Like I always do"_

"_(sup-p-per troup-p-per"_

And then the music stopped and the lights dimmed again. The spotlight focused on Bella in the centre, who sang sweetly, looking straight at her mother, "_cause somewhere in the crowd there's you"_

The audience went wild, clapping and stamping their feet, shouting repeatedly, "Encore! Encore!"

But for Bella, the moment that would always stand out was the tender way Renee and Phil looked at each other before kissing each other, like solemnizing their vows.

"You guys were fantastic!" Charlie growled, Tanya and he melting out of the crowds. They had made it just in time for the wedding. Bella was so happy and what made her even happier were how both sets of her parents had so graciously met each other. She would always love them for that.

Her thoughts drifted back to the ceremony in the afternoon. They had reached to find the church beautifully done up in flowers. A path of white rose petals curved to the church.

Renee herself had looked so _perfect_ that Bella had been struck dumb when she had seen her. Her mother looked like a painting in her old fashioned wedding gown, the lacy veil framing her features.

The bridesmaid's had all been dressed in rose colored gowns to match the pink roses in Renee's bouquet. Alice and Rose had led the way, their hair prettily decorated with pink roses. Bella's own hair was swept up into a curly up do, interspersed with pink roses.

Renee and Bella entered last, walking down the aisle to a distinguished Phil. Bella loved the way he looked at Renee, his eyes suspiciously bright. Her own mother looked like each step she was taking towards Phil was taking her closer and closer to happiness, which it was.

The ceremony itself had been beautiful. Bella hadn't taken her eyes off the happy couple but she knew Edward had been looking at her. Rose and Alice had nudged her so many times that her ribs were practically blue. Not to mention that she had been blushing throughout the ceremony.

Bella blushed again as she remembered. Now, they changed back into their bridesmaid dresses and joined the reception. Smoothening her hands on the rose silk of her dress, she melted into the crowd.

The music was loud and the crowd excited. Bella could feel the heady atmosphere soar through her veins like good wine, tinting everything a bright beautiful color.

She spun and twirled and danced, feeling free and wonderful. Edward watched her from the crowd, thinking that she looked like an angel, drunk on life. She was so beautiful, too beautiful by the appreciative looks the other men were sending her.

He hadn't danced with her yet, feeling a little raw after the morning's episode. Seeing her at the wedding hadn't helped either. She had practically glowed with love and happiness, a mysterious beauty shining around her. Edward hadn't even paid much attention to what was going around him, his eyes were fixed on her. Apparently, his friends had noticed and Emmett and Jasper had nudged him once or twice, it was so obvious.

He didn't care.

Placing his glass on the table next to him, Edward cut through the crowd, ignoring the eyes on him as he made his way to an oblivious Bella. Time to stake his claim.

"May I cut in?" Edward asked smoothly, leading a stunned Bella away from her dance partner. He smoothly spun her and then dipped her over his arm and then swept her back to him, close, really really close.

Bella lips' parted in surprise. But before she could do more than blink Edward twirled her around again and again and again, till they were in the centre of the floor. A crowd formed around them, hooting and clapping. Rosalie nudged Emmett in the stomach when he wolf whistled. He just laughed and pulled her close to him.

Next to them, Alice clapped her hands excitedly, swaying in time to the song that the dj was playing. The beats of Dirty Dancing had her itching to go on the floor. Jasper looked at her, drinking in the way her face lit up with happiness. They had become closer in the past few days, throwing Bella and Edward together as much as possible. Right now all Jasper wanted to do was see Alice's face light up like that for him.

The thought stunned him. He shook his head and looked back at the scene in front of him. The couple on the dance floor was setting it on fire.

Edward twisted Bella in his arms, rolling her out and back in so that her back was to his front. Placing a hand around her throat, both of them rolled their heads in time to the music.

He raised their joint hands and turned Bella around to face him, who spun around him like a pro, her hands on his chest as he dipped her and brought her back again. Right now, she didn't care who saw them. She just wanted the dance to go on forever. Edward spun her out again and this time brought her back and spun her in the air, his arms wrapped around the back of her thighs. Bella threw her head back and laughed, the flowers from her hair falling around them.

Edward lifted her a little and then brought her down and twisted her into lying diagonally on his left arm; Bella's back arched over his arm.

The music faded. They stayed liked that for a moment and then Edward helped her upright. The crowd was absolutely quiet. Then Emmett yelled happily, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Everyone broke into applause. The ground thundered with the noise and the cheering. Bella grinned at Edward who grinned back and the kissed her quite possessively, making good on his promise.

"Wh-what was that?" A dazed Bella blinked up at him as the crowd went even wilder.

"Just proving a point." He smiled back and then led her out of the dance floor.

X-x-x

"Whew! It sure is getting hot in here" Rosalie fanned herself as she and Alice joined a still dazed Bella.

"mmm" Alice agreed, smiling wickedly, "By the way the two of you were dirt-ty dancing, I'm surprised the floor didn't erupt into flames."

"I'm sure our boy has effectively taken care of the competition by that testosterone induced display." Rosalie took a drink from a nearby waiter.

"Competition? What are you talking about?" Bella blinked up at her, her mind finally clearing a little.

"Darling," Alice looped an arm around Bella's neck, "what you were doing wasn't dancing. It was Edward's way of declaring that you were his and all the others could go to hell."

"I wish Emmett would do something like that" Rosalie complained.

"Rose, sweetie, Emmett just needs to look at those boys and they buzz off. No one wants to mess with a man who looks like he wrestles with bears for fun!"

"Thanks Alice." Rose sighed, sipping her drink, "But I really wish one of those guys would hit on me. And then Emmett can hit them. I miss the old days."

"Yeah me too." Alice said commiserating, acting as if it was perfectly normal for guys to suddenly have caveman fits. It was but Bella didn't know that.

"Are you guys for real?" Bella asked incredulously, "Does this happen a lot? This testrone thingy?"

"That's testosterone Bells and yes," Rose supplied, looking at her disbelievingly. "Where have you been?"

"Not in California that's for sure" Bella replied defensively.

"Honey, its not just California. It's global." Alice chipped in. "It's like when guys want to make out. The caveman used to drag their chicks by the hair-"

"Ouch!" Bella winced.

"total damage to the hairdo" Rose agreed, nodding with a pained expression on her face.

"-and now they drag you by the hand or in your case on to the dance floor." Alice completed.

"Well that's totally outrageous!" Bella sputtered, absolutely. "He can't tell me who to dance with!"

"Bells, he wasn't telling you. He was warning off the other guys!" This came from Alice.

"Well he shouldn't have been doing that either! Its my life and I can dance with anybody I want to! And they can dance with me too!" Bella slapped her purse on the seat to accentuate her words.

She turned around in a huff, ready to chew a piece out of Edward.

"Bells! Where are you going?" Alice cried out, looking helplessly at an amused Rose.

Bella spun to face them, a dangerous look in her eye, "To tell a certain Edward Cullen that he better watch out! No one and no one dictates what I do!"

She stomped off in a fine huff, her fists clenched and dress billowing behind her.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alice asked Rose after a moment.

"Depends." Rose replied, "Does it have anything to do with their being fireworks tonight?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a nuclear explosion." Alice grinned wickedly.

"Its going to be fun" the two girls clinked their glasses together and watched Bella stomp her way to the end of the room, towards Edward, almost shoving people out of the way.

Yup, it was definitely going to be fun.

x-x-x

Bella shoved her way past a few people, nearly knocking them over in the process. Hastily making excuses, she ploughed her way relentlessly through the crush.

Nearly growling with frustration when someone came and stopped in front of her, Bella placed her party smile on her face.

"Hey Bella. That was some performance." Charlie said in his growly voice.

Bella looked at him a little apprehensively. She had forgotten her parents would be watching too. Renee was alright because she was a lot more easy going about this stuff but Bella wasn't sure about her father.

Peering up at him, all thoughts of Edward draining out of her mind, she replied a little awkwardly, "Thanks Charlie."

Charlie looked equally awkward as he stood there in front of her, his hands shoved deep in his pocket, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He looked like he had more to say but wasn't sure how to say it.

They stood quietly for a moment looking out at the couples dancing on the floor. Charlie broke the silence by clearing his throat and growling, "would you…um would you want to dance?"

Bella looked at him with sheer surprise, unthinkingly mumbling, "you're asking me?"

"No, I'm asking the fat lady behind you. Of course I'm asking you," he replied belligerently. Then looking at her unsurely he muttered, "unless you don't want to."

"Oh no no!" Bella shook her head and placed it on his arm. "I would love to" she replied sincerely.

"Ok" He replied gruffly, leading Bella to the floor. He led her into the waltz a little awkwardly. The crowd was swaying around them and for a moment both of them didn't say anything.

Bella waited patiently. She knew Charlie had something on his mind. Sure enough, a second later Charlie growled, "Bella I just wanted to say that you look…ah…beautiful tonight. Just like your mother."

She felt her heart warm. All those years of yearning for the father her mother never told her about, Bella finally felt a sense of peace she didn't know she was missing. "Thank you Charlie." She replied smiling warmly.

Charlie blushed a little at her enthusiastic response. "I also wanted to apologize…"

"For what?" Bella looked up at him stunned.

"For not making much of an effort to reach out to you those early years. I just thought that you didn't want to meet me." He said in a halting voice.

Bella's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't expected this, both her parents apologizing for mistakes made in the past. Mistakes that had hurt Bella deeply before she was old enough to understand that her father wasn't going to suddenly sweep into their lives and marry her mother again. Today things were finally coming into perspective and old wounds that had been buried under layers of time, finally started healing.

"I should have known better. I missed out on so many beautiful years with you but believe me that I thought about you a lot. And when this scholarship came up, Renee and I knew that it was time to make up to you. I hope you can forgive me?"

"Of course Charlie." Bella replied unhesitatingly. Time had passed and she had finally realized to accept love when it was offered even if it was delayed. "It's all in the past now. I'm just so glad that I had a chance to know you and Tanya and Alice. For that I will always be grateful to you."

Both of them were struck dumb after Bella's little speech. They were too emotional to say anything. Charlie lifted his hand to gently wipe the tear that had run down her cheek.

"I have a favor to ask you Bells" Charlie said gruffly but Bella could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Her heart was filled to the brim when he called her by her nickname.

"Anything Charlie" she replied, smiling sweetly at him.

"Could you uh…call me…dad?"

Bella looked at him mutely, her eyes still bright with tears. Seeing them Charlie rushed to amend his words, "I can understand if you don't want to. I don't blame you. Its-"

Bella stopped the rushing flow of words by shaking her head softly. "I would love to….dad."

Placing her cheek on his chest, both of them swayed to the music, Charlie's head resting on Bella's head.

Seeing them on the floor, Renee felt her eyes fill up. The tears started to trail their way down her cheeks and she hastily searched her reticule for a handkerchief.

"Here take this." A white handkerchief was offered to her. Renee lifted startled eyes to Tanya's smiling face.

"Thank you" Renee sniffed into the handkerchief. Tanya stood by her, watching Bella and Charlie dancing, her own heart squeezing. Turning towards Renee, she placed a gentle hand on the other woman's shoulder and said sincerely, "No, thank you. For Bella."

Renee couldn't say another word as the tears rushed back at the other woman's large heartedness. Instead, she simply placed her hand on Tanya's.

Both women turned towards the dance floor, where new bonds were forming and old bonds were renewing…and where mistakes were finally forgiven.


	17. Take a chance on me

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

Take a chance on me

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews!, I'm going to go heavily by the movie now so please don't mind. This is for Alice and Jasper. Its been coming for a long time. And this is turning out to be a longer chapter than expected so please bear with me.**_

_**Soundtrack: take a chance on me**_

"Alice? Alice? Hello-oh? Are you there?" Rosalie snapped her fingers in front of Alice's face.

A startled Alice snapped out of her intent study of the figures on the dance floor, well a particular figure and turned towards her friend with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What?" she said shortly. Rose raised her eyebrows at Alice's grouchiness and made the sign of the cross with her fingers.

"Please don't eat me." She asked with a mock- terrified expression on her face.

"Very funny," Alice scowled, "now what do you want?"

"Jeez! Crack a joke nowadays and you get killed for it!" Rose replied prodding Alice a bit more. The growing storm on Alice's face amused her no end.

"Rose, cut it! What did you want to tell me?" Alice folded her arms and gave her friend a don't-mess-with-me look.

"Fine, fine!" Rose threw her hands up in the air, "All I wanted to ask you was, Ms. Grouch of the year, that have you seen our pal?"

"Which one?" Alice asked distractedly, aching to look at the dance floor. Jasper swung by with his dance partner, a very pretty girl Alice noticed with distress. He smiled warmly at both of them and Rose waved back. Alice just blushed.

Aha! Rose noted the hot color flooding Alice's cheek with great interest. So that's what's troubling our girl, she thought. Draping an arm around a still blushing Alice shoulder, she leaned down and whispered, "Why don't you just ask him for a dance?"

"Who?" Alice tried to look nonchalant, giving Rose an innocent look.

"Are you going to try that on me now?" Rose leaned back and gave her a disbelieving look. "You know who Ali. Why don't you just ask him for a dance and save yourself the staring-at-the-dance- floor- in- abject-misery routine?"

"Because!" Alice cried out, "it would look too desperate! I mean he hasn't even asked me to dance all evening! Edward has, Emmett has, even my dad has! But Jasper? Oh no! Why would _he _dance with me?"

"Mother of God" Rose muttered under her breath, "Are you telling me that staring at him dancing all evening instead of asking him for one teeny weeny dance isn't pathetic? You disappoint me Ali, I thought you had more guts than that!"

She waited for her words to have effect on Alice. But unfortunately, Alice's ego won out over her desire to dance with Jasper.

"Well I don't. So drop it ok?" Alice said firmly, anger running under her voice. And then she turned towards Rose and looking her friend straight in the eye said, "And don't you dare ask him to dance with me Rose. Not if you value our friendship. I mean it." And then she turned and walked away.

Rose cursed under her breath. Drat! Alice knew her too well. That was the first thing she would have done when she caught Alice alone.

"Hey babe." Two strong arms slipped around her, "is that frown because you're missing me?"

Rose leaned back against Emmett and smiled up at him sweetly, "it could also be because you're here."

Emmett threw his head back and laughed loudly. "God I love you."

"That's good." Rose said as she snuggled into him, "because I love you too."

"Wanna dance?" he growled in her ear, placing a kiss in her hair.

A brilliant idea formed in her mind. She promised Alice that she wouldn't ask Jasper to dance with Alice but what if they actually bumped into each other on the dance floor? Accidents could happen right?

"uh-oh. I know that smile. What are you up to this time?" Emmett looked at her suspiciously. Rose always got that smug satisfied smile when she was plotting something. And it was always about one of her friends. She had that same smile when she casually dropped the hint in front of Edward that Bella had invited her friends to her mother's wedding. Now someone else was going to be the butt of her plan.

"Oh nothing hurtful. In fact," she turned around in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "I think it could be the best thing possible for the people involved."

"Promise?" Emmett asked, still suspicious.

"I promise." Rose replied and then added quickly, "now why don't you go dance with Alice? She looks a little low."

"Ok" Emmett agreed readily. "Where are you going?"

"I want to dance with Jasper. He hasn't danced with me all evening! Imagine!" she shook her head in mock- despair, the lights making her hair glow.

She gave him one more quick peck on the lips and then turned to hurry off in the direction she had seen Jasper go. But Emmett caught hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him with a jerk that brought her plush against him.

Rose felt her heart beat increase as she stared into his eyes. No matter how many times she saw him, he still managed to make her breath catch in her throat. She looked up at his handsome face, her lips parted.

He leaned close to her, kissing the corner of her mouth and then leaving his mouth there as he whispered, "but save a dance for me, alright?"

Rose closed her eyes and nodded. Then she kissed him softly on the cheek and flitted away.

Emmett stared after her, dragging in gulps of air. That girl still made his heart pound like it had the first time he had seen her, when they were seven years old and she had slapped him for dropping her ice cream.

Shaking his head, he moved to find Alice.

x-x-x

"oh-kay, did Rose send you?" Alice peered up at him suspiciously.

Emmett was smart enough to deny the accusation. He looked at her with a hurt expression on his face that made him look like a giant teddy bear and said in a wounded voice, "No! I wanted to dance with you because I thought that my baby sister-"

Alice winced at that, muttering, "Hardly baby."

Emmett ignored her and continued, "My sister was looking low and I wanted to cheer her up. And when I ask her, she puffs up like a little fur ball and goes all suspicious on me-

"hey! What's with all the 'little' cracks?" Alice glared at him.

"-and now I feel utterly heart broken and shattered and totally disillusioned. Is this what the world has come to? No- "

"Alright, I'll dance with you." Alice consented, albeit ungraciously.

"- one left to care for, no one to love, no sibling you can trust-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Alice yelled and Emmett was zipped into silence, "I'll dance with you." She muttered through gritted teeth, "just promise me that you won't open your mouth again."

"thank you Alice." Emmett said in a sing song voice that made Alice want to smack him.

"And," Alice threatened, "if you step on my toes one more time, I will personally make sure that you can never have children! Ok?"

Emmett paled and gulped at that. "Ok."

"Now dance with me" Alice ordered and placed her small hand in Emmett's hand as he swung her onto the floor.

Emmett hoped to God that Rose would make it up to him. The thought brought a wicked smile to his face. He had an idea or two on that.

x-x-x

"Why do I have to do this?" Jasper groaned, as he turned Rosalie in a little spin. Their mother had insisted on dancing lessons for them when they were little and though Jasper had strenuously protested then, the compliments from all the girls more than made up for it now.

"Because you're my brother and you love me" Rose replied with a sweet smile on her face, looking over her brother's shoulder for any sight of Emmett and Alice.

"And you commit en number of crimes on me because of that" Jasper rejoined, executing a fancy step flawlessly.

"Duh! What else are you good for?" She replied slightly distractedly. Drat! Where were those two? She groaned as she spotted them across the floor. Well, she would you have to make her way across the floor with Jasper in tow.

"Hey Jasp?" Rose asked with an innocent expression on her face. Jasper immediately went on alert. She never called him that unless she wanted something from her. Which she always did, but she only reserved his childhood nickname for special things.

"What do you want now?" he groaned, looking at her warily.

"Wha-at?" Rose blinked up at him, "why do people automatically assume that I want something when I talk to them?"

"That's because you always do. Now what is it?" Jasper said dryly. He knew that no matter how much he bitched about her, he would do anything for Rose and vice-versa.

"Well that's there," Rose agreed readily, "I need you to do something for me."

"I'm waiting." Jasper replied patiently.

"Could you please spin me over to where Emmett is dancing? I want to talk to him about something." Rose replied casually.

Jasper did a double take in bewilderment, "wait. That's it? Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I just…." Rose trailing off and shrugged. "Could you? Please?"

"Why- ok fine. Let's go." Jasper maneuvered his way through the crowd expertly, holding Rose protectively.

When she spotted them, she made a discreet sign to the dj. She had talked to him earlier and at her signal he immediately switched to a slow song.

"Hey Emmett! Alice! Fancy seeing you here!" Rose exclaimed in surprise and everybody looked at her with an uncomprehending expression on their faces.

Alice immediately blushed when she saw Jasper and Emmett titled his head to one side, gazing at Rose shrewdly.

Jasper frowned at her and began to protest, "What? I thought you-"

Rose cut him off with a wave of her hand and then quickly put in before she was stopped, "Let's switch!"

"What! I-" Jasper began and Alice started to back away and said in a warning voice, "Rose, no."

"It will be fun. Come on!" She didn't dare give them time for any more protests and then literally pried Alice away from Emmett and threw her into Jasper's arms. Then quickly moving into Emmett's embrace, she led him to the far end of the floor.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Emmett asked her perceptively, once Rose had safely ensconced them as far as possible from Alice and Jasper.

"nothing. Just trying to make the world a better place." She wrapped his arms around the small of her back and then rested her hands and cheek on his chest.

Emmett looked like he was about to ask her something more then just shrugged and placed his cheek on her head. The world was already beginning to look much better.

x-x-x

"I'm sorry about that" Alice said quietly as Jasper gently swayed her to the soft crooning of Three Wishes.

Looking at her down bent head, Jasper placed his thumb under her chin and raised it, looking deep into her eyes, "Why? I'm not."

"You're not?" Alice squeaked, and then said once again in her normal voice, "You're not?"

Jasper chuckled, "No. I'm not. Are you?"

Alice shook her head vigorously and said, "No. I'm not either."

"Good." Jasper said simply and then brought her closer to him, his hand sliding towards the small of her back. Alice placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

She was surprised to find him looking down at her. His beautiful blue eyes were deep and intense, like the depths of the sea. Alice could feel something magical sparkle in the air around them. It was quiet but no less intense.

She felt the blush crawl up her cheeks and ducked her face to hide it but he didn't let her. He brought her face up again, his hand trailing up to her cheek and then tracing her lips gently with sensitive fingers.

She felt a shiver race up her, goose bumps rising on her skin. Jasper held her close to him, his free hand playing with the hair near her ear. He plucked a rosebud from its soft curliness, trailing the rose down her cheek.

Alice closed her eyes and let the music's soft flow overtake her. She felt like she was drowning. His warm perfume was filling her senses, teasing her. She placed a hand on his collar, the backs of her fingers brushing against his skin.

His hand moved down her neck, a finger trailing her pulse. From there it smoothed its way to the back of her neck. He dipped her then, bending low over her before bringing her back to him.

The two of them swayed together, their movement as supple and smooth as water. Alice placed her hand on his cheek, shivering at the sensation of the slight roughness of his cheek against the soft skin of her palm. Her hand found its way to his hair, where she slipped her hand between the golden strands, feeling them brushing against her skin like silk. Her other hand she placed on his heart, feeling it beat wildly under her small palm.

Jasper couldn't stop staring at her, his breath hitching in his throat as she trailed her hand around to the back of his neck, gently trailing her nails up and down caressingly. The look in Jasper's eyes almost intimidated her but she kept her eyes locked to his, helpless to look away.

He started leaning towards her, the attraction growing stronger and stronger till their lips were almost touching. At the last second, she turned her mouth away, Jasper's lips brushing against her cheek.

The contact was almost electric. The two of them quickly moved apart. Alice looked up at him wide eyes full of tears and said softly, "I can't"

Jasper's grip tightened on her. In a rough voice, he asked, "Why?"

Alice pulled away from his, forcing herself out of his embrace. "Don't do this. You know why."

And saying this, she turned and ran away, melting into the crowd. The song segued into a popular upbeat number and all the dancers jumped in exuberantly. The mood was a direct contrast to Jasper's frame of mind as he stared after her, frustration at her and himself almost making him snarl. He was torn between running after her and catching her to him, making her admit to what the two of them had just felt and between sorting out his feelings about her. He decided to sort out things in his mind before chasing after her. But talk to her he would, he promised himself.

"Hey handsome. Is this dance free?" an easy voice floated through his thoughts.

He turned around and found Tanya smiling at him. His own heart warmed a bit and he smiled back and replied, "I would love to but are you sure your possessive husband wouldn't beat me up?" then looking around him in an exaggerated manner, he whispered loudly, "He's got a gun, you know?"

Tanya threw her head back and laughed openly, attracting many appreciative glances from men of all ages. Shaking her head, she placed her palm in Jasper's and the other on his shoulder. The amusement in her eyes deepened into a look of love and pride. "You've grown into such a handsome young man. I always told Janet that her two would sparkle like stars" she said warmly, mentioning Jasper's mother.

Jasper flushed a little but smiled back and said, "Thank you. For the record, she always told me that Alice would transform into this beautiful swan and Emmett and Charlie would have to beat men off with sticks. I found that hard to believe then, especially since I used to pull her plaits."

"And now?" Tanya asked perceptively, her eyes filled with knowing.

Jasper was taken aback. How could she know? But then mothers always knew. His mother always told him to watch out for Alice. She would have his heart before she knew it. He had always brushed it off then. Now he wasn't so sure.

"I don't know." Jasper replied truthfully. "I feel confused. This thing with Alice….what if it's just like a momentary thing? No offence meant." He added hastily, remembering who he was talking to.

"No offence taken" Tanya replied lightly, "I want to tell you a story. At the end of it, see if things make sense to you ok?"

Jasper nodded doubtfully. He was too polite to voice his skepticism.

Tanya read the truth in his eyes and smiled to herself. Jasper would find out his feelings soon enough. "When I was in college, I met Charlie. You know our story right?"

Jasper nodded ruefully. All of them knew their story. Tanya laughed at his expression and then continued, "We fell in love. And made many many beautiful memories. But then college finished, and Charlie and I didn't know where to go from there."

"I wanted to be an artist, see the world and he wanted to settle down and start having a family."

Jasper's eyebrows reached the top of his head. Tanya saw this and nodded, "It was unconventional but true. Actually, both of just felt scared of the future. And we let that fear ruin everything between us. We didn't trust enough in our love to make a go of it."

He heard her story patiently but still couldn't understand what it had to do with him. His thoughts must have shown on his face because Tanya gave him a stern look and said, "Patience, Jasper."

"You know the rest," Tanya continued, "Charlie and met each other again later, Alice had already been born. This time I knew that timing was right. Just perfect. Although both of us were getting over broken relationships, what we had between us just felt right. This time we trusted in it and it paid off."

Jasper finally felt the light dawning on him. It didn't take a lot of brains to understand what Tanya was saying and he couldn't understand why he didn't get it earlier. Probably the entire scene with Alice had totally dazed him, he thought ruefully. He knew what he had to do now. He had to see Alice and when he saw what he felt would decide his next step. He just had to trust his heart.

He kissed Tanya on the cheek. "Thank you." He said simply, sincerely. Tanya smiled back at him and tilted her head to one side coyly and said, "Don't you have to be somewhere now?"

Stepping back, Jasper said firmly, his voice filled with growing conviction, "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Tanya smiled. Jasper grinned at her and then turned to leave but she stopped with him a hand on his shoulder and said seriously, "Listen Jasper. I trust you not to hurt her."

"You trust won't be betrayed" Jasper replied sincerely, gently placing his palm on hers. Tanya nodded and then removed her palm. "Best of luck. You'll need it."

Jasper gave her a little salute and then turned and walked off. Tanya found herself swung into a dance by Charlie. Overcome by a wave of emotion, she reached up and kissed him. Charlie raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He rested his cheek on her head and let the music wrap around them.

x-x-x

Jasper made his way carefully down the stone steps in the direction he was told Alice had gone in. The cool wind blew against him, its fresh breath clearing his mind a little. He realized with a start that he was really happy about this talk with Alice. And a little jittery too. Whatever it was, it made him feel intensely alive.

Though it was a full moon, he still couldn't see things properly. He lifted his attention from the steps to search for Alice. What he saw made his good mood evaporate like mist. Anger started pounding through his blood, roaring in his ears and filling his senses. His fists clenched involuntarily and his steps quickened.

There was a red mist in front of his eyes but he could still see the two figures huddled together at the edge of the dock. Because of the angle of the moon, he could make out Alice's face clearly. He still couldn't see the other person's face. All he could make out was a dark bulky outline of a jacket and a dark head above it.

Alice was laughing at something the _other_ person had said. Jasper felt like growling. He was going to have a word or two with the person who was _harassing_ _his _Alice. She was obviously faking that smile because she was alone and she didn't want the other person to know that she was scared.

Nevermind. _He _ would rescue her! His heart and mind filled with noble purpose Jasper strode down the dock, his jacket flapping around him.

x-x-x

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Bella asked concernedly. Alice had told her what had happened when she found Bella on the dock. Both the girls had thought of it as the best place to clear their minds. Bella didn't want to go to her special place just yet. The memories of Edward and her were too clear in her mind. She still couldn't believe that it had been just this morning when that whole saga had happened. It felt like it was ages ago.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Alice gave her a reassuring smile. "You should go. I think Edward might just come down here looking for you." She added with a wicked grin.

Bella sighed exasperatedly and said, "He should be nowhere near me right now. I still haven't gotten over that that…primitive test of male chauvinism!"

Alice threw back her head and laughed so hard tears formed in her eyes. "Only you, Bella, only you!" she sputtered, wiping the tears away with one hand.

Jasper saw the motion and rushed towards the unsuspecting girls, breathing righteous hellfire and brimstone. He caught hold of the other person's collar and yanked him up.

_Two seconds earlier_

"You know, I still don't get it. Anyway," Bella leaned forward to hug Alice, unaware of the lumbering Jasper behind them, "I'm go-innnnnnnnnngggggg!!!!!!!"

Alice glanced up as Bella was suddenly airborne. She stared dumbly as Jasper shook Bella around, yelling at her. He couldn't see Bella's face, because the folds of the cloak were wrapped tightly around the cloak. It was only when Jasper drew his fist back to punch the bundle did Alice find her voice. "STOP!!!!!!!!"

Jasper was so startled he dropped Bella. She landed with a thud on the floor. Alice and Jasper didn't even look to see if she was ok, they were too busy staring at each other. Well, Alice was glaring and Jasper was looking back rather sheepishly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Bella assured sarcastically as she fumbled with the coat and got up awkwardly. Alice immediately rushed towards her to help her while Jasper stared in complete astonishment.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Alice answered worriedly, "I apologize for this ass here. I don't know what he was doing!"

"What _I _was doing!" Jasper placed a hand on his chest, totally incredulous, "I thought I was protecting you from some guy!"

Alice turned towards him with her hands on her hips, "Does this look like _some guy_?" She pointed her thumb in Bella's direction. Bella gave a little wave.

Luckily Alice didn't see that or she would have pounced on Bella too. Jasper opened his mouth to say something and then shut it, shrugging. "I'm sorry Bells. I really didn't know it was you. All I saw was the bulky coat and Alice wiping away tears….forgive me."

Bella made her way to Jasper and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder and said, "Its alright. Honest mistake, right Alice?" she made little jerking motions with her head to get Alice to agree. Her friend just rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever."

"oh-kay" Bella blew out a whistling breath, "I should…I should go" She started scuttling past the two of them.

Both of them gave her opposite reactions at the same time.

"No!" Alice cried out while Jasper gave a forceful, "yes! I mean please."

Bella looked at the both of them and decided that they definitely needed time on their own. Flashing a murderous Alice an apologetic smile, she said, "I think Edward would be looking for me." She turned around and scampered away as quickly as she could, before Jasper bludgeoned her again or Alice used her as a shield.

Watching her go helplessly, Alice transformed her nerves into anger and blasted it at the nearest possible target which unfortunately for Jasper….was Jasper.

"What is wrong with you? Why were you behaving like some crazed psychopath! I can take care of myself, let me tell you that. I don't need some lumbering macho man to take care of any guy who was bothering me, got it?" Alice thrust her chin out stubbornly.

Her harsh words fueled Jasper's own embarrassment and he lashed out too. "Well excuse me for trying to protect my friend. I came here to talk to you and I thought someone was harassing you! Next time I see something like that, I'm going to turn around and walk away."

"You do that!" Alice yelled back, her mouth starting to quiver. Oh no! She thought in despair. I can't cry in front of him. She turned to run away before he caught the angry tears filling her eyes.

But she only got a few steps before Jasper muttered, "Screw it!" and caught hold of her wrist and yanked her back to him. Alice felt like she was pulled through a needle backwards and before she could catch her breath, Jasper slammed his mouth down on hers. His hand caught hold of head, slipping into her hair tightly, uncaring of the soft flower petals he was crushing under his hands.

His mouth was more gentle though. His kiss started out as angry but soon transformed into passionate as Alice responded with equal fervor, holding his collar tightly in her small fists. The kiss went on and on as Jasper slanted his mouth against hers greedily, his long fingers restlessly roaming up and down her body. Finally they broke apart for air.

Once again Jasper found Alice looking at him with her big brown eyes wide and wary. He knew that she was going to run away. He also knew that this time he wasn't going to let her.

Not letting her move away from him, he rested his forehead against hers. He was lucky that she was wearing heels otherwise there would have been a long way to bend, Alice thought a little hysterically.

"Jasper please-" She began in a pained voice but he cut her off. "No Alice. This time I'm not letting you go."

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered, her hands trembling on his chest.

"Why do you think?" Jasper whispered back, placing his lips against her smooth forehead.

"Honestly? I don't know. The only reason I can think of is that you're doing this for fun." Alice replied in a strained voice, pushing against his chest now.

Frowning Jasper didn't even try to pull her back as she broke free from his embrace. His temper sparked up again and he controlled his voice with an effort, "What kind of sick person do you think I am? I could be here because I like you!"

"Like me?" Alice scoffed, "You barely knew I existed all this while and even then only as Rose's friend. So spin me another one ok? Because this one is too lame for even me to believe."

Jasper moved like quicksilver and caught hold of her shoulders, "What about what happened on that dance floor? Why don't you get it?"

Alice brought her arms down on his with enough force to break his hold. "What I get is that you have a girlfriend at home. Whom_ you_ conveniently forgot! Well I can't. So please just let me by and let's spare ourselves this embarrassment."

But Jasper stood in front of her resolutely. He folded his arms across his chest and stared back as implacable as a rock. "No. You're not going till I get this straight. Alice please, listen to me," his whole face lit up with a plea. Alice could find her own resolve weakening. Before she could say anything else, he held her hands and said, "Jessica doesn't matter to me anymore, you do. I have never felt this way before about anyone. And what's more, I know you like me too. I've always been aware of it and now-"

Alice paled completely. Her hands were icy cold as she froze in front of Jasper's eyes. He mentally back tracked to see what he had said to cause such a reaction and cursed himself for telling her he knew about her feelings.

She back away from her, standing precariously close to the edge, her hands in front of her as if to ward him off. He felt his heart rend at the broken expression on her face. But when he stepped towards her, she stepped back. "Don't. You knew. You knew how I felt. Did you have fun making fun of me with your girlfriend? I'm sure you must have had a lot of laughs!" she lashed out, wrapping her arms around herself now, "_Look at poor Alice, so pathetic, so stupid! See how she stares at him so hungrily! Can you imagine anything more disgusting?"_

"No Alice, I swear it wasn't anything like that!" Jasper said vehemently.

"Save it!" Alice lashed back, "I saw you! I heard those girls saying those…those things about me and you were just nodding! You didn't even deny it out of sheer decency! What kind of person are you?"

"What! I didn't even know about any such thing! When did this happen?"

Alice looked at him disbelievingly and then sighed. "It was the week that Bella came. On Thursday, before the barbeque. It was English period and you guys were sitting in the courtyard and I saw….well you know what I saw."

Jasper wrinkled his brows as he tried to remember when did this whole thing happen. Suddenly, it all came back to him. Swearing under his breath, he said, "I was there. But I was listening to music. My earphones blocked out any noise and…."

Alice made an encouraging motion with her hand, "And what?"

"And I have this stupid habit of nodding my head to the music." Jasper completed sheepishly. "Look, I know you might not believe me but I swear to you that I wouldn't allow them to talk like that about anybody! Especially my sister's best friend. That was then. If they did something like that now, when I feel about you the way I do, I would kill them." He ended ferociously.

Alice considered what he was saying and checked her own memory. She remembered that even then she had thought that Jasper was nodding rather strangely. It was sort of convenient to remember this now but it couldn't be helped. Besides, Jasper wasn't the kind of guy to behave so cruelly.

"I guess you're right" Alice sighed, "But it doesn't change anything. You're still Jessica's boyfriend. And no matter how much I like you, I'm not going to change that." There was silence for a moment as both of them realized what she had just admitted unknowingly. Alice clapped a hand on her mouth and groaned, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes," Jasper drawled with a wicked grin. He walked towards her to grab her yet again. Alice decided to let him come close till he was an inch away from her. She smiled up at him sweetly and when he was totally distracted, she kicked him in the shin….hard.

"Oof!" Jasper crumbled, clutching his leg. Alice ducked past him and ran away fast. Her time was running up and if Jasper caught up with her now God knows what he would do.

Jasper watched her go with narrowed eyes. He called out loudly, "You better run fast, Alice Swan. Because I'm coming after you."

And he loped after her in a stumbling run.

x-x-x

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Jasper announced into the mike. He was standing in the middle of the room and everyone hushed. They assumed he was going to make a speech. He was, but the not the one they were expecting to here.

He waited till there was pin drop silence. All his friends turned to look at him wonderingly, except Alice who covered her face with her hands and groaned. Rose gave her a quizzical look but Alice just shook her head, her cheeks already stained with embarrassment.

"I have a favor to ask you," Jasper continued. A titter broke out through the crowd, "you see, this is about a girl," he gave a dimpled smile that made all the ladies sigh. "I really like her but she doesn't believe me. So I want her," his eyes swept through the crowd until they landed on Alice, "to take a chance on me"

All at once, Rose and Bella understood what was happening and cheered enthusiastically. They pushed a struggling Alice to the front of the crowd, chaining her to place with them. Emmett growled in Rose's ears, "What's happening?"

She laughed and patted him on the cheek, "Watch and learn baby, watch and learn."

Jasper started walking towards Alice slowly, " _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey, if I'm still free take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, I'm going to be around, if you've got no place to go and you're feeling down."_

The entire crowd was absolutely quiet. Jasper had a lovely deep voice, surpassed only by Edward's. Suddenly, everyone started clapping and stamping their feet. "_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown, Honey I'm still free,Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie, If you put me to the test, if you let me try. Take a chance on me,(that's all I ask of you honey),Take a chance on me….."_

He knelt to one knee in front of a mortified Alice. This was totally out of character for Jasper too, hell! Liking Alice was out of character for him, but he couldn't care less. His feelings weren't evoked easily but once they were it was impossible to tamp them down. And he had taken a deep liking to Alice.

God help Alice! Rosalie thought gleefully as she cheered and chanted for her brother. Next to her Bella was whispering something into Edward's ear and he was nodding, a smile growing on his face. Emmett still looked confused however.

"What is going on?" He growled, frustrated. Rose gave him a pitying look. Really for someone who could be amazingly smart sometimes, he was being extremely obtuse now. "Jasper and Alice like each other you idiot!"

"What!" Emmett started to make his way towards them. Rose pulled him back and hissed in his ear, "Don't you ruin this, you big ape! You do remember it was Jasper who brought us together in the first place right?"

Emmett nodded reluctantly. His gaze swung from Alice to Jasper and back again and he finally understood what Rose and Bella had seen long ago. "Poor Jasper. He has no chance!"

Rose looked at him challengingly and said, "Oh yeah? My brother left your sister no chance! He's the one singing remember?"

"Oh yeah?" Emmett thrust his own face close her, sneering. He turned her around and pointed at the spot-lighted couple, "I don't think so!"

Alice timidly placed her hand in Jasper's and snatched the mike out of his hand. The crowd erupted into applause, cat calling and whistling. "_We can go dancing; we can go walking, as long as we're together. Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better, cos you know I've got So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you, It's magic..." _ she sang prettily. Jasper swung her about and brought her down, both of them getting into performance mode.

"_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line, Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around, If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown, Honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie,If you put me to the test, if you let me try" _ they sang together, leaning into the mike. Jasper wrapped his arm her back and Alice placed her cheek next to his.

He swung her out and then brought her back, "_Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you" _Everyone laughed on the smug expression on Jasper's face.

"_You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you" _Alice sang back coyly.

"_Let me tell you now, my love is strong enough to last when things are rough" _both of them sang together.

"_It's magic" _ A new voice cut through the crowd. Bella clapped her hands over and mouth and shrugged as everyone turned to stare at her. "Sorry couldn't help it!"

Alice and Jasper shook their heads and looked back at each other, their expressions deepening, becoming more tender as they sang in a soft voice, "_You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind, No I can't let go…cos I love you so"_

"I'm ok! I'm ok!" Rosalie cried out as she bawled into Emmett's handkerchief.

"_Take a chance on me…" _The crowd sang and swung their partners and onto the dance floor. They whirled and danced around Alice and Jasper who were wrapped in their own world.

"So," Jasper whispered tenderly, raising her chin to meet his lips, "You going to take a chance on me?"

Alice pulled his head to hers and smiled into his kiss, "I already did."

_**Author's note: I hope you liked it. People ready to pass around the hankies?**_


	18. the winner takes it all

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

The winner takes it all

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews!, I'm going to go heavily by the movie now so please don't mind. **_

_**Soundtrack: the winner takes it all**_

"Ladies! Its time for the bouquet toss!" Renee's voice cut through the chatter of the crowd. Every single unmarried woman went instantly on alert. The men who had partnered these women look distinctly uncomfortable themselves.

"Oh my god! This is going to be so much fun!" Alice clapped her hands together excitedly, looking up at Jasper with a glowing look on her face. He tipped up her chin and kissed her, amazed at how natural this was. He had had a long chat with Alice and told her how he'd broken up with Jessica long before coming with her to Florida. Now all the blemishes on their relationship were gone once and for all.

"honey, I think we're too young to get married." He replied easily but Alice caught the way he was fingering his collar as if it was too tight for him.

"Jasper," she sighed, placing her small hands of his chest, "I'm just doing this for fun. I don't want to get married either right now. So if I catch that bouquet, it'll be just like that." Then smiling mischievously, she added, "of course, if I do decide to get married, I'll find some other guy who is more willing to marry me."

Jasper just looked down at her with a glittery look in his eye and then pulled her away for a small "walk". By the time they return, Alice glowed, Jasper smirked and both of them decided to not mention other guys again.

"Egad. I always find it nauseating to look at new love" Rose grumbled but her eyes were twinkling. Jasper just hit her on the head while Alice grinned. Privately, Rose couldn't have been happier. The two people she loved deeply looked so happy together, she hoped that nothing would ever tarnish their happiness. Alice and Jasper were private and didn't show lots of affection in public but the way they looked at each other, like they couldn't believe their luck, had made Rose feel teary eyed throughout the evening.

"Rose, you're tearing up again." Jasper said quietly, handing her a handkerchief. She would never know what a big favor she had done by meddling with him and Alice. It hadn't been for her, they probably wouldn't have been together.

"No, it's just something in my eye!" Rose waved them off. "I have to go find Emmett." She sniffled, heading off in search of her boyfriend leaving behind an amused Jasper and Alice.

"Emmett!" Rose cried out when she saw him. He was talking to Edward near the bar. Edward grinned at Emmett and back off when he saw Rose stomping towards them. He quickly melted into the crowd before Bella started having ideas of catching the wedding bouquet.

"What's up babe?" He asked in a concerned voice as she led him to a private bench. "Did someone say something? Has someone hurt you?" His fists clenched, he was ready to punch someone. Rose pulled him back down onto the bench and fell into his arms, crying against his chest. Emmett patted her head, stroking her hair away from her face. He was totally bewildered. Rose _never_ cried. What could have happened that made her cry?

"Babe you're scaring me." He pulled her close to him so now she was sitting in his lap. Rose looked at his face, so filled with concern that she started bawling again. It was a good ten more minutes before she was calm enough to answer his flood of questions.

"I-I'm so happy!" she spoke through quivering lips. Emmett was dumbfounded. Scratching his head in puzzlement, he repeated, "You're happy?" Rose nodded her head fervently. Emmett sighed and then squeezed Rose tighter. "You confuse the hell out of me Rose"

"But…" Rose looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "But…" Emmett continued, "That's what I love the most about you." And then Rose who disdained romantic movies and laughed at love songs, snuggled into her boyfriend's arms and said, "Then you're lucky because I love you too."

Both of them sat like that for a moment, until they were interrupted by Renee's voice magnified by the microphone, "this is the last call for the ladies. The wedding bouquet is about to be released!"

Emmett paled as Rose stiffened in his arms. "Babe, did I ever tell you how happy I am you're not into such stuff?" he said quickly, tightening his arms around Rose as she began to struggle.

"Let me go!" She yelled, her eyes glazing over with deadly intent. Emmett paled even further as he saw it. The girls gathering on the dance floor had the same predatory look in their eyes. "Rose, I don't want to get married…yet" he added quickly when Rose glared at him.

Then she stopped struggling abruptly and smiled at him sweetly which made Emmett even more suspicious. "Emmett I love you…but this is for your own good" and she elbowed him hard in the gut.

Emmett gave an Uff, his arms slackening. Rose immediately took advantage of the opportunity. She ran to the centre of the crowd where she found Alice and Bella. But here the girls forgot about their friendship and gazed at the wedding bouquet with eagle eyes, their bodies straining with tension, preparing themselves to leap and get their prize….

x-x-x

"You have to admit it was pretty funny" Emmett chuckled and then quietened when Rose glared at him. The six of them were gathered around a bonfire on the beach. The sky above them was swollen with rain and the ocean was roaring behind them. It was a perfect day for a beach picnic.

"I guess it was" Bella admitted as she snuggled into Edward, enjoying the feel of his bare chest against hers. Edward kissed her temple and placed his cheek next to hers, his laughing gaze directed at a highly disgruntled Rose, "I swear I've never seen Rose jump that high! She looked like something out of the matrix!"

Emmett pulled Rose back before she got up to punch Edward. She contented herself by throwing a French fry at him and growling, "Shut up! I would have gotten that bouquet if _someone_," tilting her head in Alice's direction, "Hadn't shoved me out of the way."

"Hey!" Alice protested indignantly, "Don't blame me! Bella was the one who elbowed me in the stomach. Right Jasper" she asked her boyfriend, who sat strumming his guitar next to her. When she spoke his name, he snapped out his concentration and reached over and kissed her on the lips. Then he slipped an arm around her and tucking her in, went back to playing his guitar. Alice blushed and laid her head again his vested chest.

"Bah! Newly-steds!" Rose grumbled, but no one could miss the twinkle in her eye.

"What's that supposed to mean Rose?" Bella threw a French fry at Rose, Edward smiling approvingly next to her. Rose ducked and the French fry was about to hit Emmett on the face, except he opened his mouth and it went straight in. "Yum" Emmett mumbled, patting his stomach. Everyone laughed at the blissful look on his face.

"Well," Rose explained, "You've heard of newly-weds, so now meet the newly-steds!" she waved her hand in Alice and Jasper's direction. The two of them were lost in their own world and hadn't even realized that the others were talking about them.

"Don't talk about marriage babe, I was about to faint when that bouquet was released." Emmett even paled at the memory. Rose nudged him in the stomach while Edward nodded empathetically.

"Yeah don't talk about it. I still can't bear to see Cousin Eva's face! I felt like punching her when she caught that bouquet" Bella said with great feeling. This time, Rose nodded sympathetically and even Alice chipped in her agreement.

"Poor baby" Edward said softly, running his fingers down Bella's cheek, "How about you catch the bouquet at Rose's wedding?" He winked at Emmett who looked like he was definitely about to faint now.

"yeah Emmett, let's set the date" Rose put in with a wicked smile on her face. Emmett got up abruptly, nearly knocking Rose over I in his hurry. "I uh forgot something at the house" he muttered and stumbled in the direction of the house.

"yeah! Like your wedding ring!" Edward called out after him. Emmett showed him his fist threateningly and then walked off with his nose in the air. "I better go after him" Rose sighed, standing up gracefully. "Can't let my groom escape" she grinned and then ran after Emmett.

"You're so wicked" Bella scolded but Edward just laughed and turned her face around for a kiss. "Come on, lets go for a walk" he whispered against her lips. Bella knew what he meant but she pretended to misunderstand, "but I don't want to walk" Edward nipped her nose teasingly, "nor do I"

Calling out a goodbye to an absorbed Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward went further along the beach. They kept on walking till they reached their secret place. Edward settled behind Bella on the rock. The water was calmer here but they could hear the rumble of the storm above them.

"its going to rain soon" Bella murmured, looking up at the sky. Sure enough just as she said it, big drops of water started falling from the skies. "Do you want to go inside?" Edward murmured in her ear. Bella shook her head and snuggled closer to him, absorbing the heat from his body.

"Are you feeling cold?" she whispered, running her hand down his arm, loving the feel of the warm muscle under her arm. Edward tightened his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "With you around? Never!"

Bella chuckled and leaned back to place a kiss on his cheek. But he wasn't content with that. He caught hold of her chin and brought her trembling mouth to his. Bella flushed a deep rose color as her lips parted against his again and again and Edward took the kiss deeper. She strained against him as her body exploded with sensations, her hand contracting on his thigh. They broke apart for air, Edward blowing softly on Bella's stung lips. He slid his mouth down her cheek to scatter kisses on her jaw. She tilted her head back to allow him to kiss her neck. At the sensitive place where her shoulder met joint her neck, he deepened his kiss. It set something off inside of Bella and her nails dug into his arm, leaving her own mark.

When Edward brought his mouth back to hers, Bella was so eager for it that she tugged his head closer to hers. Their lips were a scant breath apart when Edward's cell rang out its colorful tune. They broke apart, Bella sighing in frustration. Edward pulled her back and growled, "forget about it." Bella happily agreed but the cell rang again. Bella reached into his pocket and flipped it open, answering with a disgruntled "Hello"

"Hello? Who's this?" Bella nearly dropped her phone as shock rang through her. Edward who was kissing her ear pulled back in alarm when her body stiffened.

Praying that she was wrong Bella replied, "May I know who's speaking?"

The smooth voice was tinged with impatience as it replied, "Lauren of course. Where's Edward?"

Now anger flushed through Bella, every particle of her skin tightening with it. Turning towards Edward with flashing eyes, Bella secretly put the loudspeaker on. She handed the phone back to Edward, handling it gingerly. She sensed that now was the time her trust was going to be tested and she hoped that there was a damn good reason for Lauren to be calling Edward.

Edward took the phone from her with a puzzled expression which changed into disbelief when he saw Lauren's name on the screen. Placing his hand over the receiver, he looked intently at Bella and said, "Trust me, I don't know why she's called. I'll find out" when Bella still looked upset, Edward caught hold of her face till she was looking at him and gazing deep into her eyes said, "Trust me"

Bella shut her eyes and letting out a deep breath nodded. Edward muttered an annoyed hello into the phone. Then Lauren's voice replied excitedly, "Edward! That was Bella's voice wasn't it! Did she fall for it? Again? I-"

Since Bella had put it on loudspeaker, she could hear every word clearly. And when Lauren's voice sank into her mind, she felt like the earth had been pulled out from under her feet. Moaning with pain, she clutched her head, Lauren's words ringing in her head- _Did she fall for it? Again?_ Standing up abruptly and feeling distinctly sick she pushed past a shocked Edward.

With tears blinding her vision and the blood roaring in her ears, she somehow stumbled past the rocks without falling. When she heard Edward calling her name, she panicked running even faster till she reached the beach. She didn't care about the storm or the winds whipping against her. All she wanted to do was escape from Edward. All that was ringing in her mind again and again, _Betrayal!_ Again. Again and again.

He lied to her. And she fell for it. All lies, lies, "LIES!" Bella screamed, feeling her skin too tight for her, wanting to scratch at her face. She scrubbed her mouth where Edward kissed her. And then all the memories rushed back again, Edward dancing with her, kissing her, loving her…

She couldn't take it anymore and fell to her knees. That was how Edward found her. She refused to budge when he tried to take her to a safer spot, flinching away from the touch of his hands. But he was far more stubborn than her and he picked her up, Bella struggling against him until she finally fainted. He carried her all the way to the house, past the burnt out bonfire where they had all sat just moments ago, when everything had been ok. And as he carried her, he couldn't tell whether the water dripping down his cheeks was rain or his own tears…

Bella woke up next morning in her own bed, smiling as the sun shone down up on her. It was only when she opened her eyes that she remembered everything that happened yesterday. Wishing that it was all a bad dream, she made her way to the bathroom. It was only when she looked at the mirror that she saw the mark on her neck where Edward had kissed her that everything came rushing back. She sunk to the floor, tears dripping down her face as the pain roared through her. The wounds she had thought healed were ripped open. Clutching her arms protectively across her stomach, she rocked herself back to reality.

After a long while she came out to the sitting room where her friends were involved in a heated discussion. It stopped immediately as she entered the room and she realized that they knew what had happened. Even if they hadn't, her pale face and bruised eyes told her story. Her gaze stills scanned the room but when she didn't find Edward she turned towards Alice. Her friend's eyes were filled with pity but she kept her concern to herself. Bella felt a pang of relief. She couldn't take pity right now. She couldn't take anything right now. But she needed to talk to Edward.

"He's outside. In the balcony" Alice answered her silent question. Without another word Bella walked towards the balcony and firmly shut the door behind her. This was one conversation she didn't want her friends hearing.

Turning back around, she faced the balcony…and Edward. He was resting his hands against the ledge, his head hanging low like he was defeated. Bella winced as she realized that this was just another act. He turned towards her suddenly, his eyes wild and shadowed. There was thin lines of pain around his mouth. But worst was the tenderness she could still feel in his gaze.

He eagerly made his way towards her, where she sat on the bench. Crouching in front of her, he grabbed her hands tightly, trying to bring some feeling from her. But all he received was nothing.

"Bella I-" he began aggressively, wanting to rest her back into his arms but this time even he feared that it wasn't possible. She wasn't even angry anymore…just dead on the inside.

She turned towards him then with a parody of a smile on her face, her hair whipping around her in the breeze. Edward felt his insides freeze when he looked into her face. It was like a door being shut before he even had a chance to grovel.

"_I don't want to talk about things we've gone through. Though its hurting me, now its history. I've played all my cards, And that's what you've done too, Nothing more to say, No more ace to play" _She shrugged, looking back down at her hands. Taking a deep breath she looked back at him, "_The winner takes it all, the loser standing small, beside the victory, that's her destiny..."_

Edward caught hold of her shoulder and felt like shaking her. He wanted something, anything but his old Bella was gone. In place of her was a statue. "Bella please!"

But Bella placed a hand on his mouth, a sad look in her eyes, "_I was in your arms, Thinking I belonged there, I figured it made sense, Building me a fence. Building me a home, Thinking I'd be strong there, But I was a fool, Playing by the rules"_ She shook her head at herself, "_The gods may throw a dice, Their minds as cold as ice And someone way down here, Loses someone dear. The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall, it's simple and it's plain, Why should I complain?"_ She shrugged. Nothing had the power to hurt her anymore. Because there was nothing.

"Bella you've got to listen to me! It's not what-"Edward started then stopped when Bella ran her fingers tenderly over his mouth, the mouth that she had kissed so lovingly. Edward shut his eyes and shivered as her touch sank into him.

"_But tell me does she kiss, like I used to kiss you? Does it feel the same, When she calls your name?"_ Bella didn't know why she was hurting herself like this. Pushing back a lock of Edward's hair from his forehead, she let herself absorb the last few glances of him. "_Somewhere deep inside, you must know I miss you. But what can I say, Rules must be obeyed" _Her words killed the hope that had flared in Edward's eyes.

"_The judges will decide, the likes of me abide. Spectators of the show, always staying low. The game is on again, a lover or a friend, A big thing or a small, The winner takes it all" _getting up, she moved to the balcony, leaning back against the ledge.

"_I don't wanna talk, If it makes you feel sad, And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand" _Bella's mouth twisted bitterly at that, "_I apologize, If it makes you feel bad, Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence, But you see, The winner takes it all…"_ She spread her hands out in surrender to Edward.

He charged towards her angrily and grabbed hold of her elbow hard, "BELLA! Listen to me, please don't do this to us."

Giving her elbow a pointed glance till he released it, she looked back at him coolly, "As far as I can see, I'm not doing anything. You are. Or should I say, you already have." Sighing tiredly, she caught hold of his face in both her hand, her composure leaving her for one moment as she gazed achingly into the face that she loved so much, "I love you Edward. I can't help that. But its destroying me and you can't seem to help that. There won't be anything left of me if we continue like this."

"Bella, I know I hurt you but let me explain" he begged her, his hands holding onto her hers. But her eyes filled with tears and she said, "I don't want to hear anymore Edward. It kills me to know that you could never feel the same way for me like I do for you. So please" she rested her forehead against his, inhaling his scent and locking it in her memory, "If you have ever cared for me, through out this, please leave me. Please."

Edward didn't answer but just pressed his lips to hers, kissing her thirstily as both their tears fell down and mingled with that last desperate kiss. Bella was clinging to him as he move back, running his thumb over her lower lip, "I do this because its what you want. But I'll wait for you. And that's something even you can't stop me from doing" He whispered, burying his face in her hair before pulling away from her and walking out.

Bella waited till he left before slumping to the ground, his words still whispering in the wind, "_I'll wait for you"_

x-x-x

_**author's note: I'm so sorry for not uploading earlier. This chapter was really dramatic and I had fun writing it. But this is the last of all the sadness!**_


	19. Waterloo!

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

Waterloo!

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews!, I'm going to go heavily by the movie now so please don't mind. **_

_**Soundtrack: waterloo!**_

"_I'll be waiting for you…"_ The words hung heavily in the air. Bella couldn't escape them no matter where she went or what she did. It had been a week since Edward left. The autumn break would be over soon and they had to get back to school. The winter

Gala would be happening soon and Edward would be singing in it. Maybe he and Lauren were doing a joint act.

Shaking herself away from such painful thoughts, Bella closed her eyes against the bright sun. It seemed so strange that a day could be so bright, so warm yet none of it touched her. She was a stranger to heartbreak before this but now she knew why they said it hurt. Because it did, worse than anything else.

And the truth was, you didn't want to let go of the pain. Because it still had the essence of the one person you loved the most in the world. Bella knew that that sounded sick but it was just the way she felt. She knew that maybe she and Edward were too young to have found true love, but if this wasn't love, then why did it hurt so much?

Bella knew that Edward had betrayed her just as badly as he had cared for her. What she didn't understand was why? Why did he keep playing these games with her? If he wanted Lauren why didn't he leave her, Bella, alone? She wasn't the sophisticated sort of person who could share her guy with another girl and be easy about the whole thing. She was the kind of person who didn't fall easily but when she did, she gave her heart completely. She knew that she had been waiting all these years for Edward but it wasn't the same for him. And the knowledge hurt.

When Edward had left that miserable morning, Bella had stayed all day on the balcony. She had watched him walk down the pier, to the boat and leave. And all the time, she had been hoping that he would turn around and come back. She knew that she would have accepted him.

It's just that he refused to acknowledge his fault. Bella couldn't take any more lies. It stuck her in limbo and she couldn't move. That familiar feeling of helpless washed over Bella, choking her, making her hands curl up in claws.

Rose and Alice had never asked what happened on the balcony that day. Edward had just told everyone that he had to get back. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had asked Bella if she had wanted them to leave too, but Bella had begged them not to go. She couldn't stand being alone.

The funny thing was, the past week she had refused any time in their company. Alice and Rose had repeatedly asked her to join them but Bella wouldn't. And they would be leaving soon. Still she didn't talk to them or be with them, she didn't walk on the island, or go to the ocean or leave her room at all. She knew her friends were worried about her but even then she couldn't care. She hardly realized that she had lost weight, gained dark circles around her eyes overnight. She hadn't washed her hair or had a proper bath. She didn't even think about her looks. All she did was spend all day lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling making sense of what went wrong.

She went back from standing at the window to plop once more on her bed, pulling the covers around her. Her bed was badly mussed and creased and Bella regretfully realized that she would have to put it for wash.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Bella ignored it and turned over. It was probably one of her friends wanting to ask her if she would like to surf, to swim, to eat…..ugh! it was so annoying! When the knock persisted, she pulled her pillow over her head and yelled, "GO AWAY!"

The door opened then and Rosalie's cool voice floated in, "Don't worry we will in the afternoon." Normally Bella would have jumped up and rushed towards them but now she lifted her head and said wearily, "Alright. Bye."

The door shut. Bella realized her friends had left and sank her head down to the pillow. She felt like crying now. How could they go? Even they were leaving her, she thought irrationally. "Fine. Go. See if I care." She muttered under her breath.

"Actually I think you do." Alice's voice floated into Bella's consciousness. It was a lot colder than normal and had the effect of a bucket of cold water on Bella. She quickly grabbed her glasses and put them on, squinting against their dusty lenses.

She sat up against the pillows, and saw Alice and Rose standing at the edge of her bed, their arms crossed, identical looks of disgust on their face. Feeling her face flush hot, Bella crossed her own arms and said defensively, "I thought you were leaving?"

"We are" Rosalie said, "but we came up to give you a bullet and a gun so that you could put yourself out of your misery and ours as well." She disdainfully cleaned a seat before perching on a chair.

"What's wrong with the both of you? Don't you understand? He broke my heart!" Even as she said the words, Bella felt tears burn in her eyes.

"No you did that yourself." Alice calmly pointed out. "He begged you not to do this but you didn't listen Bella. You were too proud."

"How do you know?" Bella asked belligerently, "You weren't even there. And besides, I don't think its important to take relationship advice from someone who needed someone else's help to get the guy she loves."

Alice drew in a sharp breath but didn't let go of her composure. "That's right. I needed Rose's help. I don't deny it. In fact, I'm grateful for it. Because right now, I'm with someone who loves me more than anything else on earth, like Edward loves you!"

"Don't take his name! He's a snake who couldn't be happy with breaking my heart once, so he joint the pieces together to smash it down again. When will he leave me alone?" Bella moaned covering her face with a hand.

"Maybe he should." Rose flicker her hair off her neck, "maybe that's when you'll come to your senses. Before you say we're his friends let me tell you this Bella, we came here for you. Every single person here came for you. And you don't even care about that."

"SO GO AWAY!" Bella shouted furiously, "I don't need anyone! I'll be fine here on my own! You were leaving anyway weren't you? SO GO!" her fists clenched, heart pounding fast, Bella shoved herself off the bed and strode to the window.

"You do need us. And we're not going to let you push us away." Rose said in a much gentler voice as she put a hand on Bella's shoulder. Alice came up and stood next to her, both of them exchanging a sympathetic look behind Bella's back. All that toughness earlier was just to shock Bella out of her numbness and it appears to have worked.

"Bella he loves you. And _we _love you. We needed you to come out of this cage of misery you've imprisoned yourself in. The Bella we know and love would hate to destroy herself over any man, no matter how much she loved him." Her gentle words evoked a flood of feeling in Bella. Her anger dissolved into tears.

One by one, the feelings she felt that had been buried under icy pain came to life. It was a painful process, her emotions were extremely sensitive and tender and what no cruel words could have achieved was done so by her friends' gentleness.

"I-I can't t-take it! Kn-knowing he's g-gone." She blubbered, breaking down into sobs, her legs giving way under her. The pain roared through her now, through the barren landscape she called a soul. It brought back everything, every feeling, every joy, every sorrow, every dream, and every nightmare. Her friends caught her and took her to the bed. They sat silently while she came back to live, holding her tenderly through it.

With each tear that escaped Bella, she felt the burden in her heart lighten. She felt time flow out its solid state, and she felt the final ties binding her to numbness relaxing. It felt so good to cry that she wanted to laugh. Grief was just distorted joy, capable of bringing out the same tears and the same smiles albeit with different emotions behind it.

"Bella we need to tell you something. Edward made us promise not to, but we feel you guys are more important to us than any promises." Rose said, gently stroking Bella's hair. She removed her hand then and frowned, "But first you need to bathe. Girl, your hair's so greasy that my hand won't need moisturizer for a month!"

Bella laughed and said with heartfelt emotion, "I missed you guys." She turned to hug Alice who was about to hug her back, but stopped mid way and sniffed the air, making a face. "we missed you too Bells, but you really need the bath." Smiling brightly, she added, "then we can hug!"

Rolling her eyes, Bella made her way to the bathroom, feeling much better than she ever had since Edward left.

x-x-x

When Bella came out of her bath, she was amazed to find her room was totally clean. The windows were thrown open and bright sunlight was filtering into the room. Her heart swelled with gratitude for having such wonderful friends. She cautiously made her way downstairs, feeling shame brighten her cheeks with every step with her behavior over the past week.

She made her way down to the kitchen, hearing Alice and Rose's voice floating from that direction. She hesitated at the doorway, fingering her skirt awkwardly. She was about to turn around and go back up but her friends caught sight of her then and ushered her quickly into the room.

"Wh-where are the boys?" Bella nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Stop being ridiculous, she mentally chastised herself, this is Alice and Rosalie you're talking to!

"They've gone outside." Rosalie rolled her eyes, and Alice scoffed,

"Playing!". Bella giggled at that, feeling the uneasiness melt from her. Sitting down into one of the chairs, she looked at Rosalie and Alice with a contrite expression on her face, "You guys…I don't have any excuse for the way I've behaved ever since…ever since Edward left." Bella choked out. "I can understand if you want to leave, I won't stop you. And I hope that we can still be friends if that's ok with you guys. If not, I understand…"

"Liar." Rose said coolly, studying her nails. Bella's gaze flew up to hers in surprise. A glance at Alice told her that her other friend had the same disbelieving look on her face as Rosalie's.  
"You would feel horrible and miserable if we left you here" and leaning across suddenly, she smugly added, "and you know it."

Alice came up to Bella and placed a hand on her shoulder, saying gently, "Bells, we're not going anywhere without you. And," she held up a hand to stop Bella's protest, "you're coming back to California with us. Rose and I think its high time you know something about Edward."

Bella scowled and folded her arms across her face, but inside her heart was still torn between hope and despair. "Look, I'm not-"

"just shut up Bella." Rose waved a hand at her, impervious to the daggers that her friend sent in her direction. And then she looked up from her nails and Bella saw that the whole cool act had been just than an act. Rose would never say it but Bella knew how deeply she loved her friends. Behind the layers of her poise, Bella could see the deep concern in her friend's eyes. And more than that was a silent plea. It was that which made Bella shut up and listen to her friends.

"Alright." Bella conceded. "But," she said holding up a hand, "I promise nothing…except to listen." Her words relieved her friends of their worry and Alice dragged out the chair next to Bella. A look past quickly between her and Rose and the latter nodded and started the story.

"On the day before you left for Florida, we had gone to meet the boys. We started fighting quite bitterly actually despite Charlie and Tanya's presence. Alice and I were going to leave when Edward came in and stopped us. There was something wrong with him, like he had to do something but he was terribly sad…"

Bella blushed as she realized Edward must have joined them after he had left her at the house. Alice looked at her curiously but didn't comment. Rose continued with her story, "We didn't want to listen to him either but he told us to just hear him out. And there was something about him then…Alice and I knew we couldn't leave it like that. So we heard him out and what he told us shocked us Bella."

Alice took it up from there, "Apparently, Edward had only made a bet to kiss you. And it hadn't even been with Lauren. It had been made with Jasper and Emmett. Lauren had been hanging around them at that time and so she knew."

"THAT"S NOT TRUE!" Bella shoved her chair back from the table, not even noticing as it toppled over. Hot color rushed to her cheeks and her eyes fumed with anger.

"Actually, it is Bella." A quiet voice cut through Bella's anger. The three girls turned towards the voice in shock. Jasper and Emmett walked into the kitchen with a grim expression on her face. They took in the pale look on Bella's face and the sheer bewilderment on Alice and Rosalie's.

Jasper who had spoken continued. "He had made that bet with Emmett the day he saw you on the beach. And he got his kiss soon enough. It was a stupid childish thing to do." Jasper shrugged, a sheepish look on his face, "but Edward would never do anything as painful as make you fall in love with him. Not for a bet."

"We wouldn't lie about this to you Bells," Emmett said seriously, as he sat down next to Rose, an arm wrapped around her waist. Bella absently noticed the possessive gesture, her mind whizzing with everything that had happened. "B-but why did he lie to me then?"

"Because Lauren found out how he felt about you. Did Rose and Alice tell you about Angela?" Jasper's face had a sad expression on his face as he mentioned the girl who was thrown out of Perilon School of Arts because of Lauren. Angela's only crime had to like Edward and dare to flirt with him. Lauren had gone psycho and told her parents all sorts of lies to get her kicked out. When Bella nodded silently, Jasper continued, "Well Edward didn't know what had happened. None of us did. He only realized what Lauren had done when she started taking a special interest in your scholarship status. He figured that she was going to do the same thing to you."

"And he was too scared of losing you. He didn't want you to lose your scholarship because of him; he knew how much it meant to you." Alice added quietly. Bella felt the blood drain from her. She couldn't believe it! She almost didn't want to listen to it because everything had changed. The implications were too important to her to misunderstand them.

"He did that whole thing with Lauren in front of the school; in front of _you_ so that you would break up with him and Lauren would let you be. But he didn't realize that you were going to go away." Rose put in, her gaze having an urgent quality to it. "I don't know what happened between the two of you especially after everything had been going so well till the wedding. Lord knows we tried hard enough to throw the two of you together."

Bella stared at her with her mouth open. And then she quickly snapped it shut when she realized what she was doing. When she saw the expectant look on her friend's face, she told them what happened the day before Edward left, the phone call from Lauren, everything except for the private moments that had passed between Edward and her obviously.

"I don't know what happened or how Lauren knew where to call him but I honestly feel that no guy, no matter how cruel would follow a girl all the way after her to attend her parent's wedding, brave her anger and distrust, not to mention her parents on the hope that she _might _forgive him, if he didn't love the girl. Love is worth the risk, I guess." Alice added firmly. Jasper placed a hand on hers and smiled down warmly at her.

"I agree," Emmett added, "just look at Rose and me. If I hadn't loved her, I would have given up on us long ago." Rose added, "Bella, trust us. People do stupid things in love. But they do it out of love. Edward loves you."

"He sure does. I'm sick of hearing that song he composed for Bella. He sang it even in his sleep." Emmett said disgustedly and everyone laughed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Alice asked concernedly, once all the laughter had died down.

Bella pushed herself back from the table, looking at each of them seriously. Then like the sun breaking out through the crowds, she smiled brightly and said, "Which is the earliest flight to California?"

x-x-x

"Edward? Edward?" the technician's voice broke through Edward's reverie. He had been thinking of Bella…again. Scoffing at himself, he realized he had hardly thought about anyone else ever since he had met her. He had been in half a mind to not to take part in the show case at all, but when his grandfather called to say he would be coming home just to hear him sing, Edward knew he had to sing.

"Edward?" the technician was agitated now.

"yeah? I'm listening" Edward replied curtly.

"You're on in five minutes." The technician warned him. Edward started heading towards the stage. But just before he stepped on, he turned and looked towards the exit, hoping foolishly, impossibly, for Bella to come. You're a fool, Edward, a love sick fool, he admonished himself.

Ignoring the heaviness in his heart, he stepped on to stage. The lights blinded him. The lively music started playing behind him. Pasting a smile on his face, he opened his mouth to sing. Except the voice he heard was not his but it was definitely the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his whole life. The audience burst into thunderous applause and cat calls but Edward was deaf to it, deaf to everything except the song that floated into his ears.

"_My my, at waterloo napoleon did surrender. Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way. The history book on the shelf is always repeating itself…!" _ Edward spun around and found Bella standing next to him, looking absolutely beautiful in silvery dress, a smile on her face and was it…Edward felt his heart pound as he identified the bright emotion in her eyes. It _was_ love!

_  
_Edward suddenly felt all the lifelessness drain out of him, replaced by a burst of energy so great that he felt like he was about to explode. He looked at Bella so intently, so possessively and reverently that she blushed and then Edward laughed. It bubbled out of him with all the joy and happiness that was finally there in his soul.

Grabbing Bella's hand, he finally felt himself _sing_, _"Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war!"_

Bella allowed him to spin her and replied with a coy look that made the audience laugh. "_Waterloo - promise to love you for ever more!"_

Edward spun her back to him, his eyes shining with happiness, "_Waterloo – couldn't escape if I wanted to!" _ He leaned down to kiss Bella but she slipped away, wagging her finger at him.

Teasingly, she ruffled his hair and eluded his grasp, "_Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you!" _But then Edward caught hold of her hand and brought her close to him, till they rested their foreheads against each other, their hearts beating in perfect harmony. Looking into each others eyes, they sang with deep sincerity, "_Waterloo - finally facing my waterloo!" _ and then their lips met in a kiss so tender and loving that the audience went mad and stood up and clapped and hooted and stamped their feet. Shouting. "Encore!" repeatedly.

Bella and Edward were too wrapped up in each other to hear anything else. Breaking apart for air, Bella smiled up at Edward and said, "Sorry, I was late."

Edward grinned back, part cheekily part arrogantly in the way she knew and loved so much, "you kept me waiting…but it was worth it." And then he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her again, with no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Backstage, Alice and Rosalie excitedly hugged each other, wiping the tears from there eyes. Fumbling in her bag for another hanky, Emmett had borrowed hers and but it wasn't enough. Jasper had to lead him outside. The poor fellow was a tad emotional, Jasper explained disgruntled. Alice handed Rose her tissue and clapped her hands together, "I'm so happy!"

Rose smiled back at her through her tears and said, "I know."

Alice hugged her again and then looked at her seriously, "Ok, back to business. Now hand over then money."

Rose blinked at her innocently and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Alice scowled up at her, "Rosalie Hale! You know very well what I'm referring to. He got her in two weeks, like _I _said," Alice pointed at herself, "so now hand over the money."

Picking up her handbag, Rosalie frowned puzzledly at Alice and said, "Really Alice. You need to talk to someone about those delusions. But not me," she added quickly, hurrying towards the exit, "I have to find Emmett before he floods the school. Ta!" she called over her shoulder.

Alice rushed after her yelling, "Rose! Come back here this instant!"

But everyone who saw the two of them couldn't ignore the happy grins on their faces. Looked like everything had worked out just fine.

_**Author's note: dear readers, this is NOT THE END! Though the last sentence may give that impression. Bella still has to TALK to Lauren. Updating soon, yours truly………**_


	20. When all is said and done

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

When All Is Said and Done

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews! **_

_**Special Thanks to Kayleigh Cullen for inspiring me to write this chapter. I dedicate this one to you. As for everyone else, please know that I couldn't have done it without you. Btw, this is the second last chapter. And its extremely clichéd and movie-like but hey, I always said it would be!**_

_**Soundtrack: When all is said and done**_

"THE WINNERS ARE…..BELLA SWAN AND EDWARD CULLEN!

The audience exploded into applause, the sound of clapping rumbling through the auditorium like thunder. Bella grinned widely as she stared into the blinding lights, a bouquet of blood red roses clutched under her arm. Next to her, Edward was holding the silver trophy high in the air in victory, his other hand clutching Bella's free hand tightly.

Once the judges had their pictures clicked with the two winners, Edward and Jasper jumped onto the stage, brining along with them a huge crowd that hoisted them on their shoulders and paraded them throughout the auditorium.

Throughout it all, nobody noticed the blonde girl who stared at the laughing couple with venomous jealousy. Her eyes filled with a manic light, Lauren looked extremely scary. She controlled her expression after a few minutes. But the disturbing look didn't leave her eyes. Seeing that Bella was heading backstage while Edward was still detained by his friends, she stomped off after her.

Once she reached backstage, her eyes searched the crowd till they rested on Bella's brown head and she cut her way through the crowd, savagely pushing people out of her way.

When she reached Bella, she tapped on her shoulder and when Bella turned around; she drew her hand back and slapped her hard across her face. Luckily, Bella managed to dodge her hand but when Lauren tried to swing it back in an attempt to slap her again, Bella firmly grasped her by the wrist.

"Enough Lauren." Bella spoke in a quietly deadly voice. She had expected some reaction from Lauren, had even anticipated a confrontation but she had never dreamt of Lauren publicly attacking her. And now that her problems with Edward were sorted out, Bella's anger found its rightful target…Lauren.

"You aren't kicking me out anywhere Lauren. The truth is that you could never get over the fact that's it over between Edward and you. You keep thinking that by ruining the lives of all the other girls that Edward even looks at, you'll get him. Well you know what? You can't. Not because Edward has me but because Edward could never love someone as vile as you. You don't even love him. You just can't bear the fact that he got away from you." Bella drew back slightly from Lauren, a pitying expression on her face. "Actually, I don't even feel angry with you. I don't feel anything but pity. Move on Lauren. This hatred of yours is destroying you."

Unfortunately, Lauren didn't get the hint. She flung Bella's hand off from her wrist and stuck her face close to hers; somehow not noticing that Bella hadn't taken off her mike. Her face twisted in an ugly snarl she hissed, "Oh no it's not enough Bella. Not till I gotten rid of you…for good! You're just as pathetic as all the other girls who ran after Edward! I got Angela kicked out and I'll get you kicked out too!"

And then there was deathly silence except for the echo of the mike. Both Bella and Lauren paled as they realized that their private conversation had been heard by EVERYONE. Bella was just a little embarrassed but Lauren knew that she had been exposed. She looked around wildly and her eyes narrowed in hate when she saw Rose and Alice waving to her from the Control Box. They had seen the altercation between Lauren and Bella and knew that their friend had to fight this battle herself. But that didn't mean they couldn't provide a little…extra help.

Lauren's gaze darted from the Control Box to the front row where all the prestigious members of the school board, the principal of the school and her parents were sitting, the last of whom were looking at her in abject horror. She realized then that her future at the school was over and this one thought finally pushed her over the edge. Her gaze swung back to Bella, who had turned her back on Lauren and was walking off the stage, disgusted with the whole mess. Her face contorting in an inhuman shape, Lauren once again rushed towards Bella, this time with the aim of pushing her off the steps, a fall which would cause Bella grievous injury. Bella, totally ignorant of what was happening was on the verge of stepping on the top step when somebody yelled her name. She turned around in horror, just in time to see Lauren's clawed fingers coming towards her. To counter Lauren's movement, Bella moved towards and pushed her so that both of them landed on the stage, saving both of them from injury.

Unfortunately for Bella, Lauren wasn't very appreciative. She started clawing at Bella's face, who held up her hands to protect herself. Finally, she was able to breathe freely once somebody lifted Lauren off of her. She fell back weakly against the stage, taking in deep breaths, unable to move. She opened her eyes when a dark shadow fell on her. Edward stared down at her anxiously, his hand clutching hers tightly. Bella got up slowly to be hugged tightly by Edward. He ran his hands up and down her back, reassuring himself that she was ok. Bella just leaned her head against his shoulder weakly. Finally, everything was over now.

x-x-x

"I thought I'd find you here" Edward's warm voice floated gently across the night air as he wrapped his arms around Bella from behind. She leaned back against him, unable to stop herself from relishing the wonderful feeling of being with him, especially since she had been on the verge of losing it all.

She had escaped for the peace of the Rose Garden after the whole episode with Lauren. She honestly could not tolerate anymore queries about her health or congratulations on her bravery. She didn't say much to Alice and Rosalie when she finally caught hold of them. They were so unrepentant that she knew they wouldn't have really listened to her. Personally, Bella disliked the way Lauren was publicly humiliated but somewhere deep inside, she knew that the girl had it coming for her. Bella deeply believed in the saying what goes around comes around and Lauren had caused too much pain and hatred for it to not have any consequences. She shuddered when she remembered the animalistic look on Lauren's face, something extremely disturbing. Maybe, now Lauren would get the help she needed.

Bella shivered again as the memory of the evening came back to her and she cuddled deeper in Edward's arms. Resting her head against his shoulder, she mentally pushed all the unhappiness from her mind and let out a sigh of contentment. "I'm glad that everything is alright now."

Edward pressed a gentle kiss on her hair and replied, "I know exactly what you mean." He turned her around in his arms, his beautiful green eyes serious as he said, "Bella, you believe me when I say I would never or could never do anything to ever hurt you? I've made so many mistakes with you…"

But Bella cut him off by placing a hand against his lips. She then trailed her fingers into his hair, constantly reassuring herself that he really was there and that Lauren wasn't there to cast a shadow on their happiness. "Actually, I wanted to apologize too. I kept talking about you breaking my trust yet when it came down right to it, I didn't trust you either. It took Alice and Rosalie to bring me to my senses. So I want you to know that I'm so sorry too."

"Well" Edward smiled mischievously, "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to hear that."

Frowning slightly, Bella tilted her head back, "Really?"

"Yup." Edward replied unrepentantly, "Ever since you pretended to ignore me that first day on the beach." He caught hold of her hand and pulled her in the direction of the auditorium.

"That's because I wasn't pretending. I really didn't see you." Bella teased, her brown eyes filled with laughter. "Why are we going inside? I swear I can't handle any more questions about Lauren!"

"I thought you'd enjoy feeling like a celebrity? You're the tragically brave heroine and I'm the dashing hero. How much better could it be?" Even though he spoke lightly, Bella could sense that he too disliked the insensitivity of the crowd.

"That's because I don't have your massive ego." Bella chirped back innocently, glee filling her as she watched Edward swallow his retort when an old distinguished looking gentleman approached them.

"Bella," Edward said proudly, "I would like you to meet my grandfather, Vincent Perilion." The old gentleman appeared stern at first but as he raised Bella's hand to kiss it, she could see that his green eyes, so like Edward's, were twinkling. But it could be a trick of the light, Bella mused apprehensively.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Bella replied sincerely, feeling a little overwhelmed on finally meeting the man who played such a big role in Edward's life. She nervously hoped that she looked suitable.

"So you're the chit who Edward has bestowed his affections on." He harrumphed, his gaze sliding assessingly over Bella. Bella raised her eyebrow but replied with tart politeness, "No. I'm the person who your grandson shares his heart with." Her voice implied a sense of equality that had been missing in Mr. Perilion's comment.

She waited with bated breath for him to rebuke her. A quick glance at Edward showed that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Bella narrowed her eyes at him but he looked back at her innocently. Mr. Perilion was absolutely quiet for a shattering moment and then surprisingly, he turned towards Edward and clamped a firm hand on his shoulder. "You've done well Edward. The girl has spirit."

Being called 'the girl' irritated Bella but she let it pass figuring the old man was secretly enjoying her reactions. She had caught him giving her a sly look when he had said that last sentence. She didn't catch what Edward said to him but when he turned towards her with a piercing expression, Bella felt her defenses rising.

"My grandson tells me you're here on a scholarship."

"That's right sir." Bella wondered what that had got to do with anything. "Actually, I'm on probation sir."

"Nonsense" He waved her words off easily, "I'll make sure that you get in." He turned to walk away but Bella placed her hand lightly on his arm. When she had his attention she said sincerely, "Sir, I greatly appreciate your sentiments. But I rather get in on my own merit."

The old man raised his eyebrows and looked deeply into Bella's eyes. And then he smiled at her and said, "I'm proud to see my grandson has chosen someone worthy of him. In my opinion, young lady, the Board had already approved your scholarship. Without my recommendation, I might add. Still, it's nice to see someone working on their own steam rather than taking an easier method. You'll do."

He nodded and walked off, leaving Bella to stare after him with a bemused expression on her face. But before she could say anything to Edward they were soon intercepted by the Principal, an elegant woman who congratulated Bella on winning and the way she had conducted herself. And then she declared she was proud to welcome Bella into the school should she accept. Bella was too overcome with emotion to do anything but nod.

As soon as the principal left, Bella turned towards Edward and then hugged him tightly, joyous laughter bubbling from her. Edward picked her up and swung her around, both of them laughing, their happiness surrounding them like a halo.

x-x-x

Bella sat down on one of the many tables scattered around the room, exhausted with all the dancing. She smiled as Edward swung past her table dancing with Rosalie. He blew a kiss at her as they passed. Bella just shook her head, her heart feeling so full that it might burst. She winced as she took the sandals of her feet and rested them against the cool marble, all this dancing was hell on her heels, she thought absently.

A nervous voice interrupted her thoughts, "Ms. Swan, if we could…uh talk to you for a moment please?" Bella jerked her head up when she recognized Ms. Aria's voice. She was standing next to Mr. Mallory.

Uh-oh. Had they come to talk about Lauren? Bella felt an awkward blush fill her cheeks and she made a movement to stand when Ms. Aria fluttered, "Please keep sitting. There's no need for you to stand."

Unable to do anything else, Bella nodded and made a gesture towards the empty seats, "Please."

"Thank you but we'll stand." Mr. Mallory spoke a little awkwardly. He was a middle aged blonde man who was a little flushed with unpleasantness of the situation. Despite her feelings about Lauren, Bella couldn't help but feeling sorry for them. She just hoped that they weren't going to make a scene, she thought apprehensively.

"Ms. Swan, we…" Ms. Aria drew in a deep breath, "We just want to apologize for L-Lauren's behavior. We knew she has caused you unimaginable pain and our apologies cannot even begin to make up for the trauma she has caused you…" she trailed off unable to continue. Mr. Mallory patted his ex-wife's hand and cleared his throat, continuing for her, "We know it doesn't excuse it but Lauren had a particularly tough time after our divorce. Edward had always been her friend and she had become extremely possessive of him…"he colored. Gathering his courage, he continued, "But that doesn't excuse her. Ms. Aria and I will try our level best to make sure that Lauren gets the help she needs," his eyes were suspiciously bright and Bella's heart went out to them. "We hope in time you can if not forgive at least understand why Lauren behaved the way she did. As for your scholarship, the Board has been unanimous in their decision and we would be proud to welcome you into our school for the rest of the term." He finished in a rush.

Bella nodded sympathy and happiness at being accepting into school mixing inside her. She decided against taking Ms. Aria's hand and consoling her because she wasn't sure if Ms. Aria would appreciate the gesture. She did however, appreciate their courage and consideration. "Thank you for the news of the scholarship Mr. Mallory. Please understand, I deeply regret what…what happened today. I don't begrudge Lauren anything, especially now, knowing what I do about her past. I hope she finds her happiness." And as she said them, Bella found herself believing her words.

Ms. Aria and Mr. Mallory looked relieved and after standing there awkwardly for a moment, turned to leave. Before leaving however, Ms. Aria apologized to Bella for her own behavior in the past. Dumbstruck, Bella accepted it the best she could. She watched gratefully as they left. It had all been so awkward. But she felt a sense of relief. It had been necessary and now it was over.

"You handled that very well. I don't think I would have been as gracious in your position." A warm hand rested on her shoulder, the gesture inherently supportive and protective. Bella rested her hand on his and smiled up at him, hoping what she would say didn't sound too cheesy, "I can afford to be generous." Her smile seemed to say, _I've got you haven't I?_

Edward understood and kissed her hand. He walked around her chair and tugged her from it, leading her onto the dance floor. The DJ was playing a slow number and Bella flowed into his arms easily, resting her head on his chest and breathing in his musky scent. They swayed like that for a moment when Edward leaned back and lightly chucked Bella under the chin. "Say, what happened to those glasses of yours? I really liked the way you used to play with them whenever I flustered you."

"You never flustered me," Bella replied, with mock indignant face, "I switched to contacts. Beats me why I never thought of it before."

"You thought of it only because of me" Edward replied smarmily. Bella just rolled her eyes "Whatever."

"Don't whatever me missie, and I can always fluster you…watch." Edward replied as he leaned in, his mouth a breath away from hers, smirking when he saw her eyes go wide and her breath catch in her throat. That adorable blush rose to her cheeks again.

But he forgot all about teasing her as he got a little flustered himself and closed the gap between them. They drew up smiling contently at each other. Edward brought Bella's hand to his lips again and said, "_We're still striving for the sky, No taste for humble pie. Thanks for all your generous love and thanks for all the fun  
neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done."_

Bella smiled, "_Its so strange when you're down and lying on the floor, How you rise, shake your head, get up and ask for more  
Clear-headed and open-eyed, With nothing left untried…"_

Circling gently they said together, "_Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run. There's no hurry any more when all is said and done."_

Bella looked up at Edward, all the love inside her heart warming her and she said with beautiful simplicity, "I love you Edward."

Edward leaned back slightly and replied in a lazy voice, "I always knew that."

Bella just shook her head and rested it back on his chest. He was crazy but she loved him anyway. She waited for a second and smiled when he said against her hair, "By the way…I love you too."

This time it was Edward who smiled when Bella promptly replied, "And I always knew that."

_**Author's note: I'm so sorry for uploading it so late. Please forgive me, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.**_


	21. Epilogue: Thank you for the music

Mamma Mia! : Twilight does Abba

Thank you for the music

_**Author's Note: No, none of these characters or songs belong to me. But I wish they would! Lol!**_

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story and liking it. I'm honored that people have added it as their favorite story and on story alerts. AAAAh! Thank you for the reviews! **_

_**As for everyone else, please know that I couldn't have done it without you. Btw, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story. I loved writing for you.**_

_**Soundtrack: Thank you for the music.**_

The crowd burst into applause as the young lady on stage took her bow, her arms filled with roses, a beautiful smile on her face. Mr. Perilion patted Edward's arm, beaming at him. Next to them, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett hooted loudly. All of them had been clapping the loudest which was a pretty big achievement when the whole auditorium was filled with thunderous applause.

Immediate silence filled the hall though when the lady onstage took the mike, slightly breathless, "Thank you all so much for being such a wonderful audience. I have never sung better in my whole life." She paused as the thunderous applause rolled down the hall.

"I ask you to be patient for a few more minutes. I would like to sing one more song, dedicated to my husband Edward." The spotlight fixed on a beaming Edward in the front row. But his eyes were only for Bella. They had been married for ten years now; both of them accomplished musicians in their own right. Over the last few years, Edward had shifted into the recording and producing side of the business but even now the crowd remembered him for his sensational hits, many of them sung alongside Bella. The couple had their ups and downs, especially after being in the tough business of music but somehow their love had always shone through all their difficulties.

Bella blushed a little as she always did when he looked at her like that and continued, "It's our tenth anniversary and I know that whatever I am today might have been possible but would have been utterly beauty-less without Edward today. Quite simply, Edward, you are the music in me."

And then blowing a kiss at her husband which had the audience cheering crazily she sang in a beautiful pure voice, "_I'm nothing special, in fact, I'm bit of a bore. When I tell a joke you've probably heard it before…"_

"_But I've got a talent, a wonderful thing, because everyone listens when I start to sing and I'm so grateful for that, all I want is to sing it out loud…"_

Her eyes locking with Edward, she let her love come out through song,_ "So I say, Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing, who can live without it, I ask in all honesty, what would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music for giving it to me"_

"_Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk She says I began to sing long before I could talk" _She smiled at a proud Renee, Phil beaming next to her. "_And I've often wondered, how did it all start? Who found out that nothing can capture a heart, like a melody can? Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan" _she shrugged gracefully.

"_I've been so lucky, I am the girl with a golden voice, I wanna sing it out to everybody, what a joy, what a life, what a chance!" _And then stepping down from the stage, she moved towards Edward and held her hand out to him and he stood up, his love shining in his eyes, "_So I say, Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing. Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty, what would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music….For giving it to me…."_ And she reached up and pulled Edward's head down to hers. The audience exploded into mad applause around them.

_**Author's note: well folks. That's the end of Mamma mia, I'm so happy you all read it. I hope you enjoyed it because I love this story so very much. Thank you for your reviews and your reading, your criticism and your praise, I could never have done it without you…**_


End file.
